Substitute Lover
by queenofcruel
Summary: Theresa and Fox use each other to get over the love of there life. (Therox Story) Chapter 43 is Finally Up
1. Sleepless Nights

Substitute Lover  
  
A/N: I had this idea for quite sometime and I finally decided to write it, I know I've got 2 other Therox fics going, but what could one more hurt ? I'll probily write like a chapter a month till I finish Trading In Everything For Love and Til' I Found You ( Don't really think I'll ever finish that one, I just lose intrested in it)  
  
Setting: The Setting takes place in LA, Chad, Whitney, Ethan, Gwen, Fox and Theresa have been living there for about a month. Gwen and Ethan are share room (duh, they're married), Chad and Whitney are also sharing a room. Fox chose the room next to Whitney and Chad's, because he though, Whitney and Chad might have a fight and that would give him an opportunity to get Whitney for himself. Therefore Theresa was stuck with the room next to Ethan and Gwen, also Gwen already had her baby Miranda Nichole. Ok, I think I've explained everything.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sleepless Nights!!!  
  
Theresa lay there listen to the noises coming from the room next door.  
  
'You'd think they'd be too tired for that.", she muttered to herself.   
  
The noises drove her crazy sometimes, the Gwen would scream Ethan's name, she hated Gwen, she'd took everything away from her.  
  
Theresa remembered the night her life came crashing down, Ethan would have asked her to marry him and they'd be married, now if Gwen hadn't got pregnant. "If she'd only keep her legs closed.", Theresa muttered to herself.  
  
Theresa got up, she couldn't take it no more, she hated having to listen to this night after night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox lay there listen to Whitney the woman he loved screaming another guys name.  
  
"They're at again.", he said to himself.  
  
He lay there it only got louder and louder.  
  
'You'd think she'd get tired of him, no body's that good.'  
  
"I fell like I'm living in a zoo, with Chad and Whitney next door.", he said to himself.  
  
"I need something to drink.", he said then walked into the kitchen.  
  
Theresa sit there crying.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong ?", he asked , he knew what was wrong, Gwen and Ethan. ' Ethan you bastard, you don't deserve her'  
  
"Ethan.", she answered quietly. "Fox, did I wake you ?", she asked.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep.", he replied.   
  
"Oh, I guess Whitney and Chad keep you up ?", she replied.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty hard to sleep when there are wild animals next door.", he replied.  
  
She laughed. "That bad, hum ?, she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think they'd stop sometime.", he replied.  
  
"Well, at least it's not the man or in your case the woman you love do it with someone else.", she replied.  
  
Fox looked at her speechless. ' She can't know, can she ? No, Theresa, can't know, It would ruin everything'  
  
"Fox, do you want something to drink ?", Theresa asked.  
  
Fox looked like he was a million miles away.  
  
"Fox ?", she asked.  
  
"Fox ?", she asked he still didn't answer her.  
  
"Fox, Earth to Fox.", Theresa said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh ?", he asked.  
  
"I said do you want something to drink ?", Theresa asked again.  
  
"Can you get me a glass of water.", he asked dumbstruck.  
  
Theresa went over and poured him a glass of water.  
  
"Here ya go.", she replied hanging him the glass.  
  
"Thanks", he muttered.  
  
"What's going on with you, Fox ? You act like your miles away.", she asked.  
  
"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all.", he replied.  
  
"Ok, If you ever want to talk you know where to find me.", Theresa replied.  
  
Theresa turned to leave.  
  
"Theresa!!!", he called after her.  
  
She turned and looked him confused.  
  
"Can we have that talk now ?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure.", she replied.  
  
Sorry Guys that all For Now. 


	2. Chit Chat

Substitute Lover  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chit Chat  
  
"I've just got a lot on my mind that's all.", he replied.  
  
"Ok, If you ever want to talk you know where to find me. ", Theresa replied.  
  
Theresa turned to leave.  
  
"Theresa!!!", he called after her.  
  
She turned and looked him confused.  
  
"Can we have that talk now ?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure.", she replied.   
  
"Theresa", he began. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "How do you know when you've found your soul mate.", he asked.  
  
"Oh My Gosh, are you thinking you and this mystery woman are soul mates ?", Theresa questioned.  
  
Fox just smiled at her. "Maybe ?" they just looked at each other smiling. "So, how did you know Ethan was your soul mate ?", he asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I always known, Ethan was it, the one I'd spend the rest of my life with.", Theresa replied.   
  
"So, you just knew.", he began. "Yep, and you will know too when you find your's.", Theresa said not letting Fox get another word in.  
  
"I hope one day I have as much confidence in love and fate, as you do. Theresa, you've lost everything and yet you aren't not a bit doubtful.", he replied.  
  
"I was for awhile, but now I know it, yes Ethan maybe married and have a child, but one day we will be together.", Theresa said with full confidence in what she was saying. "I know it.", she added.  
  
"I hope you get your hearts desire, Theresa. I really do, but what if your just holding on to false hopes. You can't actually live the rest of your life in a fantasy.", Fox began.  
  
"I'm not living in a fantasy world. Fox, I'm going to be with Ethan, just like you're going to be with your mystery lady love.", Theresa said with a smile. "Are you ever going to tell me who she is ? Fox, curiosity is killing me.", she added with a raised eye brow.  
  
"Theresa, in time I'll tell you, but not now.", Fox replied.   
  
"Ok, I'm not going to push, at least not now. Who ever she is she's lucky to have you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Thanks, Theresa.", he replied.   
  
"Well, it's the truth. You've been a great friend to me, not to mention Whit and Chad. Chad is really fond of you as is Whit.", she replied.  
  
"Oh, really what did they say.", he asked.   
  
"Chad said it was good to have someone to talk to.", Theresa began.  
  
'I don't give a flying fig what Chad thinks, what about Whit ?' "What did Whitney say ?", Fox asked.  
  
"That you weren't like no one she met, the way you have support her and Chad was a blessing to her. She said it was nice to see someone other than me believing in her and Chad's love.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Of course I support Whit.", he replied. "and Chad", he added half hearted. 'Yeah, I support their break-up.'  
  
"Fox, I'm glad to have you in my life. I'm really blessed to have you, you know before you came back, I really had no one to talk to. Whit, was to involved with Chad and well momma doesn't always support my decisions.", she said getting up to get another glass of water. "Who would much blame her, I mean not everything I've done is by the church's morals, but everything I did. I did out of my love for Ethan. I know you understand that, I'm sure you would do anything for the woman you love.", she continued.  
  
"Yeah, I would but, Theresa. Don't you think there is a line to where you sacrifice. Theresa look at what you've done for Ethan, you ran off to Bermuda to convince pops to adopted him and look what you married and knocked up and the even after Ethan left you, you confessed to a crime you didn't commit, just because you thought Ethan did it. You would have died if not for, Alistair.", Fox replied. "Lord knows that's the best thing he's ever done.", Fox added. 'Theresa could have died, lord knows what life in Harmony would have been without her'  
  
"But, I didn't die, Fox. See everything always has a way of working it's self out example being yes, I may have married and slept with Julian but, I got Little Ethan, by doing that. And when I almost died for Ethan, I showed him exactly how much I loved him. I showed him that I would die for him.", she replied.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I missed this you know ?", Fox said breaking the silence.   
  
"Missed What ?", she asked.  
  
"Our midnight, talks.", he replied. " The mansion is so lonely and boring without you.", he added.  
  
"I missed this too.", she admitted. "There's been a many of times I couldn't sleep and I'd think of you and how I wish I could talk with you.", she added.   
  
"Well, next time call me and I'll come over to Pilar's or pick you up and take you to the mansion.", he replied.  
  
"Are you sure, we're talking 3,4 in the morning.", Theresa said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I never get tired of seeing your beautiful eyes.", he said making her smile.  
  
"Shh, you're lady love might hear you.", Theresa teased.  
  
"I'll take the chance, this time at least.", Fox replied.  
  
"I'm kind of getting tired, so if you don't mind. I'm going to try to get some sleep. Hopefully and Gwen has calmed down.  
  
"Ok, Goodnight, beautiful.", Fox replied.  
  
"Night.", Theresa replied then walked back to her room, Fox watched as she left then left going back to his room.   
  
Remember I strive for Reviews so don't make me wait. J 


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3  
  
The Dance  
  
Everyone had decided to go out to the Mixxer. The Mixxer was one of the hottest clubs in LA.  
  
Chad took Whitney as his date. Ethan took Gwen and Fox took Theresa.  
  
The club was full to full for it to be only 9.  
  
"Wow !!!", Theresa exclaimed. "I've never scene this many people at one place before.", she added in amazement.  
  
"Well, that's LA for you, honey.", Fox replied with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"I know, you'd think I'd got used to this by now, but I can't get over how differently LA is from Harmony.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I see, were going to be spend most of our time here together. Chad and Whitney are oblivious to the outside world, as are Gwen and Ethan.", Fox said head towards the bar.  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy for Whit. I just wish her parents were supportive of her and Chad. It obvious to anyone having eyes how much those two are in love.", Theresa replied following Fox.  
  
"Do you think Whit, will marry Chad if her father continues to disapprove of Chad ?", Fox questioned.  
  
"Don't know, Whit has changed so much. A year ago you couldn't have give her a million bucks to defy her family.", Theresa began.  
  
"Can I help you ?", The bartender asked.  
  
"Tequila, dry please.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I'll have the same, thanks.", Fox replied.  
  
"The way I see, Theresa is she didn't actually defy Dr. Russell or Coach. She is a grown woman, and she's well capable of making her own decisions.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yep, she is, but Whit always been so close to all of her family. Growing up I was always jealous of her relationship with Simone. They were un-separable.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I guess things change. From what I can see Simone hates Chad and Whitney. It will be awfully hard, not to mention un-comfortable to always have Simone watching and waiting for something to come between them. Waiting to make her move, so to speak.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about, that's how Gwen was with my and Ethan's relationship. Her and Rebecca were always watching, waiting, hoping and praying for me to screw up, and when I did Gwen went right for the kill.", Theresa replied, she looks so sad so pitiful.  
  
"Hey, come on. I'm not, going to let Ethan spoil your night.", Fox replied. "again.", he added dryly.  
  
"Look at her, she's all over him.", Theresa huffed.  
  
"Theresa, she should be he's her husband and father of her daughter.", Fox replied.  
  
"I know, if she'd only kept her legs closed.", Theresa fumed.   
  
"And if he'd kept his…", Fox began.  
  
"Fox, she trick him, I know she did. Ethan loved, loves me.", Theresa quickly rephrased her statement.  
  
"No, Theresa, I don't think Gwen trick him. I'm sure he was conscious of what he was doing and so was she.", Fox replied.  
  
Theresa walked over and got her glass filled.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I know the…", Theresa replied.  
  
"You know nothing, Theresa, you're going to have to accept that Ethan has as much or more so to do with Gwen getting pregnant. It takes two to tango.", he replied.  
  
"No, Gwen seduced him.", Theresa argued gulping down the whole glass in one sip.  
  
"Can I get another drink ?", she asked.  
  
The bartender nodded and filled her glass again.  
  
"Why do, you want me to hate Ethan ?", she finally asked.  
  
"I don't Theresa. I just want you to see him for what he truly is. He used you and Gwen. He enjoys the attention you two give him.", Fox replied.  
  
"No, you don't know Ethan, he loves me.", she argued and gulped down another glass.  
  
"Another, ma'am ?", The bartender asked.   
  
"Yep, and keep them coming.", she replied giving him a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Sure thing, ma'am.", Bartend replied.  
  
"Theresa, is that all you're going to do sit here, gulp glass after glass of liquor ?", Fox asked.  
  
"No, you want to dance ?", she asked.  
  
"Maybe, later.", he replied gulping the rest of his drink down.  
  
I need a lover to give me The kind of love That would last always I need somebody uplifting To take me away I want a lover who know me Who understands how I feel inside   
  
Someone to comfort and hold me   
  
Through the long lonely nights Till the dawn Why don't you take me away  
  
"Fox, I love this song, please dance with me.", Theresa pleaded.  
  
"Ok, my lovely.", he replied.  
  
Dreamlove come rescue me Take me up take me down   
  
Take me anywhere you want to baby now I need you so desperately   
  
Won' you please come around  
  
Fox held Theresa close to him.   
  
'Ethan really hurt, did he.'   
  
He watched as she lip sang the words.  
  
'That bastard don't deserve you'  
  
'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby  
  
I don't want another pretender  
  
To disillusion me on more time  
  
Whispering words of forever.  
  
"Are you, ok ?", Fox asked looking in her eyes.  
  
"Will I ever find someone to love me. Like Ethan did.", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you will Theresa. You're a great friend and a great person. And mark my words Mr. Right   
  
Is waiting for you, it may not, be Ethan but, you will find happiness and lots and lots of it.", Fox  
  
replied.  
  
Playing with my mind I need someone to hold on to The kind of love that won't fly away I just want someone to belong to Everyday…. Of my life Always… So come and take me away  
  
"I don't know about that, Fox. Maybe I'm not meant to be happy to feel loved.", Theresa replied.  
  
"No, don't talk like that, Theresa. You are a wonderful person and one of my very best friends. If anyone deserves happiness and love it's you.", Fox replied tilting her head up so their eyes meet.  
  
They just stared in each other eyes and both moved in closer. Their lips were inches apart.  
  
Kiss her his mind screamed  
  
'Kiss me, please .God let him kiss me'  
  
"I-I.", Fox stuttered." 'God, what am I doing. I love Whitney. Whitney, Whitney, Whitney. '  
  
"I'm sorry.", Theresa replied. 'God, what's wrong with me, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to be with him. No, I didn't. Ok, maybe I did'  
  
"For what.", Fox asked.   
  
"I stepped on your foot.", Theresa lied.   
  
"Oh, ok. I didn't notice, see you didn't need to apologize.", Fox replied with a small chuckle.  
  
"Next time I'll remember that.", Theresa replied with a forced smile.  
  
Dreamlover come rescue me Take me up take me down Take me anywhere you want to baby now I need you so desperately Won't you please come around 'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby  
  
"This song describes how I fell.", she finally said with hesitation.  
  
"Oh, really. Let me guess, Ethan's the Dream lover .", Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know.", Theresa replied. "All my life I've always want a fairytale romance.", Theresa added.  
  
"With Ethan ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Um, hmm.", Theresa replied. "I've loved Ethan all my life. Sometimes, I think, I'm afraid to let go of him, like he's my life line or something like that.", she confessed.  
  
Chad looked up and saw Fox and Theresa.  
  
"Look.", he said to Whitney.  
  
"Oh My Gosh. They look so cute together.", Whitney exclaimed.  
  
"I know, you know what Fox told me once ?", Chad asked. "He said that he would have pursued Theresa if she wasn't married to Julian and wasn't so hung up on Ethan.", Chad replied.  
  
"I knew that. It was obvious that Fox had a thing for Theresa.", Whitney replied.  
  
"What about now ? Do you think Fox loves that mystery woman more than Theresa ?", Chad asked.  
  
"Don't know. I'm not, and expert at reading people especially not Fox. We have nothing whatsoever in common.", Whitney replied. "Don't get me wrong I like Fox, but my heart will forever belong to you.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Ethan, Ethan.", Gwen asked. "Look.", Gwen said pointing to Fox and Theresa. "Don't they look so good together ?", Gwen asked.   
  
"Really good.", Ethan replied dryly. 'Yuck, I think I'm going to hurl. I can't believe Theresa would stoop that low.'  
  
"They do look good together, maybe with a little help they might even become an idem.", Gwen replied.   
  
"What ? NO, Gwen honey I think their just friends and I thought we agreed to forget about Theresa and let her lead her own life.", Ethan replied. 'Gwen, damn it I'm not going to let you destroy Theresa and me.'  
  
"I know, but I just think they look good together.", Gwen protested.  
  
"GWEN, I don't think that's for you to decide.", Ethan said trying to convince his wife to let things go.  
  
"I suppose not, but if Theresa's occupied with Fox then she'll leave us along.", Gwen reasoned.  
  
"Gwen, I want that too.", Ethan began. 'Yeah, right. I love Theresa and I want her back.' "But, maybe that's not a good idea, besides if they are attracted to one another they'll do it on their own time.", Ethan added.  
  
"I suppose so.", Gwen replied.  
  
Dreamlover come rescue me Take me up take me down Take me anywhere you want to baby now I need you so desperately Won't you please come around 'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby…  
  
Fox let go of Theresa.  
  
"Are you two, together.", A man asked.  
  
"No, we're not. He's just one of my best friends.", Theresa answered not let Fox get a word in.  
  
"Well, you two sure look good together.", he replied.  
  
"Thanks.", Theresa replied then her and Fox walked back over to the bar.  
  
"See, Theresa. It's like I told you I make you look good.", Fox replied.  
  
"Uh, hmm. Sure.", Theresa replied. "You're a great accessory. I'll never leave home without you ever again.", Theresa replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's going on here ?", Ethan asked walk up to them.  
  
That's all for now, remember you reviewth I writeth. Jess ;) 


	4. Pay Back's A Bitch

Chapter 4  
  
Pay Back's A Bitch  
  
Theresa gulp down another glass of wine.  
  
"How could he say that ?", she asked out loud.  
  
"Theresa, come on you don't need to do this.", Fox warned.  
  
"Why not, thanks to you're big mouth, I've lost Ethan forever.", Theresa exclaimed. "How, could you say that to him. Knowing how much I love him.", she continued.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What's going on here ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Ethan, it's none of you're business.", Theresa began.  
  
"Like hell it isn't, Theresa you're fragile, lord knows what he'll do to take advantage of you…", Ethan began.  
  
"Theresa come on to me, ok. Bro, she wants me, so butt out of it.", Fox exclaimed.  
  
Ethan walked off angrily.  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan, he believed Fox, Ethan actually believed that she would come on to Fox.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"I hate you.", Theresa hissed.  
  
"Theresa, how many time do I have to tell you this, I'm sorry.", Fox began.  
  
"No, you're not, you hate Ethan so you used me to get back at him.", Theresa replied gulping another glass of wine down.  
  
"How many glasses have you had ?", Fox asked.  
  
"This makes, seven.", Theresa said pointing to the glass she held then gulped it straight down.  
  
"Come on, Theresa. Quit this. You're going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning.", Fox scowled.   
  
"And you're point is.", Theresa retorted.   
  
"Theresa I care about you…", Fox began.  
  
"Yeah, right. You care so much, don't you.", Theresa replied sarcastically. "You're just like Julian and Ivy all you care about is yourself.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Damn, I'm out of cash.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm not going to help you get piss ass drunk.", Fox replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll just go find myself a man who will pay for my drinks.", Theresa getting up, but she sit right back down, she felt suddenly dizzy.  
  
"Are you sure you only had 7 drinks.", Fox asked noticing the way she was acting.  
  
"No, I had just seven glasses of wine, I also had 4 vodkas, and two cherry wine coolers.", Theresa confessed.  
  
"Ok, Theresa, no more for you. We're going home it's a wonder you're even walking.", Fox replied.  
  
"No, Fox. I'm fine.", Theresa argued.  
  
"No, you're not. Theresa, we're going home.", Fox ordered.  
  
"No.", Theresa yelled.  
  
"Is there a problem.", one of the men setting at the bar asked.  
  
"No…", Fox began.  
  
"Yeah, there is, this creep, just offered me money to sleep with him and when I refused but, he just won't take no for an answer.", Theresa replied with a smirk.  
  
"Is that right ?", The guy asked getting closer to Fox the man was about 6'7 and 350.  
  
"Hey, buddy. Theresa and I are friends. She's just mad at me that's all.", Fox replied he looked at Theresa to help him but, she just looked away.  
  
"You're a liar.", Theresa replied. "I've never seem you before in my life.", Theresa added.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.   
  
"Theresa, come on tell him.", Fox ordered.  
  
"Don't yell at her.", the man ordered.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.  
  
"I said don't yell at her, don't make me tell you again.", the man replied.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began, but before he could get another word out the man punched in the jaw and then began to beat him unconscious.  
  
"Hey, come on, that's enough.", Theresa said jerking on the man shirt.  
  
"If you say so ma'am but, if this guy tries to both you again, you know we're to find me.", the man said then walked over to we're a bunch of biker men set.  
  
"Fox.", Theresa said couching over him.  
  
"Theresa.", Fox said in between gasp for breath.  
  
"Why'd you do that ?", Fox said after he finally caught his breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry…", Theresa began. "Fox, you're bleeding.", Theresa exclaimed then touched his lip.  
  
"You think.", Fox replied sarcastically. "I was beat up by a man 3 times my size.", he added.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd beat you up. I just thought he'd scary you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Well, you were wrong.", Fox replied.  
  
"Fox, the room spinning.", Theresa said once they were standing.  
  
"Theresa, we're going home, ok.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok.", Theresa said then placed her hand to his eye.  
  
"Your eyes are swollen.", she added. "Fox, I'm sorry.", She said kissing his eyelids.  
  
Fox looked down at her and laughed she was drunk.  
  
That's all for now. :) 


	5. I'm Sorry

Chapter 5  
  
I'm Sorry  
  
Theresa and Fox had just got back to the beach house.  
  
"Fox, like I said earlier, I didn't mean for this to happen.", Theresa said go over and lay on the couch.  
  
"I know you didn't, Theresa. But, the next time I ask for you're help, don't pull one of your stunts like you did tonight.", Fox replied.  
  
"I promise, I'll never do that again.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Good, how are you felling.", Fox asked looking at Theresa.  
  
"Dizzy, nauseous, drunk.", she replied.  
  
"Theresa, why don't you go to sleep. Sleep will help.", Fox replied.  
  
No, I'm not that tired.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Ok, so why don't you just go get changed and at least try to get some sleep.", Fox suggested.  
  
"Ok, but, I don't fell like staying in there by myself…", Theresa began.  
  
"Get changed and then I'll be in there, ok.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok.", Theresa said staggering past Fox.  
  
"Need help ?", he asked.  
  
"No, Fox I'm…", Theresa said before stumbling.  
  
"Here let me help you, before you trip and break your neck.", Fox replied and lead her to her room.  
  
"Thanks.", Theresa replied.  
  
"No, problem…I just like have beautiful woman fall over me.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny.", she replied before closing the door behind herself.  
  
Theresa sat on the bed when she spotted her picture of Ethan, it was on the floor and scattered into a million pieces, she picked up and try to remove the loose pieces of glass off the picture and then she noticed there was a big cut mark along the left side of Ethan's face. "Fox, Come here.", Theresa yelled.  
  
Fox walked in bewildered.  
  
"Who did this ?", Theresa asked gesturing to the picture.   
  
"Theresa, Oh My God…", Fox exclaimed.  
  
"My picture of Ethan is ruined…", Theresa said almost in tears.  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry about that…", he began.  
  
"Don't be, Fox it isn't your fought.", Theresa replied.   
  
"Theresa, here let me help you.", Fox said picking the remaining pieces of glass off the floor.  
  
Theresa ran her finger over the photo. "Fox, I hate felling like this.", Theresa began.  
  
"Felling like what ?", Fox asked turning towards her.  
  
"Like I'm dead inside, like I'm a lost.", Theresa exclaimed. "Fox, make me fell alive, make me feel loved.",Theresa added.  
  
Fox looked at her bewildered.  
  
"What ?", Fox asked thinking it was a misunderstanding.  
  
"Make love to me.", Theresa begged.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but the next chap should be longer also tell me what u think should happen ? Should Fox sleep with her or not ?   
  
Jesse 


	6. More A Like Than You Think

Chapter 6  
  
More A Like Than You Think  
  
"What ?", Fox asked thinking it was a misunderstanding.  
  
"Make love to me.", Theresa begged.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.  
  
"Fox, we're friends right ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Of course we are, but...", began  
  
"And you care about me and I care about you.", she interrupted.  
  
"Theresa, we're friends, ok. You love Ethan and I love Wh…", Fox began.  
  
"You love who, Fox ? ", Theresa asked. Then it hit her.  
  
"Oh, My God !!!", she exclaimed.  
  
"You love Whitney!!!", she said totally shocked and angry. "How could you do this ?", she asked. "You know how much in love they are.", she continued.  
  
"Well, well aren't you one to talk, Theresa you are obsessed with Ethan, my half- brother who is by the way married.", Fox replied.  
  
"No, Ethan loves me.", Theresa argued.  
  
"But, he's married and he's got a kid now. Do you honestly think Ethan will leave Gwen and Miranda to be with you ?",. Fox asked.  
  
"Fox he loves me, not Gwen.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Maybe so, but Ethan is to much of a goody two shoes to leave Gwen to raise Miranda, as single parent.", Fox replied.  
  
"What about you ?",she asked. Fox looked at her confused.  
  
"Fox, come on Whitney will never love you, she loves Chad and only Chad.", she went on.  
  
"You don't know that, she hasn't been with no one other than Chad.", Fox replied.  
  
Theresa looked at him he was right.  
  
"Yeah, but..", Theresa began.  
  
"But, nothing, I'm right and you know it.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, you maybe.", Theresa reasoned.  
  
"Look at this way Ethan loved Gwen, right ?", Fox asked. "but, yet he went on to find happiness and love with you.", he continued. Theresa nodded. "You weren't his first love, so in way you're no better than I am.", Fox remarked.   
  
"No, this is different.", she protested.  
  
"And how's that ? Theresa did you or didn't you be-friend, Gwen in order to snag Ethan away from her?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but…", she argued.  
  
"But, nothing, Theresa you and me both, be-friend the one we loved ,loved in order to get what we wanted.", he interrupted.  
  
"You're right we did.", she replied ashamed of the truth.  
  
"We're more alike, than we originally thought.", he replied.  
  
"Yes, we in deed are.", she replied.  
  
A/N; Tell me whatchu' thought of the chapter and are you satisfied with the outcome. 


	7. Why You Got To Act Like That ?

Chapter 7  
  
Why You Got To Act Like That ?  
  
A Knock came from behind the door.  
  
"It's open.", Theresa exclaimed.   
  
"Theresa…", he began.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I thought you'd be with Whitney, see as you Chad's not here and you're hopelessly in love with her..", she replied.   
  
"Theresa, we need to talk.", he replied.  
  
"About what ? You love Whit, I love Ethan. What else is there to talk about ?", she replied.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.  
  
"What?", she asked.  
  
"Would you like to go to a Christiana Agulara concert, with me.", he asked.  
  
"Why you asking me ? Whitney turn you down ?", she asked.  
  
"No, I didn't ask her. I know who much you love her and I'd plan on us going.", he replied.  
  
"I can't I'm busy.", she replied.  
  
"Ok, fine, suite yourself I'm sure Whitney would love to go.", he replied.  
  
"Ok, sure, I don't care. I'm moving out today any how.", she replied.  
  
"Why ?", he asked.  
  
"Because, there's to many people here who I'm not comfortable in there presents.", she replied.  
  
"Fox if you don't mind I really need get dressed.", Theresa said abruptly.  
  
"Ok, sure.", Fox replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well, get to go .", she replied.  
  
"Ok, damn it, why are you acting like this ?", he asked.  
  
"Acting like what ?", she asked.  
  
"Different.", he replied. "You act like your pissed at me.", he added.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. ", she replied.  
  
"To hell you don't. Theresa, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. Is it Ethan?", Fox asked searching her eyes. "Gwen?", he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine.", she replied escaping his gaze.  
  
"No, your not.", he replied. "Come on you can tell me anything.", he replied.  
  
"Can I ? What if Whitney suddenly needed you ?", she asked.  
  
"Is this what has you so upset ? Do you think I'm going to put Whitney ahead of you ?", he asked.  
  
"Haven't you already ? Fox you left me, you left me in Harmony to be with her.", Theresa said almost in tears. "Why does everybody leave me ?", she asked more to herself. "First papa, then Antonio, then Ethan and now you .", she added.  
  
"Theresa, look at me. I'm sorry. I'm never going to do that again, ok from now on out where ever I go you go and vise versa .", he replied rapping his arms around her.  
  
"You don't have to…", she began.  
  
"I want to, Theresa I care for you and I'm never ever going to leave you, ok. No matter what happens.", he replied.  
  
Theresa lay her head on his shoulder. "So, are we still on for that concert ?", she asked.  
  
"Yep, but on one condition…", he began. Theresa looked at him eagerly. "You don't move out.", he added.  
  
"Ok, deal.", she replied.  
  
"Good.", he replied then kissed her forehead.  
  
A/N: Ok y'all tell me whatchu' thought. ;) 


	8. Getting Ready

Chapter 8  
  
Getting Ready  
  
Theresa had been busy cleaning her room, even though there were maids, she still cleaned after herself.  
  
"Hey.", Whitney said walking in Theresa's room.  
  
"Oh, hey Whit.", Theresa said walking over turning the stereo down.  
  
"Your in a good mood.", Whitney committed.   
  
"Yep.", Theresa replied.  
  
"May I ask why ?", Whitney asked. "You didn't do anything to break up Ethan and Gwen did you ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"No, Whit. Of course not. I'm trying to move on with my life.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Good.", Whitney replied. "So, then what's got you in such a good mood.", Whitney asked.  
  
"Fox.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Fox ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's taking me to see Christina Agulara in concert.", she replied.  
  
"You mean the Justified and Stripped Tour ?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not a big Justin Timberlake fan, but you know how much I love Christiana Agulara.", she replied.  
  
"Well, that's great.", she replied.  
  
"Thanks.", she replied.   
  
"So is it a date ?", Whitney finally asked.  
  
"No, Fox loves y…", Theresa said before catching her self. "Whoever that mystery girl is.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah, but I just thought…", Whitney began. "Uh, nevermind.", Whitney replied. "Ok, so what time does it start ?", she asked.  
  
"5:30", she replied.  
  
"Ok, so we got about 4½ hours to get you ready.", she replied.  
  
"Yeah, your right.", Theresa exclaimed. "I need to wash my hair…I need to go shopping… I need to….", Theresa said saying all the words in one sentence.  
  
"Whoa!!! Theresa slowdown.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Why don't you go take a shower, meet me in 20 minutes and then we'll go hit the shopping malls.", Whitney replied with a giggle.   
  
"Ok, but I'm going to be late…", she began.  
  
"No, your not. Now, go.", Whitney commanded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, Whit. What do you think ?", Theresa asked modeling the leather pants and blue halter she had just picked out.  
  
"The pants are a must have, but the shirt, I don't like.", Whitney advised.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back.", Theresa said going back into the dressing room.  
  
Moments later she came out wearing a purple tank. "How's this look ?", she asked.   
  
"Great!!!", Whitney replied.  
  
"You sure ?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, positive.", she replied.  
  
"Ok, which outfit ? The gray mini shirt and green silk blouse or the leather pants and purple tank ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Why don't you buy both ? I mean you can wear one outfit tonight and one when ever you want to.", she replied. "Both look good on you.", she added.  
  
"Thanks, Whit.", Theresa replied. "What time is it ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"2:55", Whitney replied.  
  
"Ok, I have time.", she replied.  
  
"Time for what ?", she asked.  
  
"To buy accessories.", Theresa replied closing the door to change back into her clothes.  
  
"Whitney laughed. "Ok, but remember were to meet Chad and Fox at 3:30", Whitney replied.  
  
"I know.", she replied.  
  
"Ready?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to go to Barron's they've got a sale on hand bags.", she replied.  
  
"I know.", Whitney replied.  
  
A/N: I know this chap really sucked but, it was need to set up the next . 


	9. Questions Answered

Chapter 9  
  
Questions Answered.  
  
"Theresa, come on we don't have time to do your hair over. It looks fine.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Are you sure ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure.", Whitney replied. "You look great.", Whitney added.  
  
"Do you think I should….", Theresa began.  
  
"No, you don't need to change.", Whitney interrupted.  
  
"So, you think the leather outfit looks better than the skirt and top ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you don't have time to change, your leaving in 10 minutes.", Whitney replied.  
  
There was a knock from behind the door  
  
"Everyone, decent ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Whitney yelled.  
  
Fox walked in.  
  
"Theresa you look…wow!!!", Fox said speechless.  
  
Whitney laughed. "Told you, he'd like.", Whitney whispered to Theresa.  
  
"Thanks.", Theresa replied try not to laugh at Whitney's comment.  
  
"So, you ready to go ?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I need to put on more makeup.", she replied.  
  
"More ?', Whitney asked.   
  
"Yeah, so Whitney will you help me and Fox you can go wait in the living room.", she replied.  
  
"Yes, ma'am.", Fox replied then left closing the door behind him.  
  
"Theresa, you don't need no more make up.", Whitney replied.  
  
"I know I said that to get rid of Fox for a minute.", she replied.  
  
"Why ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"I need to ask you something ?", Theresa began. Whitney nodded. "Whit, what do you think of Fox ?", she asked.  
  
"Theresa, you know what I think of him, he's a good person and he's one of my friends.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Ok, would you ever date him ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"I love Chad.", Whitney said taken back by Theresa question.  
  
"I know that, but let's just pretend for a minute that Chad and you weren't a couple. Would you consider going out with Fox ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresa, this is ridiculous. You know that I love Chad.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Whit, just answer the question, would you or wouldn't you go out with him if not for Chad?", Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't know Theresa. I've never thought of Fox as more than a friend.", Whitney replied. "Why'd you ask me that ?', Whitney added.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just a little curious about your and Fox's friendship.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, we're friends. Nothing more. I'd never cheat on Chad.", Whitney replied. "Fox's isn't my type.", she added.  
  
"Ok, Whit, I believe you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Ok, Theresa you better hurry, you're going to be late.", Whitney said changing the subject.  
  
"You're right.", Theresa replied. "Where's my…", Theresa began.  
  
"Here.", Whitney said handing her, her purse.   
  
"Thanks, Whit.", Theresa said running out of her room into the living room area.  
  
"Ready ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Ready.", Fox repeated.  
  
"Bye, guys.", Whitney said walking into the room. "Have fun.", she added.  
  
"Bye, Whit.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Bye.", Fox replied laughing at Theresa's perkiness.   
  
A/N; So What did you think ? 


	10. Heart 2 Heart

Chapter 10   
  
Heart To Heart  
  
A/N: This chapter takes place after the concert I don't know how to write a concert…lol.   
  
"Oh My God… I can't believe how great her performance was and the stage seat…", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah.", Fox replied not really listening.  
  
"What's wrong ?', Theresa asked noticing Fox look depressed.  
  
"I was just thinking.", he replied.  
  
"About what ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Whitney.", Fox replied simply.  
  
"What about her ?', she asked.  
  
"How different we are .", he replied honestly.  
  
"different ?", she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about how much her family cares about her decisions as were mine wouldn't care if I died.", he replied.  
  
"I care, I may not be family but, you know I'm here for you, right ?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know that but, I guess I'm finally seeing things differently.", he replied.  
  
"Like what ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"How so much of my time has been consumed with a dream. Whitney doesn't love me and probily never will.", Fox replied. "I've been so caught up in how to make Whitney mine that I've forgot about everyone and everything that's important.", he added.  
  
Theresa sat there just listening, there was really nothing she could say.  
  
"Fox, when'd you first find out you were in love with her ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Do you remember the day I told you about Whitney singing at the Blue note ?', he asked. Theresa nodded.   
  
"So, all this time you've been in love with her ?",she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yep.", he replied.  
  
"You know I ought to have figured this out.", Theresa began. Fox looked at her. "I mean the clues were all there. First off, you said your mystery woman was going to LA, Secondly you said she and her parents weren't getting along to well, then you spent every waking hour with us, Whit, Chad and I, lastly you can best buds with Chad and Whit.", Theresa continued.  
  
"Yeah, I did give too much, info out, accidental of course, but thank God that no one put all them together.", he replied.  
  
"Yeah, well Fox if I'd not been so consumed in Ethan, I'd figured it out. You better hope Whit nor Chad, especially Chad finds out your secret. ", she replied.  
  
"I know, but if they do, then I'll face it. I mean there not nothing anyone can do, to make me fall out of love with her, right ?", Fox asked. "I'm sure you've felt the same way, with Ethan.", he asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Theresa replied the truth was she wasn't for sure. Yeah, she loved Ethan, but anymore she didn't care what happened with Ethan or Gwen.   
  
"So, where you want to go ?", Fox asked changing the subject.  
  
"Home, I mean I want to call Little Ethan before it gets to late.", Theresa replied.   
  
"It's 8:30 now, so it's about…", Fox began.  
  
"11:30 in Harmony.", They both said at her same time.  
  
Theresa laughed. "Do you have your cell ?", she asked.  
  
"No, left it back at the beach house .", he replied.  
  
"Same here.", she replied. 


	11. Why Do I Care

Why Do I Care  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'What makes Fox love Whitney ? They have totally nothing in common. Whitney loves Chad, why can't Fox see that he has no chance with Whitney.'  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Make love to me.", Theresa begged.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.  
  
"Fox, we're friends right ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Of course we are, but...", began  
  
"And you care about me and I care about you.", she interrupted.  
  
"Theresa, we're friends, ok. You love Ethan and I love Wh…", Fox began.  
  
"You love who, Fox ? ", Theresa asked. Then it hit her.  
  
"Oh, My God !!!", she exclaimed.  
  
"You love Whitney!!!", she said totally shocked and angry.  
  
*End Of Flash back.*  
  
"God, why Whitney, why does Fox have to love my best friend of all people ?", Theresa asked.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Fox, when'd you first find out you were in love with her ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Do you remember the day I told you about Whitney singing at the Blue note ?', he asked. Theresa nodded.   
  
"So, all this time you've been in love with her ?",she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yep.", he replied.  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
"Whitney, you'll never realize just how lucky you are. Fox is great guy, charming, funny, handsome…", Theresa began.  
  
"You forgot, nice, caring and sensitive.", Fox joked.  
  
"Fox, how long you been there ?", Theresa asked totally shocked.  
  
"Long enough.", Fox replied. "So, can I come in or do I have to stand here.", Fox asked.  
  
"Come in. You know that you're always welcome in here.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah, well you've been acting weird lately.", Fox replied.  
  
"Weird, me no of course not.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever.", Fox replied. "You call Little E, yet ?"  
  
"Yeah, momma said 'he was already asleep', when I called. Lord, how I miss him.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, he lucky to have you.", Fox replied. "But, anything beats Ivy "Cold hearted Bitch" Winthrop, right."  
  
"Yeah, well Little Ethan will be treated no better, nor no less than any of my other unborn children.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, I must admit you're a wonderful mother.", Fox replied.   
  
"I try to be, but something in motherhood are difficult. You know I really dread the day when Ethan asks me who his father is. I never want Julian in his life, but one day I do realize Ethan may want tro know and possiably spend time with his dad.", Theresa admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll deal with it. I mean, Ethan will never chose Julian over you or vise versa.", Fox replied.  
  
"I just hope I raise him with the right morals.", Theresa replied.  
  
"You will, Theresa. You're a good person, but you should lay off that whole fate ordeal. It really getting old.", Fox replied.  
  
"Shut up off me, will you.", Theresa asked raking her hand through his hair messing it up.  
  
"Why you little…", Fox began.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help it, I just had to do it.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah and just got to do this.", Fox replied tickling her.  
  
"Fox, don't.", Theresa replied in between fits of laughter.  
  
"Why ? Theresa,, pay back's a bitch, right ?", he asked.  
  
"Fox, quite…",Theresa said in betweens giggles.  
  
"If you say that I'm the best looking guy in the world and you'd rather be with me over Ethan, then it's a done deal.", Fox requested.  
  
"Ok, ok. Fox you're the the hottest guy in the world and I'd rather be with you, not Ethan.", Theresa replied. "Happy ?", she asked.  
  
"And mean it.", he ordered.  
  
Theresa pulled him closer to her and kissed him. "Is that reassuring enough for you.", she asked.  
  
"You bet , it is.", Fox replied kissing her again.  
  
*End of fantasy* A/N: he he trick ya. ;)  
  
"Theresa, say it.", Fox replied snapping Theresa out of her daze.  
  
"Ok, Fox you're the hottest guy ever and I'd rather spend time with you anytime over Ethan", Theresa replied.  
  
"That's more like it.", he replied letting her go.  
  
"You know I'm kind of jealous of him. He has a very hot beautiful woman in his life.", Fox flirted.  
  
"Charming, aren't you.", Theresa asked flirtatiously.  
  
"You bet.", Fox replied. "All woman love a man with charm, right ?"  
  
"Yeah, no woman can't resist you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I know, that's why you have long conversations about me by yourself. Admit Theresa, you want me.", Fox replied.  
  
Theresa looked at him speechless. 'Do I'  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. You're all I dream about.", Theresa replied.  
  
"You know I can always make them a reality.", with that he was gone leaving Theresa to ponder what exactly was going on with herself and them in general. 


	12. Bet You She Don't Love You Like I Love U

Chapter 12  
  
I Bet You She Don't Love You…Like I Love You.  
  
Theresa got up from her bed she couldn't sleep all she could think about was Fox and what exactly was going on between her and him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Charming, aren't you.", Theresa asked flirtatiously.  
  
"You bet.", Fox replied. "All woman love a man with charm, right ?"  
  
"Yeah, no woman can't resist you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I know, that's why you have long conversations about me by yourself. Admit Theresa, you want me.", Fox replied.  
  
Theresa looked at him speechless. 'Do I'  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. You're all I dream about.", Theresa replied.  
  
"You know I can always make them a reality.", with that he was gone leaving Theresa to ponder what exactly was going on with herself and them in general  
  
*End Of Flashback.  
  
"God, what is happening to me…I love Ethan. I have always and will always love Ethan. Fox, is just my friend.", Theresa said trying to convene herself what she was saying was true.  
  
She looked up noticing the picture of Fox and her on the dresser. Whitney had took it one day at the pool, she remembered that day vividly. It was one of the lucky days down there Chad didn't have to work and all of them just sit by the pool talking and laughing. "Life was so simple then.", Theresa said looking away from the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox lay there thinking about Theresa. 'What is going on with us? Lately there is so much sexual tension between us, Why ? Where in love with different people.'  
  
He got up noticing the kitchen light was on.  
  
"Whitney ?", h asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"No, it's me…sorry to disappoint you.", she replied.   
  
"It's not what you think…I thought you was Whitney because she usually wakes up around this time for a midnight snack.", he explained.  
  
"Oh, you sure know a lot about her ? Then again why wouldn't you she's the woman you love, right ?"  
  
"Why, do you got to act like that every time I mention Whitney ? Isn't she your best friend ?", he asked.  
  
"Of course she is,. I love Whitney…but, I'm sorry if I don't see your undying love for her. Fox she knows not a handful of things about you.", Theresa lectured.   
  
"And that's your business, how ?", Fox asked. "Theresa, you don't have to approve of us."  
  
"Us ?", Theresa laughed. "Fox theirs is no 'us' when it comes to you and Whitney. There's a Fox and There's a Whitney but, no Fox and Whitney.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Not yet anyhow, give it time…she'll learn to love me.", Fox replied.  
  
"Learn ? Fox you can't teach a person to love you.", Theresa lectured.  
  
"Ok, Whitney loves me she just doesn't know it yet.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, well sure, Whitney loves you so much.", Theresa mimicked.  
  
"Why do you care, Theresa ?", Fox asked.  
  
"You're my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt.", Theresa replied part of what she was saying was true…but, there was something about Fox loving another woman that drove her mad.  
  
"Well, be happy for me. Theresa, I'm so close to get her all to myself. So close I can taste it.", Fox replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll make her happy.", Theresa replied. "I just hope she'll make you happy."  
  
"And, she will…Whitney's the only woman I've ever loved."  
  
Theresa looked at him those words hurt but, she had no idea why.  
  
"That's good.", was all she could manage.  
  
"Yeah, so you have any break troughs with my half brother ?", Fox asked.  
  
"No, I've gave up…I don't love Ethan like I use to…we can never be together.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, you fell ok ? Cause normally you'd be saying how fate was going to bring you Ethan and how you'd never give up on him. And That you'd love him till the day you die."  
  
"Well not, no more.", Theresa exclaimed.   
  
"Come here.", Fox said placing his palm to her forehead. "No, fever."  
  
Theresa laughed. "I'm not sick, Fox. I'm just finally realizing what's been there all alone. That Ethan and my love was no more than a fantasy that I created in an attempt to some how live the fairytale end that I always read about in storybooks.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Theresa. I really am…I'm glad that your not going to let Ethan strange you along anymore."  
  
"Thanks, Fox.", Theresa replied. 'I just hope you come to the same relation that I have. That Whitney and you are just like me and Ethan….PRETEND.'  
  
A/N: Whatchu' think ? Do you think Theresa is falling in love with Fox ? 


	13. Angier

Chapter 13  
  
Jealousy   
  
"Hey, Theresa.", Whitney greeted as Theresa walked in the living room area.  
  
"Hey, Whit. You're up early ?", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yep, well I'm suppose to meet Fox for breakfast.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Fox ?", Theresa asked trying not to hide her disappointment.   
  
"Yeah, Chad had to leave early so, Fox volunteered to take me out for breakfast.", she replied.  
  
"Oh, well I'm just going to go make self busy were you can get ready for your and Fox's breakfast date.", with that Theresa was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa!!!", Fox called after her.  
  
"WHAT!!!", She yelled not caring how upset she sounded.  
  
"What's wrong, with you ? Did Ethan do something to upset you …", he began.  
  
"NO.", She yelled. "ETHAN HASN'T DONE A DAMN THING."  
  
Fox looked at her puzzled what was going on.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong and don't tell me nothing ?", he replied.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE ?", she snapped.  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done.", Fox began.  
  
"NO, YOUR NOT…If you are tell Whitney you can't take her to breakfast.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.  
  
"DON'T.", she exclaimed. "You just proved how much you cared for me.", with that Theresa left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
  
"Whitney ?", Fox asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm?", Whitney asked.  
  
"What's Wrong with Theresa ?", he asked.  
  
"I don't know she seemed fine earlier when we talked.", she replied.  
  
"Really, well I just saw her and well lets put this way if looks could kill I'd be dead.", he replied.  
  
"And you have no idea why ?", she asked.  
  
"None whatsoever.", he replied.  
  
"Maybe she's mad over the breakfast luncheon.", Whitney offered.  
  
"Who told Theresa of our breakfast date ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Me. Why ?", she asked.  
  
"I ought to have known…", he began.  
  
"About the luncheon., Fox I'm sorry but, Chad called a couple a minutes ago…turns out he's going to have a 30 minute break so, I'm going to swing by and uh, see him. I hope you don't mine ?", Whitney lied. 'Fox, you and Theresa are perfect together.'  
  
"Of course not.", Fox replied.  
  
"Good !!!!", she replied. "Well I'm going head out now…try to talk to Theresa.", Whitney advised.  
  
"Ok, bye.", he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"GO AWAY!!!", Theresa yelled.  
  
"No, Theresa we need to talk.", Fox replied.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about…You love Whitney and when you had to chose between us, you chose her.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa…Open up. I don't like talking to doors.", Fox replied.  
  
"To Bad, I do.", she replied.  
  
"Theresa open the damn door.", he demanded.  
  
Theresa opened the door.  
  
"Come in.", she replied sarcastically.  
  
Fox walked in noticing there was broken glass everywhere.  
  
"Don't you have a date with your precious Whitney ?", she asked.  
  
"No…she couldn't make it.", he replied.  
  
"And let me guess you wanted your door mat to accompany you…Guess again. I'm no bodies door mat.", she huffed.  
  
"No, actually I wanted to say I'm sorry…Theresa I shouldn't use you like I do. I don't mean to but, I do. You're special to me and I guess I take advantage of you and of our friendship.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, well I shouldn't obsess over who you ask out.", she reasoned.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald…would you accompany me to breakfast.", he asked.  
  
"I don't know I'll have to think about it.", she replied.  
  
"Please…", he added.  
  
"Please, hmm ?", Theresa teased.  
  
"Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald…", he began.  
  
"Ok, but on one condition… you buy.", she replied.  
  
"Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald I'm insulted.", he replied.  
  
Theresa looked up at him with a smile. "Right, it goes along with your prince charming route."  
  
"Yeah, well having the most beautiful woman also cosponsor with the routine.", he flirted.  
  
"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, you really know what to say to make me smile, don't you ?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah and what a smile you have…Theresa one smile from you could bring a man to his knees.", he replied.  
  
"Really ?", she replied. 'Even You ?'  
  
"What happened to this ?", he asked picking up the picture of them off the floor.  
  
"I throw it against the door.", she replied simply.  
  
"You hate me that much ?", he joked.  
  
"No, but at the time I couldn't stand you or Whitney.", she replied.  
  
"Really ?", he replied.  
  
"Yep…childish ,hmm?", she asked.  
  
"You said it not me.", he replied.  
  
She looked at him she was falling for him and fast…and it killed her to think his heart lie elsewhere's with her best friend of all people.  
  
A/N: Whatch'u think ? And do you like the plot thus far ? 


	14. Talk About The Future

Chapter 14  
  
Talk Of The Future  
  
"Fox where are you taking me ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"You'll see.", Fox replied. "It's a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises, they always in a disaster.", she replied.  
  
"Not this time.", he replied.  
  
"Tell me where we're going.", she ordered. "Please.", she added sweetly.  
  
"Uh, no. Theresa, you'll just have to wait and see.", he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Park ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on.", he replied.  
  
"Ok…", she replied following him.  
  
"So, what do you think ?", he asked once they'd reach there destination.  
  
"Wow, Fox you did all of this ?", she asked as her eyes grew big. He'd reserved a small section of the park and had arranged to have the Christmas lights plug up. "How'd you…", she began.  
  
"I'm Crane, remember ?", he replied.  
  
"Well, it's perfect.", she replied. "Was this were you was going to take Whitney ?", she just had to know if this was were he planned to take Whitney.  
  
"No, I actually was going to take her to the Sunset Bovver Café' ", he replied.  
  
"So, you did all of this for me ?", she asked.  
  
"Yep.", he replied.  
  
"I'm flattered, that you actually did all of this for me.", she replied.  
  
"Sit.", he ordered.  
  
She did as she was told .  
  
"So, you not only reserved the park, plug up the lights, but you made breakfast too. Wow, I'm truly amazed.", she teased.  
  
"Chose your poison.", he replied.  
  
"Water.", she replied. "I don't care to much for orange juice."  
  
"Water it is then.", he replied.  
  
"Fox, why didn't you want to take Whitney here ? You know she'd loved it… and besides you could have impressed her with your cooking skills.", Theresa asked.  
  
"I guess, but I don't fell comfortable about cooking for her.", he replied.   
  
"Please, Fox your not bashful about anything.", she replied.  
  
"Well, when it comes to Whitney I am…I want her to love me the way I love her. I want to spend eternity with her.", he replied.  
  
"Eternity ?", she repeated. "Fox, isn't that a little too deep, seeing as you don't hardly know that much about her.", she added. 'Fox loves Whitney, not you so get over Theresa.'  
  
"I know enough… Whitney is a great person.", he replied.  
  
"Yeah, Whitney one in a million.", she replied.  
  
"So, what about you ? Still Ethan Winthrop free ?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I meant it when I said that I am over Ethan.", she replied. 'but, I'm not over you…'  
  
"Good, because your to beautiful to waste your time on somebody who doesn't deserve you.", he replied. "You deserve the best and I will not let you settle for nothing less."  
  
"Thanks, Fox.", she replied. 'You are the best…the best thing that has ever happened to me.'  
  
"Your Welcome.", he replied.   
  
There was a long amount silence.  
  
"I-I, uh… I hope you and get your hearts desires…I hope you get Whitney.", she began. Whitney, she'd said her names as if a whisper.   
  
"And I will. It's only a matter of time before she realizes that she loves me, not Chad.", he replied.  
  
"Confident… that's the first step at spending forever with the love of your life.", she replied. 'Theresa, you had your shot at forever, too bad it was with the wrong man.'  
  
"You think?", he asked.   
  
"Yeah, I do… I think. I don't know. I guess, it's all up to fate. You can have all the faith you in the world, but if God don't have it in his plans for you, then it isn't going to happen. Look at me for example, I spent half my life thinking Ethan and me were going to be together., but look at what happened he married Gwen and she has his child."  
  
"Theresa, I'm..." 'Ethan has hurt you the last time. If I have anything to say in it.'  
  
"Don't it's not your fault... besides, God has someone out there for me. Two times better than Ethan." 'you'  
  
A/N: Plz, Tell me what u think and what u want to see happen. I can use all the ideas I can get.  
  
Jesse : ) 


	15. Trouble In Paradise

Chapter 15  
  
Trouble In Paradise  
  
"Chad, I'm tired of this.", Theresa and Fox heard Whitney exclaim from inside.  
  
What's going on ?", Fox asked more of to himself.  
  
Theresa shrugged. "I don't know, but Whit, seems pretty upset."  
  
"Whitney, please…", Chad began.  
  
"What's going on ?", Theresa asked as she walked in with Fox.  
  
"I'm leaving.", Whitney said flatly.  
  
"leaving ?", Theresa repeated.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Workaholic chose work over me, again. And, I'm tired of it.", Whitney exclaimed.  
  
"Whitney, honey you can't mean this…", Theresa began.  
  
"I do.", she replied.  
  
"Whitney…", Chad began.  
  
"Don't Whitney me.", Whitney exclaimed. "Fox, can you please drive me to the Hillsboro Motel ?"  
  
"Sure,.", Fox said noticing the look Theresa was giving him. "If you're sure you want to go."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Ok, then, I'll drive you.", he replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Theresa looked at Fox with anger, he was actually going to drive Whitney to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whitney, this place don't look too safe.", Fox warned.  
  
"It is, looks can be deceiving."  
  
bang  
  
thump  
  
"No, it's not…Whitney, why don't I just take you back to the beach house ? You can have my room, tonight.", Fox suggested.  
  
"No, I'm not going back… I meant it when I said it was over till Chad come to his senses.", Whitney said placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"At least let me stay with you ?", Fox asked.  
  
"No, I'll be….", Whitney was interrupted by another noise.  
  
"I won't let you say no.", Fox protested. "Whitney, it hard to tell what could happen to girl in this type of neighborhood."  
  
"I'll be fine.", Whitney protested.  
  
thump  
  
"What was that ?", Whitney asked. "It sounded louder than before."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm staying."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"One problem though.", Whitney began. "Where are you going to sleep ?"  
  
"You'll sleep here in the bed and I'll sleep on the nice comfortable floor."  
  
"Fox.", Whitney protested. "I can't let you do that."  
  
"Well, you're not, I'm assisting on it."  
  
"No, you are lying here with me, case closed.", Whitney ordered. "No, ands, if, or , buts, about it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good, now I'm going to get dressed and I'd advise you do the same."  
  
*****Moments later*****  
  
"Ready ?", Whitney asked from behind the door.  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Good."  
  
Whitney came out wearing a white nighty which made Fox's eyes bulge.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't find nothing else." 'I'm sooo uncomfortable… No, he's Fox and he's a good friend.'  
  
"That's ok, Whit.", was all he could manage. 'That's better than ok. Whitney, one day you'll be dressed like this wanting me to want you and soon'  
  
"You sure ?"  
  
"Positively."  
  
"Good, cause if anyone walked in on this, they'd sware I was trying to seduce you.", she stated. "and I'm not."  
  
"I know."   
  
"Good."  
  
A/N: I know this chapters sort of boring but, stick with me it's about to get a lot better. 


	16. Oh My Gosh !

Chapter 16  
  
Oh My Gosh!!!  
  
The rain was pouring Theresa lay there , she couldn't very well sleep it was almost 1 and there was no sign of Fox and Whitney hadn't called her either. "God, please let them be ok."  
  
She got up she knew there was no since in lying there she'd be awake till Fox came in, it was like every time he was away her heart ached till he returned by her side. "Fox, you'll never love me, will you ?", she asked aloud.  
  
She crept in the kitchen hoping and praying no one was up. She felt like being alone-- alone to think.  
  
Looking up at the clock she became even more restless. She remembered Whitney mentioning the Hillsboro Motel and decided to call it, was late but, if she explain her situation maybe-just maybe they'd let her talk to Whitney and perhaps she'd find out what room she'd checked into.  
  
She picked up the receiver not quite sure what she'd say.  
  
"Hello?", a man asked. "Hillsboro Hotel, This is Craig how may I help you ?"  
  
"Hello.", Theresa repeated. "I'm looking for a Whitney Russell, can you please tell me what rooms she's in ?"  
  
"Hold on a sec.", Craig replied leaving her on hold for what seemed like eternity.  
  
"Room 376.", he read.   
  
"Ok, Thank you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Uh-hmm.", he replied. "Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah, were is the hotel located at ?"  
  
"Two Block South of The Hospital. You should see a purple sign saying Hillsboro Hotel.", Craig replied.  
  
"Ok, thank you very much.", she replied.  
  
"You're welcome.", he replied then hung-up.  
  
Room three seventy-six two blocks south of the hospital she jotted down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it.", Whitney exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?", Fox asked.  
  
"The phone's dead.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Mine's back at the beach house.", he stated.  
  
"Shoot, I really need to call Theresa, she'll be worried sick."  
  
"I know, she'll probily thank something's wrong because I haven't got back yet."  
  
"Yeah, Resa a worrywart."  
  
"Resa ?"  
  
"Yeah, growing up everyone called her "Resa", mostly to aggravate her."  
  
"That's cute."  
  
Whitney smiled. "I guess."  
  
"I guess, we better be getting to bed.", he suggested.  
  
"Yep, but, I'm not too tired.", she replied.  
  
"Me either, but I've got to get back over to the beach house in the morning."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Good Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Whitney reached over and cut off the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa arrived at the hotel at about 2:15am she'd decided to go downstairs and get the other key to Whitney's room just to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you ?", Craig asked.  
  
"Hello, I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I called earlier about Whitney Russell, I was wondering if I could use the other key, I was support to have meet her here but, my flight go delayed, so she must have checked in without me.", Theresa lied.   
  
"Ok, Miss, here's the key be sure to return it.", Craig replied handing her the key with a smile.  
  
"Thank you.", Theresa replied noticing how the man seemed attracted to her.  
  
Theresa practically ran up the stairs, she was on a mission, she had to make sure Whitney was ok.  
  
"Fox.", Whitney exclaimed. "Quit it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Roll over.", Whitney commanded.  
  
He rolled over towards her.  
  
The door was cracked , whoever locked was in a hurry, she through.  
  
She stood there watching there was some man in bed with Whitney but, it was to dark to see who.  
  
"Fox, I'm not playing, roll over get off of me.", Whitney replied giving him a shove.  
  
"You weren't complaining earlier.", he teased.  
  
"Whatever, just roll over.", Whitney replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Earlier ?", Theresa whispered. "Oh, MY GOSH Fox and Whitney- they-they sleep together.", tear streamed down her face. 'Fox has finally won Whitney over.'  
  
"God, this can't be happening.", Theresa replied taking one last look in the room before leaving.  
  
"Here's your key back.", Theresa replied trying to seem calm.  
  
"Ok, thank you.", Craig replied eyeing her again.   
  
"Ok, I'll be going bye.", Theresa said running to her car and pulling out just as fast as she could.  
  
She pulled in the beach house parking lot Ethan was there sitting on a rock. 'Oh Good, like life couldn't get worse.'  
  
"Hey, where have you been ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Out.", she replied dryly.  
  
"What's wrong ?", Ethan asked notcing her tear streaked face.   
  
"Life."  
  
"What happen ?"  
  
"Something I wasn't ready for."  
  
"And, What was that ?"  
  
"Fox slept with Whitney!!!", Theresa exclaimed.   
  
"What ?"  
  
"Fox, your brother slept with Whitney my best friend."  
  
"Why, do you care ?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Oh, really, Theresa you've been crying."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, I-- You care."  
  
"It doesn't matter if I care, it happened he--he slept with her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what's wrong with you ?"  
  
"Gwen, threw me out ?"  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"She saw me looking at your picture."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Theresa, I still love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I want you back, I've never stopped wanting you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Theresa, please take me back. I won't mess up this time."  
  
'Honey, you're not never going to get me back, I belong to Fox. No matter what. My heart is his.'  
  
"Theresa, please, give me another chance."  
  
"Ok.", Theresa replied. 'Might as wells, I'm never going to have Fox.'  
  
"Good, Theresa, I promise to make things up to you.", Ethan said kissing her forehead.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 17:   
  
Fox learns Theresa with Ethan. How does he act ? Whitney is confused by Theresa actions. What does she do ?  
  
A/N: pplz, tell me what u think. 


	17. Voice Of Reason

Chapter 17  
  
Voice of Reason  
  
"Hey.", Fox greeted.  
  
"Hi.", Theresa replied not taking her eye off the magazine she was reading. 'The nerve of him.'  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong.", he asked. 'What did I do now ?'  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine.", she replied.   
  
"Oh.", he replied. "Do you want to go to the …."  
  
"I can't go no where today, I got a date."   
  
"A date ?"  
  
"Yeah, with Ethan."  
  
"Ethan ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"As, in Ethan Winthrop, my half brother ?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be the one."  
  
"Theresa, he's going to hurt you again, please don't do this to yourself." 'When will she ever learn ?'  
  
"No, he told me he was going to make up all the bad things that's happened." 'Why do you care, now that you have your precious Whitney.'  
  
"Oh, God. Theresa, when are you going to learn ? He is never going to change."  
  
"So, I love him."   
  
"What about Gwen ?"  
  
"He'll leave her."   
  
"No, he won't."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Resa, please don't do this."  
  
"No, I've made up my mind.", Theresa stormed off.  
  
"What's wrong with her ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"She don't want to listen to reason.", Fox replied.  
  
"About what ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Theresa has decided to be with Ethan, again."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Did she tell you this ?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked 'if she wanted to go out' and she said 'I can't I got a date.' and when I asked 'with whom', she was like 'Ethan' and then when I tried to talk her out of it she said, 'Ethan said', 'he'd make up all the pain he'd caused.' "  
  
"Oh My God, Why would she do this. She told me just yesterday that she was over Ethan ?"  
  
"She told me the same thing, but when it comes to Ethan all he's got to do is sweet talk her and she's putty in his hands."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to try to reason with her."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa.", Whitney asked from outside the closed door.  
  
"Hmm ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Can I come in ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Theresa replied wiping her eyes. There was no way she'd let Whitney see her like this, there was no way she'd let Fox know he'd hurt her.  
  
"Theresa, we need to talk.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Ok.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Honey, what's this I hear about you dating Ethan ?", Whitney asked. "He's married Theresa, he has a child. Theresa, you deserve better."  
  
"But, there isn't better, believe me Whitney I thought there was, I tried to make it work with someone else, but he is a bigger jerk than Ethan.", Theresa explained. "At least with Ethan I know what to expect , I know I'm going to get hurt, but he can't hurt me if I don't love him."  
  
"Don't love him ?"  
  
"Yeah, I love him, but I'm not 'in love' with him."  
  
"Theresa, your making no sense, if you don't love Ethan who do you love ?"  
  
"I doesn't matter, he loves someone else and to make things worst I saw him and this woman in-- in bed together ."  
  
"Oh My God, I'm so sorry Theresa."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not going to break them up, I through with chasing after other women's men."  
  
"Are you ?", Whitney asked. "Because, it sure don't look like it from my point of view. You are with Ethan, Gwen's husband."  
  
"But, I don't love him."  
  
"It doesn't matter. No matter how you look at it he still her husband and your stealing him away from her."  
  
"Yeah, but, Ethan came to me…. He asked me to take him back."  
  
"Theresa, I understand that, but you could and still can say 'NO, I'm through being played, I'm tired of this game we keep playing.'  
  
"Whitney, there's no use. The man I love isn't free."  
  
"So, Theresa, please don't do this, you are to good for this, you told me just then that you don't love Ethan, so don't be with him."  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"But, nothing, you love someone else so fight for that person, don't give up."  
  
"Whitney it isn't that simple."  
  
"So, haven't you always said to fight for what's yours ."  
  
"But, he was never mine."  
  
"Make him yours."  
  
"No, Whitney he's happy, that's all I ever wanted for him was happiness."  
  
"But, honey you're miserable and I'm sure that makes him miserable."  
  
"No, he's to consumed in his own life to worry about me."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"No, Whit, last night was proof."  
  
"Last night ?" 'she don't know, I saw them.'  
  
"Yeah, I walked in on him and the girl he loves."  
  
"Who is he, do I know the girl ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who ?"  
  
"Like, I said 'it, don't matter.', he don't love me and he's in love with someone else."  
  
"So, what about Ethan ?"  
  
"I'm still going out with him, maybe it'll do me some good."  
  
"Ok, Resa, but be careful."  
  
"I will, Whit."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How'd it go ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know, Theresa so confused she doesn't love Ethan, that much is clear, but there is some other man she loves, but from what I can hear he's a jerk."  
  
"What makes you say that ?"  
  
"Theresa said, 'she saw him and another woman doing it last night.', she's heart broken."  
  
"I'd say, did she say whom this guy is ?"  
  
"No, she said, 'it didn't matter.'  
  
"Didn't matter ?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently she's through with stealing with stealing other women's men."  
  
"But, isn't that what she's doing with Ethan ?"  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Did you tell her that ?"  
  
"Yeah, but Theresa says, 'that if she don't love Ethan, then she's not stealing him.', which makes no sense to me."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Fox can I ask you a favor ?"  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Can you please try to talk to her ?"  
  
"I've tried, she just won't listen."  
  
"Please, try again."  
  
"Ok, but it's like talking to the wind."  
  
"I know, but maybe you can at least find out who this man is."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 18: Fox and Theresa talk (argue), Theresa decides jealousy is her only option, Whitney and Chad rekindle. 


	18. You Can't Do This

Chapter 18  
  
You Can't Do This  
  
"Theresa.", Fox began. "Can we talk ?", he asked catching a breath.  
  
"Sure.", Theresa replied. "Come in."  
  
Fox followed her inside.  
  
"What do you want to talk about ?", she asked sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
"You.", he replied. "And Ethan.", he added dryly.  
  
"What about us ?", she asked.  
  
"Are you seriously going to date a married man.", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see nothing wrong with it.", she replied.  
  
"Nothing wrong ?", he repeated. "I'm sorry but, where I come from marriage is suppose to be sacred."  
  
"So, is love, but you don't give a rat's ass about love as long as your happy, right ?", she asked.   
  
"I do care about love and yes it's great if it's with the right person, it can also be hell if it's not.", he replied.  
  
"What are you saying, that Whitney is living in hell, because she's not with you ?", she exclaimed. "Well, guess again, she seemed perfectly happy this morning when I stopped by.", she replied. "They made back up, so much for you and Whit, right.', she taunted  
  
"What are you talking about ?", he asked.  
  
"Whit and Chad made up and you're back at square one.", she replied. "You ought to have hear them, lovey duvey as ever."  
  
She saw the hurt flash in his eyes and she liked it, she was making him hurt and it some how gave her justice to see him in as much pain as he caused her the night before.  
  
"I don't care, what happen one day Whitney will be mine.", he vowed.  
  
"Not in this lifetime.", she replied. "She doesn't love you, get it through your head, she loves Chad always has and always will.", she continued.  
  
"Well, I love her and always will.", he replied.  
  
"Good, for you, but too bad your wasting your time on a woman who doesn't hardly know you exist.", she replied.  
  
"How do you know that ?", he asked. "How do you know that she doesn't dream about me, doesn't fantasize about me ?", he continued.   
  
"Because, Whitney told me that you where just friends, nothing more.", she replied.  
  
"So, that can change.", he replied.  
  
"No, Whitney isn't going to change her mind, you're only a friend to her and will never be nothing else.", she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chad, I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have left.", Whitney stated.  
  
"Whit, You had ever right.", he replied. "I was selfish, only thinking of myself."  
  
"No, Chad I should have stayed here and talked it out like an adult.", she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have the nerve tell me to back off and leave Whitney and Chad alone when you jump at the first you get to shack up with prince Ethan.", Fox exclaimed.  
  
"No, I don't…", Theresa began.  
  
"Oh, you don't prove it, cancel the date.", he dared.  
  
"And, let you get the satisfaction of me doing what you want, never.", she replied.  
  
"Fine, you just proved you are exactly what Rebecca says you are a home wrecking tramp.", he replied.  
  
"I hate you, get out!!!.", she replied. 'How could he say that, how could he hurt me like that.'  
  
"Fine, but it's the truth, there is a lot worst I I could have called you.", he replied.  
  
"What, money grubbing bitch, Crane whore, Harmony slut, I've been called it all, and I don't care.", she replied. "I may be a whore but, like they say whore's get more.", she replied. "But, even whore's have there breaking point."  
  
"Now, you're bragging.", he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm, bragging that I have never ever let you touch me.", she replied.  
  
"Well, that makes two of us, lord knows what you got and who you've had, from the looks of it you aren't particular whom you let in your bed.", he replied.  
  
"Get out, now.", she screamed pushing him out the door. "And stay out I never want to speak to you again."  
  
"That went well.", Whitney commented.  
  
"I'd say.", Fox replied.  
  
"What happened ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"I screwed things up, big time.", he replied.  
  
"What, what'd you say ?", she asked.  
  
"It's not important, I just basically pissed her off.", he replied.  
  
"Oh, do you think she meant what she said, you know about her never wanting to speak to you again ?", Whitney asked.   
  
"I don't know, I don't know how serious she is this time.", he replied.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 19: Theresa and Ethan go out on their date. Fox asks Whitney to go out with him on a date. Theresa is furious when Whitney and Fox show up at the same club as her and Ethan. What will happen ? 


	19. Tainted Love

Chapter 19  
  
Tainted Love  
  
"What's wrong ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"I'm worried over Theresa, I think she's making a huge mistake.", Fox replied.  
  
"I know, but maybe this time she'll learn her lesson.", Whitney replied.  
  
"I doubt it.", Fox replied. "I mean come on this is Theresa we're talking about here, any other woman would have knocked the hell out of Ethan when he came to her with the idea of being with him again."  
  
"I know I would have, Ethan has lied to her over and over again, playing her like a yo-yo.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Yeah, well apparently it all about to happen again.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, Theresa, not stupid though, she knows what he's capable of.", Whitney replied.  
  
"True, but she needs her friends for support even if she hates me right now, I'm there for her.", Fox replied.  
  
"I know.", Whitney replied. "You're a good person and Theresa loves you too."  
  
"Whit, I need your help.", Fox replied.  
  
"With what ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"I kind of over heard Ethan and Chad talking earlier…",Fox began.  
  
"Oh, No, you're sounding like Theresa when she's about to do something foolish.", Whitney replied.  
  
"I know, anyways, Ethan's taking Theresa to the beach night club.", Fox replied.  
  
"And you want me to come and help you spy on Theresa ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Please, Whit, you know as well as I do that Ethan is the last thing Theresa needs.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok, ok, but I hope I don't regret this later.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Thank you, Whitney, Thank you very much.", Fox replied.  
  
"Your welcome, just give me a few minutes to get cleaned up.", Whitney replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa and Ethan had just arrived, despite Ethan's attempts to be the perfect gentleman, he still didn't compare to Fox. Lord, how she loved that man, everything Fox Crane did amazed her, he was like no one else, she'd ever meet.  
  
"You, ok ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Hmm?", Theresa asked coming out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine.", she knew Ethan pretty good and she knew that he couldn't tell a damn thing about the ways she felt, some people just didn't get her, hell no one understood her, no one except Fox. He knew her in side and out, he knew exactly how she felt and he was always there for her.  
  
"Theresa, do you want anything ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"A water, if you don't mind.", Theresa replied. "I'll wait here.", she added sweetly.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back.", Ethan replied.  
  
Theresa nodded. 'Take your time, you won't be missed.'  
  
Theresa looked around what kind of fool did he think she was he was probily in there now calling Gwen whispering sweet nothings over the phone, telling her some lie about his whereabouts, but she didn't care she was using him to replace Fox, she was using him to substitute for Fox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ethan hung up, he had just convinced Gwen, he was fine, he would soon have to tell her the truth, but not now, she was still to delicate.  
  
Fox and Whitney walked in. "There's Ethan, where's Theresa ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I don't see her.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Me either.", Fox replied.  
  
"Fox, Whitney, what a surprise.", Ethan replied.  
  
"And not, a pleasant one, I'm guessing ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Is it ever, where your concerned. ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"What's wrong, bro think I'm going to mess up your chance a scoring with Theresa?', Fox asked.  
  
"If she's smart she'll kick you out on your ass."  
  
"Fox…", Whitney began.  
  
"Don't worry about it Whit, I'm not going to result to his childish games, I have a date to tend to.", Ethan replied walking off with his and Theresa's drinks.  
  
Fox waited till Ethan was gone. "Come on!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok.", Whitney replied following Fox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ethan, what's wrong ?", Theresa asked noticing Ethan seemed angry.  
  
"Fox, that's what's wrong.", Ethan stated.  
  
"What'd he do to Gwen ?", Theresa asked. 'No, Fox would never hurt Gwen, if he did anything it would be to help her.'  
  
"He did nothing to Gwen, he's just here to cause me trouble.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Here ?", Theresa asked. 'Oh, my God, he loves me, he came to rescue me.'  
  
"Yeah, him and Whitney are on some sort of date.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Oh.", Theresa replied. "just, ignore him, cause all you need to worry about is us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't fell right, eavesdropping on Theresa and Ethan…", Whitney began a scolding voice.  
  
"We're not, they know we're here.", Fox pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well they don't know we're in the bushes like a bunch of Russian spies.", Whitney whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt her.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok, I know that.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Good, shh, I don't won't her to hear us, that would ruin everything.", Fox replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ethan!!!", Theresa asked noticing he'd disappeared. "Ethan, where'd you go ?"  
  
Music began to play.  
  
"Shall we ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, we shall.", Theresa replied taking his hand.  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to _ _   
  
run away, I've got to _ _  
  
get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me.  
  
The love we share _ _  
  
seems to go nowhere. _ _  
  
And I've lost my light.  
  
For I toss and turn, I' cant sleep at night.  
  
Fox watched as Theresa danced with Ethan and how Ethan could keep his hands off 'his Resa.'  
  
'His, Resa, where'd that come from, Theresa, and I are only friends, nothing, more. But, you could have more, if you wanted it.', his mind wrestled. 'No, you love Whitney, you've worked to hard to give up now.'  
  
He watched how Theresa body moved in sync with Ethan's, it just didn't seem like Theresa was there, yeah, her body was , but mind her mind seemed. To be somewhere else, with someone else.  
  
Once I ran to you. (I ran)  
  
Now I run from you.  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I gave you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all.  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love.  
  
Theresa, couldn't help but think of Fox, wasn't that how she was with him, she use to run to him with everything, but lately she'd run from him, she ran from the thought of him loving Whitney, the through of him never being hers.  
  
Now I've got to _ _  
  
run away, I've got to _ _  
  
get away.  
  
You don't really want anymore from me.  
  
To make things right you need someone to hold you tight.  
  
And you think love is to pray.  
  
But I'm sorry I' don't pray that way.  
  
Whitney looked at Fox, he was more than a friend to Theresa, or at least he wanted to be. She could see pain, heartache, passion, but above all else love for her shine through Fox's eyes. The way he look at her made it apparent that he was in love with her, if only Theresa knew. Then, Theresa wouldn't be here, her and Fox would be together, they'd be free to love each other.  
  
Once I ran to you. (I ran)  
  
Now I run from you.  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I gave you all a boy could give you.  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all.  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love.  
  
Ethan looked down at Theresa. She was his again, she'd forgave him. No matter what he knew that he could count on Theresa, to love and forgive him. This time something was different though. 'No, that's just silly, I know what is Fox, has just got to you too much this time, Theresa loves me. She LOVES ME'   
  
Don't touch me, please!  
  
I cannot stand the way you tease.  
  
I love you, though you hurt me so.  
  
Fox stood up from where he was hiding, he didn't care Theresa saw him, he didn't care if she accused him of snooping, because he was.   
  
"Fox, what are you doing ?", Whitney hissed. "Theresa, can't see us."  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Touch me Baby! Tainted love.  
  
Touch me Baby! Tainted love.  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Tainted love (ohohohoh).  
  
Theresa looked up and saw him, the man she loved. Theresa pulled out from Ethan's brace, she had to see him, had to know why he was there.  
  
"Too late, I already have.", Theresa replied. "What in the hell are you guys doing ?"  
  
"Theresa, I can explain…", Whitney began.  
  
"Oh, really, I'm sorry, Whit, but I'm not stupid. I know what's going on.", Theresa stated. "You and Fox are snooping on me."  
  
"Theresa…", Whitney began.  
  
"Theresa, before you start in on Whit, know that it wasn't her idea to be here.", Fox explained. "I wanted to check on you."  
  
For a brief moment Theresa heart leaped. 'He cares about me.' Then memories of earlier come clouding in.   
  
"Well, you didn't need to.", Theresa replied. "I'm just a slut remember?"  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.  
  
"Would you just leave ?", Theresa asked. "I don't want you here, I want to be alone with Ethan.", she knew that those words hurt, she could see it in Fox's eyes.  
  
"Fine.", Fox replied trying to act like he didn't care. "Suite yourself.", with that he left with Whitney not to far behind.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, it took me awhile to write, cause I wanted this to be a good, chapter, cause lately they've been short.   
  
Spoilers for Chapter 20: Gwen and Theresa face off. Ethan is forced to make a decision between Theresa and Gwen. Whitney notices Fox's strange behavior and calls him on it. 


	20. Once And For All

Chapter 20  
  
Once And For All  
  
Everyone had returned to harmony, It was Thanksgiving and everyone had returned to their families.  
  
"Therestia, Please don't tell me you're going to see Ethan ?", Pilar asked already know her daughter's answer would be yes.  
  
"Mama, please don't fight me on this, It doesn't matter Ethan is just a substitute...", Theresa began.  
  
"A substitute ?", Pilar asked. "Miah, what does that suppose mean?"  
  
"Nothing, mama.", Theresa lied. 'No, mama can never know.' "I'm just going to be with Ethan till Mr. Right comes alone."  
  
"Theresa, please don't do this don't hurt yourself again.", Pilar warned. "It's only going to end in disaster ."  
  
"No, mama if I don't care I won't get hurt.", Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresa…", Pilar began.  
  
"Mama, I gotta go.", Theresa replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ethan, I'm going out, I'll be back.", Gwen said getting up putting on her coat.  
  
"Ok, honey.", Ethan yelled from inside the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa walked up to the door of the door.  
  
"Theresa?", Fox asked coming up behind her. 'Oh, my God, she's…wow!!!'  
  
"Hey.", Theresa replied turning towards him. 'Stay cool, Theresa.'  
  
"What are you doing here?", he asked. 'Ethan'  
  
"I came to see Ethan.", she replied trying to sound calm and believable. 'and hopefully to see you'  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied. 'Get yourself together, Crane.'  
  
"Aren't you going to be with Whitney for Thanksgiving ?", she asked dreading his answer.  
  
"Maybe?", he asked.  
  
"Oh, where you heading to ?", she asked.  
  
"Inside, I went by to see mother.", he admitted.  
  
"Really, I'm sure that when well.", she commented.  
  
"Very.", he replied.  
  
Gwen came outside the door. "Fox.", she greeted. "Theresa, what are you doing here ?"  
  
"I-I.", she began.  
  
"Let Ethan be.", Gwen replied. "He and I are married and have a child."  
  
"Gwen, honey, Theresa not here to see Ethan.", Fox began. "I asked her to stop by here with me."  
  
"Oh.", Gwen replied. "Stay away from Ethan, still.", she said giving Theresa a stern look.  
  
"No, Ethan is my friend.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Stay away from him, Theresa.", Gwen replied. "I'm warning you Theresa stay away from my husband."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa!!!", Ethan exclaimed meeting her at the front door.  
  
"Ethan…", Theresa began.  
  
"Where's Gwen?", Fox asked giving Ethan a stern look as to say get your damn hands off Theresa.  
  
"She left already.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Good, Theresa can we talk ?", Ethan asked leading Theresa to the library.  
  
"Sure.", Theresa replied looking back at Fox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So…", Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresa, we got to be more sneakier, Fox shouldn't have seen you.", Ethan warned.   
  
"Fox, is my friend, he won't hurt me.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you, ok ?", Whitney asked, she'd never seen Fox like this he was miserable.  
  
"I'm fine.", Fox lied, he was terrible, all he thought about was Theresa.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you're miserable and I know why…", Whitney began.  
  
"No, your wrong.", he defended.  
  
"No, I'm not, you're worried over Theresa.", Whitney replied. "You care for her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ethan, Theresa, Oh My God!!!", Gwen exclaimed walking in the door to the living area to see Theresa and Ethan in hot making out session.  
  
"Gwen ?", Ethan asked stunned.  
  
"Theresa, get your damn hands off my husband.", Gwen exclaimed.   
  
"Gwen, it's not what you think…", Ethan began.  
  
"Oh, really, you wouldn't making out with her ?", Gwen yelled.  
  
"What's going on in here ?", Julian asked followed by Rebecca , "Theresa, what are you doing here ?"  
  
"Oh God do you ever give up, you money grubbing slut ?, Rebecca asked.   
  
"Look, who's talking.", a voice came from the door.   
  
Everyone turned to see Fox standing there, Theresa gave him a small smile as if to say thank you.  
  
"Unlike you she never authentically married Julian, but here you are marring a man who doesn't want you, much less loves you.", Fox continued.  
  
"What concern is this to you ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"It very much my concern, see you are my half- brother, Rebecca soon to be my step mommy and Gwen my step sissy.", Fox replied. "And well it's only fair Theresa have a ally, seeing as you have pops, Gwen has Becky."  
  
"Theresa, now would you please explain to the heifer, what Gwen saw.", Fox continued.  
  
"Ethan, asked me to be his mistress.", Theresa exclaimed, she hated Ethan and now he was paying for all the times he'd wronged her.  
  
"What?", Gwen asked.  
  
"And, I'm sure you gratefully accepted.", Rebecca replied smugly..  
  
"Gwen, I can explain…", Ethan began.  
  
"No, Ethan you made your choice, it's over and this time I mean it.", Gwen exclaimed. "I hope your happy together."  
  
"Theresa I hate you, you ruined my life…", Ethan began.  
  
"No, you ruined your own life, not me, I'm tired of being blamed for every damn bad thing that happens.", Theresa replied. "You're a selfish, bastard, not me, I let you go, and begged me to take you back.", Theresa stormed off and Fox followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa…", Fox called after her.  
  
"What?", Theresa yelled.   
  
"Wait.", he replied catching up to her.  
  
"What do you want ?', she asked.  
  
"My best friend back.", he replied simply.  
  
"Well, you can't have that.", she replied. "You can never have that again."  
  
"Why?", he asked. "Did I mess things up, that much ?"  
  
"It's not you, it's me, your perfect absolutely perfect.", she replied inching her lips closer to his.  
  
"No one perfect…", he began, before Theresa took his lips with her own, to her surprise he didn't pull back he just pulled her closer.  
  
Theresa mind raced, God she'd want this, wanted him for so long , she loved him with every fiber of her being.  
  
Fox could help himself, he wanted her, he need her, he---no, he could love her, could he. He'd spent so long rapped in his fantasy of a life Whitney, could it be that his true love was right in front of him.  
  
They pulled apart for some much need air. "I-I…", she began.  
  
"Shh, don't say nothing.", he told her simply.  
  
"Damn him.", Ethan exclaimed.  
  
Theresa looked up noticing what he meant by , 'don't say nothing', Ethan had saw everything.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 21: Two weeks later, Theresa and Fox haven't saw one another since the kiss how do they act when they finally do, plz review. 


	21. Revalation

Chapter 21  
  
Revelation  
  
Theresa look out the window for the past two weeks all she thought was the kiss she and Fox shared, how perfect it was, she'd left several messages on his voice mail, emailed him countless times, but still no word, it was like he was dodging her.  
  
"Get over it, Theresa, he don't love you.", she scowled herself. "Why do I always fall in love with already taken guys?"  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Go away!!!", she exclaimed throwing a pillow and hitting the door.   
  
"Theresa, are you, ok ?", Pilar asked walking in.  
  
"Not, really, mama…", Theresa began.   
  
"It's Fox isn't ?", Pilar questioned.   
  
Theresa merely nodded. "You love him, don't you ?", Pilar asked.  
  
"Very much.", Theresa replied.  
  
"How does he feel about you ?", Pilar asked.  
  
"I don't know, he's in love with…", Theresa began, before her tears got the best of her. "Whitney.", she whispered, felling as if she could die from the pain that fact caused her.  
  
"Theresa, be patient, Fox doesn't know what he fells, he's never seen love up close, but don't worry he'll figure it out, it'll just take a little while, don't give up on him, yet.", Pilar advised.  
  
"Oh, mama, I'm not giving up, I'm never giving up.", Theresa. "I'll wait forever for him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox sit there listening to Whitney's usual conversation about how much in love her and Chad was and how hurt she was by his betrayal.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't he just tell me about her ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"I don't know.", Fox replied, he really could care less about Chad and his betrayal.   
  
"He ought to have trusted me.", Whitney stated, "I thought he loved me.", she continued.  
  
"I guess.", Fox replied, all he could think about was Theresa, every time he closed his eyes he relived the kiss they shared, every dream he had was about her, kissing her, holding her, touch her, being with her in every possible way.   
  
"So, Fox what up ? ", Whitney asked. "You, act like you've got a lot on your mind."  
  
"You can say that.', Fox replied. "Have you seen Theresa ?', he asked, he had to know if Theresa was as mesmerized by the kiss, as he was.  
  
"No, but, she called about 2 weeks ago.", Whitney replied.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Whit, hey it me, sorry, I called so late, but I really need someone to talk to.", Theresa replied it was obvious she'd been crying.  
  
"Theresa, honey what's wrong ?", Whitney asked. 'I swear if Ethan hurt you again I'll kill him.'  
  
"It's finally over, Whit.", Theresa replied. "Ethan and I are finally over."  
  
"What happened ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Well, Gwen had apparently set Ethan up, to see if he was cheating, she apparently told Ethan she was going to see Sheridan.", Theresa began, reliving the events from earlier. "Well, Ethan called me up and told me to meet him at the mansion.", Theresa went on. "Well, I uh, met Ethan and we were uh-kissing and well in stormed Gwen, mad as hell, so she started yell at Ethan and I, saying things like 'like get your hands off my husband' and of course Ethan try to convince her that we weren't kissing when she walked and then hag walked in a of course she started her Theresa all ways to blame rant, calling me a 'money grubbing slut', so in walked Fox…", Theresa began.   
  
"And…?", Whitney asked.  
  
"He took up for me, giving Rebecca a dose of reality, so to speak.", Theresa replied, totally smitten by Fox.  
  
"Then, what happened ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Gwen said, 'she was leaving, Ethan', then ran up stairs to pack.", Theresa replied, "Ethan, said like 'He hated me, and I ruined everything.", Theresa replied. "Then, I couldn't help it,. I just unleashed all my hate for him, the nerve of him accusing me of ruining his life."  
  
"So, Why you crying, it's sounds to me like you pretty happy about this ?", Whitney replied, she couldn't help but, think there was more to the story than Theresa had told her.  
  
"Whitney, Fox and I kissed tonight, Whitney I love…", Theresa began before her tears got the best of her. "Whit, I've never felt this much love for anyone in my life, not even Ethan."  
  
"Then, tell him, Fox is a great guy and he cares about you too.", Whitney replied.  
  
"I can't, he don't love me.", Theresa stated simply.  
  
"How do you know ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"I just do.", Theresa replied. "Besides, if he's happy and the woman he loves really loves him with the same amount of love, then I'll be happy.', Theresa replied. "Whit, you gotta promise me he can never know.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I Promise, he'll never hear it from me.", Whitney vowed.  
  
"Thanks, Whit, cause he could never be happy, knowing he hurts me.", Theresa replied.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"What did she say ?", Fox asked.  
  
"That, she and Ethan were over and she couldn't be happier.", Whitney replied.  
  
"So, she told you, about what went down at the mansion ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, and how you were there for her.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Well, she needed me.", Fox replied.  
  
Whitney just smiled at him. 'If you only knew how much she needs you'  
  
"What, what'd say ?", Fox asked, taken back by Whitney reaction to his last statement.  
  
"Nothing.", Whitney replied. "You're amazing."  
  
"Thank you.", Fox replied. "I think."  
  
Whitney laughed. "So, want to go skating ?"  
  
"Why, not ?", Fox asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa,  
  
Sorry, I had to leave, Rebecca has all the staff working to decorate for her and Julian god forsaken wedding.  
  
I would have woke you, but you and Little Ethan looked so peaceful, Theresa don't give up on Fox.   
  
Pilar  
  
PS: Why don't you take Little Ethan skating, it'll do you both some good.  
  
"Why, not ?". Theresa asked out loud.  
  
"Ethan, honey, would like to go skating ?", Theresa asked.  
  
Ethan nodded. "Is Fox going to be there ?:"  
  
"I doubt it, he's busy today.", Theresa replied, the truth she wasn't ready to face him, she probably never be able to face him, she'd threw herself at him knowing he was in love with her best friend.  
  
"What about Whitney ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Nope, just you and me.", Theresa replied.  
  
"You and me.", he mimicked.  
  
"Yeah, so go get dressed.", she replied rushing him through the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy!!!", Little Ethan exclaimed. "Watch.", Ethan replied skating to the other end of the ice.  
  
"Ethan, be careful, Theresa replied, skating after him.   
  
"Ah!!!", Theresa yelled felling the ice break from out under her and feeling herself fall in to cold water belo, she reach out and grabbed the edge of the ice above her head and pushed herself above the water..  
  
"What was that ?", Fox asked.   
  
"I don't know." ,Whitney replied.  
  
"Mommy!!!", Little Ethan cried out.  
  
"Theresa.", Whitney and Fox exclaimed running to where they heard Theresa voice.  
  
Fox and Whitney run up on Little Ethan stand beside a hole in the ice.  
  
Mommy, you got to save her.", Ethan told him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get her out of there.", Fox told him. "Theresa, I'll get you out of there , just hold on.", Theresa heard Fox tell her. "Whit, take Little Ethan over there."  
  
Whitney nodded and did as she was told.  
  
"Theresa, listen to me, the water too deep and cold to try to swim in, so don't you dare let go.", Fox told her, Theresa nodded. "Fox, I can't hold much longer."  
  
"Give me your hand.", Fox replied.  
  
"I can't, Fox I'm scared.", Theresa confessed.  
  
"Give me your hand, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.", Fox replied, Theresa did as she was told, the ice she was hold on to began to crumble, but before she could fall Fox lifted her up out of the hole and on to the ice safely.  
  
"Oh, My God!!!", Theresa said in tears. "Fox, you saved my life, I could have died if not for you.", she added rapping her arms around him.   
  
"I couldn't bare it if I lost you.", Fox whispered, she looked up at him there eyes meeting, they just stared at each other.  
  
"Mommy!!!", Little Ethan exclaimed, running over to where she was, Theresa and Fox turn to where he was.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, thank God you're, ok." ,Ethan replied rapping his arms around Theresa. "Fox, thank you for saving mommy."  
  
"You're welcome.", Fox replied.  
  
"You know mommy according to Ms. Jansen, Fox is responsible for whatever happens to you now.", Little Ethan replied.  
  
"I guess, I am.", Fox replied, he and Theresa sharing a knowing smile.  
  
A/N: I'm Going To Try To Have The Next Chapter up for Christmas, if not I'll have up the 26, Jess  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 22:  
  
It's Christmas Eve.  
  
Fox and Whitney have a heart to heart ,about what ?  
  
Fox visits Theresa, with a purpose, what is it ?  
  
Theresa decides to go after what she wants, no matter the consequences. 


	22. The Best Christmas Gift

Chapter 22:  
  
The Best Christmas Gift  
  
A/N: Ok, guys I totally changed my mind none of the spoilers applied to the chapter I know they will happen promise I just got a change of ideas, so bare with me.. ok @--- Jess.  
  
"Fox, hey what are you doing out here all by yourself ?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Celebrating this is how I've spent every Christmas since I can remember. ", Fox replied.  
  
"That's about to change.', Whitney replied simply. "Now, go get dressed and meet me in 25 minutes."  
  
"Ok, but, what have you got planned ?", Fox asked.  
  
"You'll see.", Whitney replied. "Now, Go, Get."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa, hey it's me, I was wondering if you'd like to come over later, possibly bring Little Ethan.", Whitney suggested.  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in 30 minutes.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Great.", Whitney replied, satisfied. 'This is going to be a Christmas to remember.'  
  
"Ok, see you later.". Whitney replied hang up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresita, Who was that ?", Pilar asked.  
  
"Whit.", Theresa replied. "She wants me to come over to the Russell's for Christmas. Eve."  
  
"Do you want me to keep Little Ethan ?", Pilar asked.  
  
"No, I'm taking him with me.", Theresa replied. "I want to spend Christmas Eve with him and Whit." 'And, if possible Fox'  
  
"Ok, I better get going, Julian and Rebecca want everyone of the staff to report early for the party.", Pilar replied.  
  
"What party ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Julian and Rebecca's engagement party.", Pilar replied.  
  
"Oh, I mustn't got an invite, what a pity.", Theresa replied sarcastically.  
  
"Theresita…", Pilar began.  
  
"Mama, I don't have time for a lecture, I really need to meet Whit.", Theresa replied heading in her bed room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, Whitney where are you ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Right, here.", Whitney replied walking in the room.  
  
"Where, we going ?", Fox asked.  
  
"You'll see, now follow me .",Whitney beckoned.  
  
"Where are you taking me ?", Fox asked following Whitney. "A car ?  
  
"Yeah, hop in.", Whitney instructed, he did as he was told, and watched as Whitney got into the driver seat.  
  
"Before, I forget.:", Whitney took out a black cloth from her purse and blind folded Fox.  
  
"You aren't going to kill me are you ?", Fox asked.  
  
"NO, Fox I'm going to kill you.", Whitney replied.  
  
Fox sit there he knew the car was moving, but he had no idea where he was going, he trust Whitney., but he still wanted to know where she was taking him, after what seemed like forever he heard the signal light blink and felt the car to a stop.  
  
"Come on.", Whitney replied opening the door and helping him out.  
  
Whitney reach around and untied the blind fold.  
  
"Your house.", Fox replied dumbfound. "I don't follow."  
  
"You will, just come on.", Whitney replied walking up to the door and unlocking it. Looking down at her watch. "11:55.", she said simply, "Yes, I've got time.."  
  
Whitney walked in followed by Fox. "Sit down and make yourself at home."  
  
Fox took a set on the sofa and looked around. "What's going on ?"  
  
"Just sit here, while I get everything ready.", Whitney left leaving Fox to ponder what she was up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whitney ran to the linen closet, and began to go through the box of Christmas decorations Grace and her mom had stored there. "perfected..", Whitney replied grabbing the mistletoe from the box.  
  
Whitney placed it above the door of the kitchen. 'Couldn't have planned it better'  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Fox, can you please get that ?", Whitney yelled.  
  
"Sure.", Fox exclaimed getting up and reluctantly opening the door. "Theresa ?"  
  
"Fox, hey.", Theresa replied, noticing the way he was staring at her.  
  
"Come In, Whitney's in the kitchen.", Fox replied.  
  
"Oh.", Theresa replied. "Ethan, honey, come on.", Theresa yelled turn her attention to the kid in the car, Little Ethan got out of the car and walked up to the door.  
  
"Hey, Little Man.", Fox greeted.  
  
"Hey, Fox.", Little Ethan replied.  
  
"Theresa, hey.", Whitney greeted walking in the living room area.  
  
"Hey.", Theresa replied.   
  
"Why, don't we all come in the kitchen.", Whitney asked.  
  
"Sure.", Fox replied.   
  
"Why, not.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Mommy, I'm going to stay in here, if that's ok ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Sure.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Why don't you two go on in, while I get Ethan one of his gifts to open ?", Whitney suggested.  
  
"After you.", Fox replied, acting like a total and complete gentleman.  
  
"Why, thank you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yes!!!", Whitney exclaimed. "Yes, yes, I did it!"  
  
"Aunt, Whitney are you, ok ?", Little Ethan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great.", Whitney replied. "Here why don't you open up this.", she replied handing him a gift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, guys a mistletoe.", Whitney replied. "And your both standing under it, what a consequence."  
  
"Whitney..:", Theresa began before Fox caught her lips with his own. Theresa let out a moan, she loved this man and she wanted him more than life it's self., Theresa wanted to be closer to him, she wanted this moment to never end.   
  
Fox pulled back, gasping for air . "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas.", she merely repeated, staring into his eyes, which seemed to be peering in to her soul.  
  
Theresa looked away, he was making her nervous, making her want to rip if his cloths right then and there no matter who was there.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began, Theresa looked back up at him. "Are you going to the party, tonight ?"  
  
"No, why ?:", Theresa replied, dumb found.  
  
"No, Reason.", Fox replied smirking. 'Tonight's going be a night you never, ever forget.'  
  
A/N 2: I hope you liked it, I've wrote this chapter like 5 times and I'm still not to pleased with it, so if it sucks tell me.  
  
Chapter 23 Spoilers:  
  
Fox goes To see Theresa with a purpose, what is it ?   
  
Theresa decides to give in to temptation.  
  
How far will they go.  
  
.  
  
. 


	23. A Night To Remember Mild NC 17

Chapter 23:  
  
A Night To Remember  
  
Most of the guest had already began to arrive, Fox decided now was the only time he could sneak away, while Rebecca wasn't like a blood thirsty hound guarding the door like her prey.  
  
Quietly, he crept down the stairs hoping and praying no one was at the front door, and to his relief no one was. Sighing he opening and ran to the garage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Theresa, are you sure you don't want to come with me.", Pilar asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Yes, mama.", Theresa replied. "I hate that place and everyone in it."  
  
"Come on Ethan.", Pilar exclaimed, Ethan. Can running wearing a tusk.   
  
"Oh, My Gosh!!!", Theresa reclaimed as Ethan walked in. "You look extremely handsome.:"  
  
Ethan looked up at her smiling. "Be Good, tonight.", Theresa told him. "Mind, your mamaw, ok."  
  
"Ok, mommy.", Little Ethan replied hugging Theresa tightly.  
  
"Ethan, we really must go.", Pilar replied handing Ethan his coat.  
  
"Ok, bye mommy.", Ethan replied heading to the car.  
  
"Mama, if he wants to come home, bring him.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I will.", Pilar replied. "Theresa, I'll be home, whenever I can."  
  
"Alright, seen you whenever.", Theresa replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa had went into the bathroom and showed and now was on the couch reading.  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Mama, I didn't…", Theresa stop in mid sentence and looked at Fox. "What are you doing here ?"  
  
"Thought I'd bring you, your Christmas gift.", Fox replied. "Now, Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald, what do you get a girl who has everything, including my heart."  
  
Theresa looked at him wide eyed. "Really ?"  
  
Fox pulled Theresa to him. "I'm yours, to do as you please."  
  
Theresa laughed, nervously. "Are you serious."  
  
"Dead.", Fox replied, nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Fox, this ain't funny, not one bit.", Theresa replied, back up against the couch.  
  
"Who's laughing ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Fox..", Theresa began.  
  
"Theresa, I want you and I know you want me just as much.", Fox replied. "I can see it in your eyes.", he whispered causing her to shiver with delight.  
  
"Theresa, tell me what you want.", Fox replied, hoping to get a reaction act of her.  
  
"Fox ?", Theresa question, he was making her nervous and it was apparent.  
  
"Theresa, don't fight this.", Fox told her coaxing her into giving in. "Now, What do you want ?", Fox asked.   
  
"Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay and do the most natural thing for me, to love you in love you in every possible way."  
  
Theresa looked at him, was he serious ? Was she dreaming ? "Your choice, Resa, do I stay or do I go ?"  
  
"Stay.", Theresa blurted out. "Stay and love me the way you were born to."  
  
She watched as he step towards her taking her hand in his hands he gently kissed it. "And I will.", gently he lay her own the couch.  
  
Fox ran his hand along her jaw line turning her eyes to meet his taking he lips in the most hunger felt kiss she'd ever experienced, he tore his mouth away from hers leaving a trail of kiss down her neck collarbone taking his hand he began to remove the shirt, once he had done so he removed the strap of her bra her to kiss down her shoulder keep one on the small of her back , she arched her back giving him full access to taste her skin.  
  
"God, I was a fool to have wait for so long before making you mine.", Fox growled in her ear cause her to shiver.  
  
"Better late than never.", Theresa's reply came as almost a sigh.  
  
Fox look down at her smirking at her comment then continuing to explore her body, taking one hand he began to undo her bra once it was off he took her breast gently he began to stroke the nipples to they were at there hardest, cause her to moan in ecstasy.   
  
Taking his mouth he sucked on each nipple then he proceeded to work his way down her stomach, he unbuttoned her pants, Theresa sighed as she felt them fall over hips down to her ankles and on to the floor were everything else was.  
  
Looking down at him she smirked as to say. "More."  
  
Fox looked up at her noticing her smirk. Taking his tongue he began to lick the inside of her thigh moving mouth tossing her clit. "Oh, God!!", she exclaimed arching her back giving him more access to her. "God, Fox what are you doing to me ! ?", grabbing the sheets to make herself try to gain control of her reaction to his tongue teasing, tasting the core of her.  
  
"You like ?", Fox asked raising up long enough to see the look of pure ecstasy plastered on her face.  
  
"God, Fox I'm -I'm….", Theresa began.  
  
"Cumming ?", he offered. "Cumming, for me."  
  
"Fox, I need to please you.", Theresa replied. "Like you've pleased me."  
  
Fox watched as she got up getting on top of him taking her hands she began to unbutton his shirt. She began to nibble on his ear down her neck and down his Adams apple, kissing down his chest down.   
  
Taking her hands she nervously unbuttoning his pants looking down she noticing the arousing she was causing.   
  
Taking her hands she slowly began to take down his pants letting them rest at his ankles, then she began to remove his boxer watching as he closed his eyes she looked up and smirked.  
  
No one had ever aroused him as much as Theresa , he'd been with a lot of women and had his share of one nightstands, but no one had aroused him with just the touch of her fingers on his sin, but Theresa had, ever time she'd touched he ached with desire and now here he was having Theresa touch and taste and please him and it was almost unbearable.  
  
Taking his manhood is her hands she began to gently run her fingers over him, massaging him. Then she gently placed it in her mouth sucking him getting a full taste of him.  
  
"Theresa, you are amazing.", Fox moaned.  
  
Looking up at him. "Fox I need you in me.", Theresa told him. "Now1 I need to fell you in me."  
  
Theresa watched Fox get on top of her catching her lips with his own. Then slowly he began to inter her, arching her, his eyes never leaving hers. They started out with a slow steady movement. "Faster.", she told him,. " make love to me like there is no tomorrow."  
  
Fox looked down at her she was in a land of pure ecstasy, Fox began to enter in and out of her fasting, rapping her legs around him, so he could get better access to her. "Oh, God!!!", Theresa exclaimed arching her back letting Fox into the core of her. "Yes!!!", Fox replied. "That's it Theresa cum with me."  
  
Looking into his eyes she reach her climax baring her nails into his back. "Fox!!!!"  
  
Fox entered in and out of her once more, before reaching his own climax.  
  
Theresa snuggled close to him, lessoning to his breath, coming in gasps. "God, woman, you're hard to keep up with.", he chuckled.   
  
Theresa looked at him smirking. "Well, you got learn how to work it."  
  
Fox looked at her smirking. "Really ?", he questioned rolling back on top of her again. "We'll just see about that?"  
  
Theresa watched as Fox proceeded to enter her again, harder and faster than before. "Fox, Oh God!!!"  
  
Taking her in his arms he carried her up to her bedroom were they made wild passionate love all night long.  
  
A/N: Ok, y'all I know I absolutely suck at smut, but all in all what did u think.   
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	24. Feelings

Chapter 24:  
  
Theresa woke up, had this all been a dream, she was afraid to open her eyes, so many times had she had this dream to only wake up to find her bed empty, slowly opening her eyes she saw him laying there he seemed to asleep.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Theresa had went into the bathroom and showed and now was on the couch reading.  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Mama, I didn't…", Theresa stop in mid sentence and looked at Fox. "What are you doing here ?"  
  
"Thought I'd bring you, your Christmas gift.", Fox replied. "Now, Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald, what do you get a girl who has everything, including my heart."  
  
Theresa looked at him wide eyed. "Really ?"  
  
Fox pulled Theresa to him. "I'm yours, to do as you please."  
  
Theresa laughed, nervously. "Are you serious."  
  
"Dead.", Fox replied, nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Fox, this ain't funny, not one bit.", Theresa replied, back up against the couch.  
  
"Who's laughing ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Fox..", Theresa began.  
  
"Theresa, I want you and I know you want me just as much.", Fox replied. "I can see it in your eyes.", he whispered causing her to shiver with delight.  
  
"Theresa, tell me what you want.", Fox replied, hoping to get a reaction act of her.  
  
"Fox ?", Theresa question, he was making her nervous and it was apparent.  
  
"Theresa, don't fight this.", Fox told her coaxing her into giving in. "Now, What do you want ?", Fox asked.   
  
"Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay and do the most natural thing for me, to love you in love you in every possible way."  
  
Theresa looked at him, was he serious ? Was she dreaming ? "Your choice, Resa, do I stay or do I go ?"  
  
"Stay.", Theresa blurted out. "Stay and love me the way you were born to."  
  
She watched as he step towards her taking her hand in his hands he gently kissed it. "And I will.", gently he lay her own the couch.  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
Why'd he done this ? He loved Whitney didn't he? If he loved Whitney then why was he here in her bed and why'd he come there last night and made love to her, no doubt he'd planned this he'd came there knowing they'd make love.  
  
"Theresa ?", Fox asked shifting under the covers.  
  
"Huh ?', she asked.  
  
"Just checking to see if you where awake.", Fox replied rapping his arms around her.  
  
Theresa rose up taking his arms off of her. "What are you doing ?"  
  
"Must you ask ?", he replied.  
  
"Fox, quite it, quite playing games.", she exclaimed. "Cause, this game really sucks."  
  
"What are you talking about ?', he asked sitting up as well.  
  
"You, say you love Whit, but here you are in bed with me.", she replied.  
  
"Theresa…", he began.  
  
"Fox do you love Whitney ?", she asked simply.  
  
"Resa?", he began.  
  
"Yes or no, do you love Whitney ?', she yelled getting up and rapping a robe around herself.  
  
"I don't know.", he replied. "all I know is when I'm with you, I fell alive, like I could do anything."  
  
"What ?", she replied. "You're not making no sense."  
  
Fox took and pulled her on the bed on top of him and kissed her with all his might.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing ?", she asked pushing him off her.  
  
"Being with my lover.", he replied simply.  
  
"I'm NOT your lover!", she yelled.  
  
"Do you love me ?', he asked.  
  
"What does it matter, Fox ? YOU, Love Whitney!", she replied.  
  
"Answer me, Theresa do you love me?", he replied grabbing her wrist meeting her eyes.  
  
"Get you're hands off me!", she replied jerking from him.  
  
"Resa, do you love ,me ?", he repeated.  
  
"Why do you care, hmm? You got what you wanted, you slept with me.", she replied. " You must really be proud of yourself."  
  
"Theresa, I'm not like that! I care about you.", he replied.  
  
"Really ?", she questioned. "Fox, you slept with me, you came here slept with me. Knowing I was Whitney's best friend, knowing that one day Whitney and you would be together and I'd be all lone and I'd relive last night and want you, ache for you, long to fell your skin upon my skin, your lips on mine."  
  
"Theresa, I…",he replied.  
  
"Don't it's to late, I knew what I was getting myself into. Don't apologies.", she said interrupting him. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl I'll deal with this, I'll deal with you're loving Whitney and you and her being together in time.", she replied. "Don't let love pass you by, because you fell obligated to me. I could have pushed you away last night but, I chose not to."  
  
"No, Theresa you felt what you've always felt when you're with me, need.", Fox replied cupping her face in his hands. "You need me in order to breathe, just like I need you. I can't live without you, I know what life was like before I met you and believe me it wasn't fun. You gave me a purpose for living and I can't lose you not, now not ever."  
  
"Fox…", she began.  
  
"Theresa, please don't.", he replied.  
  
"Please don't, what ?", she asked. "Don't let you hurt me? What do you want from me? Do you want me to confess my love you so ? Do you want me to be your spare in case Whitney won't have you or when you get tired of her boring ways of seduction ?"  
  
"Theresa, of course not.", he replied.  
  
"Really?", she asked "then why don't explain to me just what the fucks going on ?", she yelled. "cause, I'm clueless, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do and most importantly I don't know where things go from here. I don't know what we are anymore. Friends, lovers, enemies, strangers."  
  
"I don't either, I thought that once I gave into these feelings I had, still have things would be easier, but it's worst. Now, they're stronger, so strong- overwhelming.", he confessed. "Theresa, I've never felt nothing this strong, all I want is to make you to you over and over and over, till I die."  
  
"What about Whitney ?", she asked. "Where does she fit into you're equation ?"  
  
"I don't know.', he admitted. "I don't know what I fell for her, infatuation, love, obsession? But, I know one thing it doesn't compare to the way I fell when I'm with you."  
  
"Fox…", she began.  
  
"Resa, please, you've got to believe me.", he interrupted.  
  
"Fox. Go.", she told him. "I need to be alone. I need time to think.", she rushed down the steps collecting his clothes.  
  
"Fox followed behind her with a sheet rapped around himself.  
  
"Here!", she told him handing him his clothes. "You can use the bathroom, cause, I'm sure you don't wanna go home like this."  
  
Fox nodded and headed to the bathroom. 'There's no sense trying to talk to her she's pissed at me and wouldn't want to listen to me babble about how confused I am.'  
  
He quickly put on his clothes he needed to talk to someone, but how could he, Julian, well he didn't know a thing about the word love, Ivy, thought love was a obsession, you , sought, fought, and when possible killed for the person you loved. He heard all this talk about, love, but to tell the truth he didn't know what love fells like, he'd never scene love from his parents hell, Julian and Ivy despised each other and Julian was always bring home mistress, so his parents where defiantly not his choice of people to disuse love with. Then, there was Ethan and his sisters. Ethan was so confused, hell he had no idea when it came to love either, look at how he had treat Gwen and Theresa, no way would he hurt Theresa and Whitney like Ethan had Gwen and Theresa. Theresa meant the world to him, and so did Whitney. Then, there was Dylan, Dylan didn't know the slightest thing about love, his meaning of love was bedding as many woman as he could?  
  
"Fox?", Theresa asked.   
  
"Hmm?", Fox asked being broken from his thoughts.  
  
"Mama, in the drive way, hurry.", Theresa continued.  
  
"Ok!", he replied opening the door walking out with a pair of black jeans and his shirt unbuttoned.  
  
"Theresa?!", Pilar exclaimed from the door. "You here?"  
  
"Just a minute mama.", Theresa replied. "Fox, button your shirt, I don't want mama too..."  
  
"Think we made love ?", Fox offered.  
  
'Had, sex.", she corrected. "We can't make love, we're not in love."  
  
Fox nodded, "Well, if you want it buttoned you do it."  
  
"Fox!", she exclaimed getting mad, "button, the damn shirt and quite playin' games."  
  
"Theresa, Fox ? ", Pilar asked walking in. "What's going on ?"  
  
"Fox uh-Fox…", Theresa stampeded.\  
  
"I spilt coffee on my shirt and Resa volunteered to wash it, cause she said, 'it was too cold to go out with a wet   
  
shirt.' ", Fox lied, he was almost sure Theresa didn't want no one to know they'd slept together.  
  
"Oh!", Pilar replied. "Why wasn't you at the party, Nicholas ?"  
  
"Didn't think it was nothing to celebrate, seeing as I hate Rebecca and me and pops ain't too close.", Fox replied. "Besides, Theresa couldn't go, and well, it wouldn't have been much fun without her."  
  
Theresa studied him for a minute then turned to Pilar. "Where's Ethan ?"  
  
"He's in his room, he's exhausted.", Pilar replied.   
  
"I'd say.", Fox replied. "Party at the mansion can be right out boring."  
  
"Yeah, I think Ethan would agree.", Pilar replied. "He was ready to leave after everyone stop arriving."  
  
  
  
Fox laughed. "Well, I'm ready to leave when I arrive."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to be so rude Fox, but I'm tired myself , so I'm going to head up for the night.", Pilar replied. 'Theresa lock up, whenever you're ready."  
  
"Ok, mama.", Theresa replied, watching as Pilar walked up the stairs.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began once he thought Pilar was from hearing distance. "I hope you don't regret tonight, cause I know I don't.", he continued. "In fact I hope they'll be more nights like this in the near future."  
  
"Fox…", Theresa replied her breath coming in a gasp.  
  
"I'll show myself out.", he told her turning his heel and exiting the house.  
  
Theresa just stood there what exactly was going on ? Was Fox playing some sort of game of cat and mouse, would she ever have him all too herself.  
  
Chapter 25 Spoilers: Fox calls Whitney, about what ?  
  
Theresa confides to Pilar that her and Fox slept together, what is her reaction?   
  
A person from Theresa past comes back in her life, who? What does he or she want ?  
  
A/N: I'm Sorry it took me so long, with finals and homework and such I haven't been able to write like I'd like to, thank God tomorrow's my last exam, so I should be able to write more often. Jess. PS: Plz review 


	25. Where Do We Go From Here ?

Chapter 25  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
A/N: I just got back from R&A and read where Lindsey pregnant congrats Lindsey and Justin. :D  
  
Fox had been out all night all he could think about what had happened earlier, it was almost 4:15 now, three hours since he'd left Theresa. He didn't know what in the world was going on it seemed as like what he wanted to do, he id the exact opposite, he wanted to reason with her, but he made that stupid comment before leaving. What if Theresa thought he was playing sort of game, he wanted to be sincere but, everything he said came out with a cocky, irrigate behavior, he hadn't actually lied he didn't want more nights like tonight.   
  
Sighing he picked up his phone a decided to call the only person he knew he could trust, Whitney.  
  
"Hello?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Whitney, hey it's me.", Fox replied. "I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"No, in fact I was talking with Chad.", Whitney replied.  
  
"When'd he get back ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Tonight, at the party.", Whitney replied.   
  
"Oh, that's great, listen Whitney, you know Theresa, pretty good, right ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Do, you think she loves me?", Fox asked.  
  
"Loves you?", Whitney asked. "Why you asking, what happened tonight?", Whitney asked, dreading his answer, they'd slept together and she knew it all the signs where there, they both loved each other and neither had showed up at the party.  
  
"Nothing, does she or doesn't she love me ?", Fox asked again, he didn't have time for this, he had to know if Theresa cared for him, then after he got a absolute yes or no, he'd sort out his feelings.  
  
"I don't know.", she lied, Theresa had made her promise not, to say a word to Fox and she didn't as much as she wanted to.  
  
"Uh.", Fox began, sighing with frustration. "Whit, what is love?", he finally asked.  
  
Whitney was stumped. "I-uh- I c-can't explain it, it's like a-an addiction, you've got to be with that person every moment of everyday and when you're apart you feel like you could die."  
  
"Ok, what's the difference between love and attraction?", Fox asked.  
  
"Attraction is physical, sex, all you want is to hook up with that person no fellings are involved, that sort of thing, love is, love is knowing and excepting, she you can be attracted to someone and not really know them.", Whitney explained.  
  
"Ok, Whitney, thanks.", Fox replied.  
  
"No, problem.", Whitney replied, then hung up as did he.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa lay there all she could think about was what had happened right on that very bed she lay on, they'd made love, how could this be happening, how could she'd slept with him, knowing he loved Whitney. "God, why do I always mess up everything?"  
  
"Theresa?", Pilar asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Mama, come in, I'm up.", Theresa replied.  
  
"You haven't been asleep, all night have you?", Pilar asked.  
  
"No, I can't sleep.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Fox?", Pilar questioned. "Something happened here tonight didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, something happened all right.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, please don't tell me you didn't…", Pilar began.  
  
"Yes, mama, I slept with him.", Theresa admitted.  
  
"Oh, My God, Theresita, what was you thinking?"  
  
"Mama, I don't know, I knew he loved Whitney, but yet I couldn't help it, mama I love him so much.", Theresa replied tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Theresa…", Pilar began, there was really nothing she could say, Theresa had to be patient and hopefully things would turn out for the best.  
  
"Fox is so confused mama, he says he don't want to lose me. But I don't see how we can only be friends, everything is so messed up.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Have you tried talking with him?", Pilar asked.  
  
"Yeah, but, he made no sense, when I asked him if he loved he said, he didn't know and then proceeded to tell me that he couldn't lose me, I was his everything.", Theresa replied. "Mama, men are so confusing."  
  
"I know.", Pilar replied. "But, honey Fox has no experience when it comes to love, so it'll take time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God, I'm late, I was suppose to have been here at 11:30 and it's…", the woman began. "4:45, God I'm late."  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Who could that be at this hour?", Pilar asked.  
  
"I don't know.", Theresa replied, secretly hoping it was Fox., Pilar got up and walked down stairs with Theresa at her heels.  
  
"Just a second.", Pilar replied, walking over to the door.  
  
"Oh, My Goodness, Paloma?", Pilar replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Paloma?", Theresa replied hugging her sister.  
  
"Theresa, mama, it's so good to see you.", Paloma replied. "Where's Luis and Miguel?:"  
  
"Luis is with Sheridan at the cottage and Miguel is at the Bennett's with Charity.", Pilar explained.  
  
"Come on, Paloma, let's take these up stairs to my room.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Ok, mama, we'll be right back down.",. Paloma replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what brings you back?', Theresa asked.  
  
"I quit school.", Paloma admitted. "I'm kind of in a jam."  
  
"What sort of jam ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant.", Paloma admitted.  
  
"Oh, My God, Loma, mama's gonna freak.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I know, that's why I came here, I'm getting an abortion.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Loma, that's against everything, you were taught.", Theresa replied.  
  
"So, is a baby out of wedlock.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Still. Loma, it's a part of you.", Theresa reasoned.  
  
"Theresa, I can't afford a kid.", Paloma replied.   
  
"Well, they're always adoption.", Theresa offered.  
  
"We'll talk about this later.", Paloma replied. 'Much later.'  
  
"Ok, Paloma, but, don't make no irrational decision.", Theresa replied. "Promise."  
  
"Promise.", Paloma replied. "So, what's new, in you're life."  
  
Theresa sighed. "I'm over Ethan.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Good.", Paloma replied. "And who's the new guy?"  
  
"New Guy?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Come on, Resa it's written all over ya face.", Paloma replied. "So, tell me is he a hottie?"  
  
"Loma?", Theresa began.  
  
"Don't try to deign it Theresa you're in love, and I wanna know who." ,Paloma replied. "So, spill."  
  
"Fox Crane.", Theresa confessed.  
  
"Crane, Resa, no.", Paloma began.  
  
"No, Loma, he's wonderful, he's everything I ever wanted, he except me flaws and all.", Theresa replied, with a glee in her eye. "He's charming, witty, funny, good-looking, intelligent.", Theresa continued.  
  
"So, why isn't he with you?", Paloma asked. "He's defiantly heaven sent from the way you describe him."  
  
"He's kind of with someone.", Theresa replied tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Who, who could he possible choose over my wonderful, big sister.", Paloma asked.  
  
"Whit.", Theresa replied. "He's in love with Whitney Russel, my best friend."  
  
"Oh, Resa, I'm so sorry.", Paloma replied.  
  
"It gets better, we kind of slept together last night.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Oh, My Goodness, I'm gonna kill him.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Loma…", Theresa began.  
  
"He's not gonna use you as his whore.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Loma, I could have said no.", Theresa defended.   
  
"Oh, come on, Theresa, he took advange of you.", Paloma defended.  
  
"Loma, no he didn't.", Theresa argued.  
  
"Yes, he if he knew you cared for him.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Loma, he don't, Fox isn't too familiar when it comes to the whole love thing.", Theresa defended.  
  
"Well, he sure is familiar when comes to putting his…", Paloma began.  
  
"Loma!!", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"What, I'm pissed off at men, thinking they can use woman like door mates.", Paloma replied.  
  
A/N 2: Plz, Review, I'm going to try to write more often  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 25:  
  
Paloma comes face to face with Whitney and Fox, what does she do?  
  
Whitney finds out a secret about Fox, what is it, how does she act. 


	26. What's Your Explanation

Chapter 26  
  
What's Your Explanation  
  
Paloma, had decided to go to the Book café' to meet Miguel, it had been awhile since she'd saw him and with everything that was going on with him, Kay, and Charity she figured he'd need someone to talk to.  
  
Whitney and Fox had also agreed to meet at the Book café', to talk as they usually did.  
  
"Hey, Miguel.", Paloma greeted.  
  
"Paloma?!", Miguel asked. "Oh My God, when'd you get back?"  
  
"Early, this morning, mama told me you came here every morning for coffee' so I figured I'd swing by and see my big brother."  
  
"Oh. How long do you plan on staying in town?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm here to stay."  
  
"Oh, That's great", Miguel exclaimed. "You really need to come and see Maria, she's grew so much since the picture I sent you."  
  
"Wow! It's so weird we've all got kids, you, Theresa, Luis and….", she trailed off, no she wasn't going to confined in him, she already had told Theresa, and the more who knew the more chance that Pilar would find out.  
  
"I know, it's weird isn't it?", he commented.  
  
"Yup.", she agreed.   
  
"So, have you seen Theresa?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, last night.", she replied. "Do you know who Fox is ?"  
  
"Fox Crane?', he asked, watching as she nodded. "Yeah, I've seen him time to time with Theresa and Whitney, why?"  
  
"No reason.", she lied.  
  
"Oh.", he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fox and Whitney walked in and set three tables down from Miguel and Paloma.  
  
"Is Chad, going to meet us here?', Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know, he has to go down to Crane Industries, this morning.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied. "Have you heard from Theresa?', Fox asked changing the subject, he had thought about her all night and hadn't even been home till 30 minutes ago and that was to simply shower and change.  
  
"No, she hasn't called.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Oh, God I wish she call me.", he exclaimed in frustration.   
  
Whitney looked at him sympathetic. "Fox, she will in time.", Whitney replied place her hands over his.  
  
"Nice to know you care so much about my sister.":, a voice came from behind both of them, Fox turned to see a petite woman with long curly black hair standing behind him.  
  
"Excuse, me but, I haven't got a clue what you're talking about?', Fox replied.  
  
"Of course you do, you womanizing, no good bastard.", she replied connecting her hand with his face.  
  
"And, you, you're nothing but, another lay for him sweetie, a dime a dozen when it comes to him, he can get from you anytime he wants it, right?", the woman continued.  
  
"You have no right to speck to her like that…", Fox began.  
  
"To bad I am.", she stated. "The truth never hurt no one."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about or why you're so angry with me.", Fox replied.  
  
"Because, you used my sister.", she replied connecting her hand with his face again. "Selfish-bastard."  
  
"When? Who was your sister? Who are you?", Fox asked.  
  
"Last night.", she replied simply.  
  
Fox looked at her knowing exactly who she was talking about, Whitney looked up at him stunned from the look on his face this woman wasn't lying.  
  
"I can't believe you!", she replied storming off.  
  
"Whit!", he called after her, but she never turned back around to him.  
  
"Sorry, to rain on you parade and scare off your whore.", the woman continued.  
  
"Hey, lady, listen, I don't know what Theresa told you, but you've really misunderstood.", Fox replied.  
  
"First off the names Paloma and secondly no. Theresa told me everything.", she explained "You Perv.", Paloma lifted her hand once more to slap him again, but he caught her first.  
  
"There's no need to slap me just, hear me out, then if you see the need to slap the shit out of me you can.", Fox replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I'll see the need to see as you're a womanizing, no good player, who used my sister to get you off.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Paloma, I didn't use Theresa, I care about her.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, right.", Paloma spat. "You're just like every guy I've ever meet, making these ridiculous excuses for what you do."  
  
"I have a felling this is more about you're personal problems then me and Theresa.", Fox stated.  
  
"No!", Paloma replied. "I'm sick of my sister being used, by every man who comes in her life, Ethan, Julian and now you."  
  
"I don't know about Julian or Ethan , but I do care for her, she means a lot to me.", Fox stated.  
  
"Is that why you slept with her?", Paloma asked.   
  
"I don't know, I don't know what I feel.", Fox confessed. "I don't know what love is, but I know this much I never internally hurt Resa."  
  
"What about Whitney Russell, do you love her?', Paloma questioned.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I did, but lately I've been questioning that myself.", Fox replied, Paloma could see he was sincere.   
  
"Well!", Paloma started, she went over and set across from him, she noticed everyone was looking at them. "Everyone's looking at us like where crazy."  
  
"I've noticed.", Fox replied. "And, they've got go reason to think so."  
  
"I know, So what you say wanna get out of here?', Paloma offered. "Hopefully, we can Whitney and sort this whole thing out."  
  
"Yeah, she'll probably tell Theresa and she'll think…", Fox began.  
  
"She knows I'm back.", Paloma interrupted. "She'll think I attacked you."  
  
"You did.", Fox replied.  
  
"Sorry.", Paloma replied. "It's just I'm very protective of my family."  
  
"Don't worry about it.", Fox replied. "I'm use to women, I've never laid eyes on attacking."  
  
"Great, first impression, hmm?', Paloma asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it.", Fox replied. "I'd done the same if I thought someone had used my sister."  
  
"So, does that mean we're friends?", Paloma questioned.  
  
"Does that mean I won't get beat up by you again?", Fox asked.  
  
"Depends, you better make things up to Resa.", Paloma warned.  
  
"Deal.", Fox replied.  
  
"Deal, Come on lets go find Whitney and explain the whole situation.", Paloma replied.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 27 Spoilers: Paloma explains everything to Whitney, what is her reaction?  
  
Theresa gets the wrong idea about Paloma and Fox, what does she think?  
  
Ethan and Paloma come face to face, how does she act? 


	27. Race Against The Clock To Stop A Lie

Chapter 27  
  
Race Against The Clock To Stop A Lie  
  
*A/N: I'm on a roll I can't stop writing lol, this is probably the only revolution I've keep, to write more.  
  
Paloma and Fox had decided to stop by the Record Studio and explain to Whitney just what she saw.  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Whitney, Chad, it's me Fox.", he said while knocking on the door. "Whitney, listen I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Just a second.", Chad came in hearing the last knock, then he opened the door letting both Fox and Paloma step inside.  
  
"Where's Whitney?", Fox asked.  
  
"With, Theresa, she left about an hour ago.", Chad replied.  
  
"Darn it.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Who's she?", Chad asked gesturing to Paloma.  
  
"Paloma Lopez -Fitzgerald, Theresa little sister.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Chad Harris, Whitney's boyfriend.", Chad replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you.", Paloma replied eyeing Chad.  
  
"Loma, don't even think about it.", Fox whispered. "He loves Whitney."  
  
"Who says, I can't change that.", Paloma replied with a wink.  
  
"What are you two conversing about ?", Chad asked noticing how hush-hush Fox and Paloma where being.  
  
"Nothing.", Fox and Paloma replied smile at each other.  
  
"Do you know where Theresa and Whitney, went?', Paloma replied.   
  
"Pilar's I think.", Chad replied.  
  
"Thanks, I really liked to stay and chat but, I really need to find Whitney.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok, catch you later.", Chad replied.  
  
"You bet.", Paloma replied.  
  
Fox looked at Paloma rolling his eyes, then looked at Chad with a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whit, what did you need to talk to me about?", Theresa asked noticing Whitney had been edgy since she'd got there.   
  
"Theresa, I can't believe this.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Believe what?', Theresa plagued.  
  
"What happened today at the Book Café'.", Whitney replied.  
  
"What, What happened?", Theresa asked.  
  
"This woman, just came up to Fox and I and began cussing and hitting him.", Whitney replied.   
  
"Why?", Theresa asked. "Who was she?"  
  
"I don't know, she said something about him using her sister.", Whitney replied.  
  
"When?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Honey, that isn't important.", Whitney replied, she knew the truth would break her heart.  
  
"When, Whitney?", Theresa repeated.  
  
"Last Night.", Whitney replied seeing the pain flash in her eyes.   
  
"Last Night.", Theresa replied, no he couldn't have, he couldn't have slept with a woman last night he couldn't have left her bed and went into another woman's bed'  
  
"Theresa, I'm so sorry!", Whitney replied.  
  
"Don't be, Fox Crane isn't all that important.", Theresa replied fronting, the truth was this was killing her, knowing he cared nothing for her, that he just thought of her as another lay. "He's just another guy, it isn't like I gave him anything, I wasn't a virgin when we slept together neither was he…", Theresa began catching her self she'd just told Whitney everything. "Besides, we never really did anything, but kiss.", she lied, she wanted Fox to be happy, even if that meant him being with her best friend.  
  
"Theresa…", Whitney began, changing her mind, no she wouldn't ask Theresa if her and Fox slept together, because she knew good and well they had. And, asking would only be like pouring salt on an open wound.  
  
"Enough about, Fox.", Theresa replied. "So, when'd Chad get back?"  
  
"Last night at the party.", Whitney replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God, I hope Theresa hasn't heard of this morning.", Paloma replied.  
  
"From your lips to God's ears.", Fox replied.  
  
"You know, I didn't do this on purpose don't you?', Paloma asked.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder, about you.", Fox replied.  
  
"What, are you talking about?', Paloma asked.  
  
"The way you were acting earlier, with, Chad.", Fox replied.  
  
"You think I'm a whore don't you?', Paloma asked.  
  
"Hey, if the shoe fits.", Fox replied.  
  
"Fox.", Paloma replied smacking him playfully.  
  
"God, you're such a violent little girl.", Fox replied.  
  
"Bite me.", Paloma replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Just a second.", Whitney replied from behind the door.  
  
"Fox, what's going on?", Whitney asked, opening the door noticing the woman who was had attacked Fox standing there with him.  
  
"Whit, where's Resa?", Fox asked.  
  
"She left about 10 minutes ago.", Whitney replied. "Fox, what's going on? Who's this woman?"  
  
"Paloma Lopez-Fitzgerald.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Oh, My God!!!", Whitney replied. "You've changed since the last picture, I saw of you."  
  
"Thanks, I think?', Paloma replied.  
  
"You're welcome.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Whit, please tell me you didn't tell Theresa about her.", Fox replied gesturing to Paloma.  
  
"Actually, I did.", Paloma replied.  
  
"And, Theresa thinks….", Fox began.  
  
"I slept with another woman, yeah.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Oh God!", Fox replied. "I'm going to kill you Paloma."  
  
"Sorry, Theresa's probably home, I'll head over there and explain.", Paloma replied. "I swear my hand to God, the next time I run into one of my siblings exes I'm going to remain rash and stay out of there business."  
  
"I bet.", Fox replied.  
  
"Shut up!", Paloma replied. "How do you all put, up with this."  
  
"This?', Fox asked. "This, happens to be the hottest man in the world."  
  
"Yeah, right.", Paloma replied. "Egotistical, isn't he?"  
  
Whitney laugh. "But, he's fun."  
  
"You mean he's a pain in the ass.", Paloma replied.   
  
"You.", Fox replied. "All, you've done is cause trouble for me the minute I lay eyes on you."  
  
"I'll make it up to you, promise.", Paloma replied. "Tonight.", she added eyeing him.  
  
Fox laughed at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Fox. I don't mean sexually.", Paloma smirked.  
  
"Bye, Loma.", Fox replied.  
  
"He's try to get rid of me.", Paloma replied. "I'm hurt."  
  
"Loma…", Fox began.  
  
"I'm leaving, God.", Paloma replied, turning and leaving.  
  
"She's something isn't she?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Fox replied. "But, I like her, she's crazy and makes absolutely no sence."  
  
"I've noticed.", Whitney replied.: "She's a lot like Theresa."  
  
"I've noticed.", Whitney replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?", Paloma asked noticing a man was peeking through the window of her house "Don't you know it's against the law, you peeping Tom."  
  
"I'm not a peeping Tom.", the man defended.  
  
"Then, what are you doing here?", Paloma demanded.  
  
"To see, Theresa.", the man replied.  
  
"Well, knock, call, whatever, it ain't cool to go peeping in peoples windows.", Paloma replied.  
  
"She won't talk to me.", the man replied.   
  
"Well, then get to stepping'.", Paloma replied.  
  
"You're rude, obnoxious…", the man replied.  
  
"Maybe? But, you sir are definitely rude, peeping through mother's windows.", Paloma replied.  
  
"You're Pilar's daughter.", the man replied eyeing her, she looked some what like Theresa. Just a bit taller and her hair was a bit longer with red high lights.  
  
"Yeah.", Paloma replied. "And who the hell are you? And quit, looking at me lie you could eat me."  
  
"Ethan…", the man replied.  
  
"Well, well, well, you're the bastard who broke my sisters heart?', Paloma asked.  
  
"I-I uh- It's very confusing.", Ethan stated.  
  
"So, how's the wifey doing?", Paloma asked. "Is she satisfying you're every need or are you wanting a little push-push from my sister as well."  
  
"I will not let you talk about…", Ethan began.  
  
"Well, I am, I think you're a self-absorbed, goody-two shoes, obnoxious asshole.", Paloma stated. "As does, Theresa."  
  
"No, Theresa loves me.", Ethan replied.   
  
"She loves Fox your brother, and in my book he's a saint, a thousand times a better man than you and according to Theresa he knows how to hit the right spots in the sack to."  
  
"You're lying, Theresa would never sleep with a…", Ethan began.  
  
"He's hot, he's sexy, he's charming, he's young, he's single, why wouldn't she?", Paloma replied.  
  
"You selfish slut.", Ethan exclaimed turning and fleeing in the dark.  
  
Paloma let out a giggle, then turned and walked in the door.  
  
"THERESA!!!!", Paloma yelled from the door. "I really, need to talk to you."  
  
"What?!?", Theresa asked walking down the stair with Little Ethan.  
  
**A/N 2: Plz, Review, tell me what you think.   
  
Spoilers for Chapter 28:  
  
Paloma explains everything to Theresa, Theresa gets upset, why?  
  
Ethan and Fox gets in a argument, why?  
  
Fox and Julian share a heart to heart.  
  
. 


	28. The Joys Of Family

Chapter 28  
  
The Joys of Family  
  
A/N: Sry, it's been so long, I had writters block, well n-e ways here ya go, plz tell me what u think.  
  
"Ethan, why don't you go to the living room and watch the tapes mama bought you?", Paloma suggested watching as the little boy trotted off.  
  
"What's up?", Theresa asked turning to her sister.  
  
"Theresa, I need to tell you something.", Paloma replied hesitantly. "Whitney, told you about what happened at the Book Café', right?"  
  
"Yeah, about Fox, and someone attacking him..", Theresa began, remembering, her and Whitney's conversation from earlier.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"What, What happened?", Theresa asked.  
  
"This woman, just came up to Fox and I and began cussing and hitting him.", Whitney replied.   
  
"Why?", Theresa asked. "Who was she?"  
  
"I don't know, she said something about him using her sister.", Whitney replied.  
  
"When?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Honey, that isn't important.", Whitney replied, she knew the truth would break her heart.  
  
"When, Whitney?", Theresa repeated.  
  
"Last Night.", Whitney replied seeing the pain flash in her eyes.   
  
"Last Night.", Theresa replied, no he couldn't have, he couldn't have slept with a woman last night he couldn't have left her bed and went into another woman's bed'  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
"Paloma, You didn't?", Theresa questioned.  
  
"Sorry, Resa, I over exaggerate, sometimes.:" Paloma began.  
  
  
  
"Over exaggerate, Loma you ruined his any chance he had at getting Whitney.", Theresa replied.  
  
"What? Resa, don't tell me you're not going to fight for what's yours?", Paloma replied.  
  
"He's not mind, Loma.", Theresa replied. "He loves Whitney."  
  
"Yeah, right.", Paloma replied sarcastically. "Theresa, that boy's face light up with the slightest mention of you."  
  
"We're friends.", Theresa defended. "Fox doesn't want to nothing more than friends."  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd just go to him and tell him.", Paloma suggested. "Come on, Resa, everyone knows you're in love with him, and he's in love with you."  
  
"And, I know he loves Whitney, I knew from day one.", Theresa replied. "I'm such a fool."  
  
"Amen!", Paloma replied.  
  
Theresa gave her a question look.   
  
"Theresa, he's totally into you and if you haven't noticed he's totally hot.", Paloma replied. "Oh, well, I'll just go after him myself, you're loss sissy."  
  
"Over my dead body.", Theresa vowed. "Loma, you'll not go know where near him."  
  
"Why, not?", Paloma asked. "Whitney, apparently isn't interest and you gave up on him….", Paloma replied.  
  
"Loma?", Theresa questioned.  
  
"You know, why don't I just call him up now?", Paloma said picking up the phone.   
  
"Paloma, give me the damn thing.", Theresa replied, grabbing at the phone.  
  
"Hello?", Paloma replied. "Yeah, Fox, I was thinking maybe we could go out, catch a movie, have a nice romantic dinner. You'd love to, 7 tomorrow….", Paloma began before getting the phone snatched out of her hand. "Fox?", Theresa asked. "Loma, God I hate you.", Theresa replied slamming the phone down, Paloma had actually faked this whole calling Fox thing.  
  
Paloma let out a laugh. "You ought to have saw your face, sissy.", Paloma replied, turning to Theresa. "Is lover boy, that good in between the sheets or do you really love him that much.?"  
  
"Paloma, I'm crazy in love with him, God, I didn't think it was possible but, I love Fox way more then I ever loved Ethan. With Ethan I had to pretend to be all pure and saint like, as with Fox I could be myself and he excepts me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fox?", Ethan yelled knocking on Fox's bedroom.  
  
"Hold on a minute.", Fox replied. "What's wrong with you, Gwen finally find a replacement?"  
  
"What did you do to Theresa?", Ethan replied full of anger.  
  
"Nothing, I haven't even saw her today, why?", Fox replied.  
  
"You're lying.", Ethan accused.  
  
"Why, would I even want to waste my time lying to you, I don't care what you think and wither or not my actions please you.", Fox replied.  
  
"You, are using Theresa to get back at me, you've always been jealous of me.", Ethan accused.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I use to be, but you see I'm far great in Theresa's eyes than you'll ever be.", Fox bragged. "Ethan, Theresa been with a real man, why in the hell would she want a poor mama's boy like you?"  
  
"You slept with her?", Ethan asked. "I'll KILL YOU!!"  
  
"Why, Theresa's moving on, just like you told her to.", Fox replied. "But, I guess you never guessed it'd be with your half- brother.:"  
  
"You'll just hurt her, you'll taint her.", Ethan defended.  
  
"No, un-like you, I love her, respect her, accept her, but most importantly, I won't give up on us no matter what.", Fox replied.  
  
"You aren't capable of those things.", Ethan replied turning his heel and left.  
  
"Well, see.", Fox replied, secretly vowing to do all those things.  
  
"Does, that mean you've gave up on Whitney?", Julian asked walking out from behind the door  
  
"What, now we've result to snooping?", Fox asked.  
  
"Foxworth, I'm try to be a father to my children. I've changed.", Julian replied.  
  
"Oh, really?", Fox asked. "So, let me guess you're going come in give me some speech about how Whitney's too good for me and that Theresa's well, to trashy for me is that it?:"  
  
"No.", Julian replied, causing him to gain Fox's attention.  
  
"Then, enlighten me, what are you hear to say?", Fox replied.  
  
"To, fall your heart.", Julian replied. "Not you're brain or your uh- reproducing organ.", Julian advised.  
  
"Easier, said then done.", Fox replied with a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"Tell me about it.", Julian replied with a laugh.   
  
"Seriously, though, I don't know what I'm felling for neither Resa or Whit.", Fox confessed.  
  
"What do you mean?", Julian questioned.  
  
"I don't know what love is, much less how to express it.", Fox admitted. "All, I know is I want Theresa around ans when she's not around I miss her and I count the hours till I see her again.", Fox admitted.  
  
"And, what about Whitney, how do you fell about her?", Julian questioned.   
  
"She's really been there for me, no matter what she's had my back, as does Theresa, father, is it possible that I love both Whitney and Theresa?", Fox asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so.", Julian replied. "Listen, Fox, I can sit here all day and talk about love and what's like, but you'll know it if it's real, you'll feel it, you'll be swept away by her, not only by her outer beauty but, inner as well.", Fox just stared at him, not really sure what to say or do. "But, whatever you do, don't mess it up, don't sacrifice her in order to please no one, including me or father."  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 29:  
  
Paloma calls Fox, why?  
  
Fox and Theresa come face to face, how do they act?  
  
Fox makes a life altering decision, what is it? 


	29. Paloma's Plan

Chapter 29  
  
Paloma's Plan  
  
Fox had went to bed early, but really couldn't sleep, Julian's words ran through his head like a broken record.   
  
'you'll know it if it's real, you'll feel it, you'll be swept away by her, not only by her outer beauty but, inner as well.'  
  
"Why does love got to be so hard?", he pondered. "Why did he have to have feeling for both Theresa and Whitney?", and that was the honest truth he loved, cared for, whatever you want to call it, both girls.  
  
The phone rang causing Fox to come out of his thoughts.   
  
"Hello?", Fox asked, secretly hoping it was Theresa, he hate the fact he hadn't saw her or at least talk to her all day.  
  
"Hey, Fox, uh- what's up?", Paloma asked.  
  
"Paloma?", he sighed, his disappointment noticeable.  
  
"Nice, to know I'm your favorite person.", she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, I just-well, I was hoping you were Theresa.", he admitted.  
  
"Oh, sorry to disappoint.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it.", Fox replied. "So, Loma, tell me what has you call me this late?"  
  
"Late?", Paloma asked. "Fox, it's just 10 o' five ."  
  
"Well, today's been a very hard, long day.", he replied.  
  
"I guess, but, it's about to get better, promise.", she replied.  
  
"How, so?", he asked. "What, are you up to, Loma?"  
  
"Hey, hey don't start judging me yet.", she replied.  
  
"Paloma Lopez- Fitzgerald, what are you up to, and why do I feel like this is going to some how involve, your sister?", he asked.  
  
"Just come, meet me, at the house in 5 minutes.", she replied.  
  
"Why, not, at least I'll have time to think.", he replied.  
  
"Good.", Paloma screeched. "Oh, and Fox's look extra sexy.", she added sweetly.  
  
Fox, got up from his bed, and began to get dressed, what was Paloma up to? Was, he right to stop over there knowing Theresa was there, would she be offended or glad he was there ?, a thousand thoughts seemed to be running through his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ding dong  
  
ding dong. The door bell sounded.  
  
"Coming!", Theresa yelled, from inside the house, then opened the door.  
  
"Fox?', she asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Paloma, is she around?", he asked.  
  
"Actually, she just left.", she replied.  
  
"Really?", he asked, she nodded.   
  
"She'll be back soon, so if you want to wait fell free.", she replied. "I'm just going to tuck little Ethan in."  
  
"Can, I help?", he asked, he'd taken a liking to that little boy and well, he figured he need a father figure in his life, since Julian wasn't much of a father.  
  
"Sure.", she replied with a smile. "I got a idea, why don't you go, go tuck Ethan in and I'll go make us hot chocolate.", she watched as Fox walk up the stairs.   
  
Theresa sighed, God how she loved that man ,he meant the world to her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fox!", Little Ethan screeched.  
  
"Hey, Little man.", Fox replied.  
  
"Where's mommy?", Little Ethan asked, his eyes never leaving Fox's.  
  
"Down stairs, making us hot chocolate.", Fox replied.  
  
"So, I take it you and mommy, made up?", Little Ethan asked, his eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"Something like that.", Fox replied. "You know I'd never hurt mommy, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, you love her.", Little Ethan implied.  
  
"Yeah.", Fox replied. "Yeah, I love you're mommy so much."  
  
"Good, cause I know mommy loves you too.", Little Ethan replied with a smile.  
  
"Ok, so why don't we get you to bed?", Fox replied, watching the as Little Ethan climbed in to bed and under the covers.  
  
"I'm glad I have you, in my life, me and mommy's so lucky.", Little Ethan replied smiling up at the man he admired.  
  
"And, I'm lucky to have you.", Fox replied watching as the boy yawned.   
  
"You, tired?", Fox asked.  
  
"Kind of.", Little Ethan replied. "Can you read me a story?"  
  
"Sure why, not?", Fox replied. "Go, pick off the shelf.", he instructed the boy.  
  
Little Ethan nodded and did as he was told.  
  
"Here, can you read this?", Little Ethan asked, holding up the book in front of him.  
  
"Peter Pan.", Fox replied watching as the boy lay down with his eyes closed preparing to listen to every bit of the story.  
  
"Once upon a time…", Fox began.  
  
"Why does every story start out like that?", Little Ethan asked.  
  
'I guess, because every author is boring and pathetic and can't come up with nothing more interesting.", Fox replied.  
  
Little Ethan let out a laugh. "I guess."  
  
"Ok, back to the story.", Fox replied. "Once upon a time a girl named Wendy Darling lived with her brothers John and Michael, and there parents in a big house in London. They had a huge dog named Nana who watched over them. But, one night, when their parents were out to dinner and Nana had been tied up in the back yard for barking, two curious visitors came into the Darling's home. One was a boy named Peter Pan, who was looking for his shadow. The other was his friend, Tinker Bell, a mischievous little fairy who often played tricks on everyone.", Fox read from the small book, watching as Ethan still set wide awake. Sighing he continued. "Wendy, was startled when she saw this strange boy in her room, but Peter, said, "Not, to be afraid.", and told her about Never Land, where he lived with his friends, the lost boys. Peter said, "he would take her and her brothers to Never Never Land and teach them how to fly", and he did.", Fox looked down to make sure Ethan was really asleep then got up, and placed the book back on the shelf, looking up he saw Theresa standing In the door way with a amazed look on her face. "You're good with him.", she stated.  
  
"I enjoy spending time with him.", he admitted.  
  
"He admires you, you know.", she continued.  
  
"I'm no one to admire, Theresa.", he replied.  
  
:"Fox, you're a good man.", she replied. "And, I'm-we're, Ethan Martin and are lucky to have you.", she rpelied rapping her arms around him.  
  
"I'm the lucky one.", he whispered, she looked up at him and lead forward her lips only inches from his.  
  
"Theresa?", Paloma asked from down stairs.  
  
"Just a minute.", Theresa replied, pulling out of Fox's grasp.   
  
"I better, uh-go see what-she uh-she wants.", she said her break coming in gasps.  
  
"Good, idea.", he concluded, following her down the stairs.  
  
"Fox, hey, uh-sorry I was late, something important came up.", Paloma replied as he and Theresa came down the stairs.  
  
"More important than me?", he teased, Theresa gave Paloma a stern look as to say back, he's mine.  
  
"Sorry, to disappoint you, babe, but there is more important things than a rich, importuning egotistical, self-absorbed, rude, obvious man.", Paloma replied. "But, you're are right out sexy, Foxy."  
  
Theresa looked at Fox with a raised eyebrow as to say what the hells going on with you and my sister.  
  
"Foxy?", he asked, ignoring the look Theresa gave him.  
  
"Yeah, it kind of suit you, don't you think, Resa?", Paloma asked addressing her sister.  
  
"Yeah, whatever.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I've been thinking, since I'm new to town and all I need a tour guide, Fox could you take me out, show me all the hot spots in this town?", Paloma asked, Theresa glared at her.  
  
"What about, me, I've lived here all my life.", Theresa asked. "Fox, hasn't been here all that long."  
  
"But, you're too busy, with Little Ethan, working at the Book Café' and all.", Paloma replied with a mischievous grin, So, Fox what do you, say, meet me tomorrow at the Book Café'. "  
  
"Sure.", Fox replied.   
  
"Well, I'm going to hit the sack, you two have fun.", Theresa replied loutishly, glaring at Paloma and Fox as she left.  
  
Paloma, let out a giggle and then turn towards Fox, "You should be very pleased with me."  
  
"How do you, get that?", he asked.  
  
"I just gave Resa, the push she needs and I've gave you time to think about what you're feelings.", she replied.  
  
"Oh, really.", he asked.  
  
"Yes, you know the saying 'Absences makes the heart grow fonder.', and you my friend are going to be able  
  
to tell who you love more, Whitney or Resa ?"  
  
A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story, but, do you think I'm caring this on to long, if so I can sum it up quickly. Jess  
  
Spoilers For Chapter 30:   
  
Theresa eavesdrops on Paloma and Fox at the Book Cafe', what does she hear?  
  
Paloma puts on a show in front of Theresa, what does she do?  
  
Fox shows Paloma around town, where do they go? 


	30. Thinking About You

Chapter 30

Thinking About You

"Fox, hey.", Paloma exclaimed waving to get his attention.

"You're early.", Fox replied.

"The earlier, we get here the more time well have to explore the city, right?", Paloma replied.

"I guess.", Fox replied.

"So, Fox, we're are we going today?", Paloma asked.

"I don't know.", Fox replied.

"Ok, I don't know this town to well.", Paloma replied. "So, you're to show me around remember?"

"I know, it's just…", Fox began.

"May I take your order?", Theresa asked interrupting there conversation.

"Coffee, black.", Fox replied. 

"Ice Tea, thanks, sis.", Paloma replied.

"Your welcome.", Theresa replied, glaring at her, as to say hands off.

"What was that about?", Fox asked noticing the look Theresa gave Paloma. "Nothing,, she's just jealous."

"Jealous?", Fox asked, "you don't sound to surprised."

"Oh, I expected it.", Paloma confessed. "She's obsessed over you."

"Obsessed?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, she hates to see you with another woman.", Paloma replied. "Especially me, because she knows no man can resist me."

"You call me cocky?", Fox teased.

"Well, it's true.", Paloma replied.

"Egotistical, aren't we?", Fox replied.

"Hey, babe, if you're hot, you're hot.", Paloma replied.

"Here's your dinks, can I get you anything else?", Theresa asked, looking at Paloma with a questioned look.

"No, that's all for now.", Paloma replied.

"Ok, Fox?", Theresa asked. 

"No that'll be all for me too.", Fox replied.

"Ok.", Theresa replied, "I'll be back later."

"You sure, you don't want nothing else, remember I'm paying.", Fox replied.

"I know, I just- I don't eat breakfast.", Paloma replied. "Can you excuse, me?", she asked, turning and heading to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?",, he asked, as Theresa walked by. "Why don't you ask her?", she replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Fox asked.

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you.", Theresa replied, turning her heel and leaving the table.

"Sorry.", Paloma replied. "I just don't feel so hot today."

"You sure you don't want to go home?", Fox asked.

"No, I mean, I'm fine.", Paloma replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, you aren't looking sop good.", Fox replied.

"Well, that's to be expected.", Paloma replied, almost letting her secret slip.

"What?", Fox asked, was she pregnant? He wondered. "Paloma, what aren't you telling me?"

"Fox, promise me you won't tell no one this…", Paloma began, and he nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?", Fox replied shocked. "By, whom?"

"My ex- boyfriend, he doesn't want me or the child.", Paloma replied.

"Well, his lose, right?", Fox replied.

"Yeah.", Paloma replied, bitterly.

"Paloma, you're beautiful and intelligent and if he don't see that, then he's not worthy of you.", Fox replied.

"Thanks, Fox, you're a great friend.", Paloma replied, she saw what Theresa saw in him, he was kind, so kind.

"Are you having it?", Fox asked.

"No, I don't-I can't afford to raise a child.", Paloma replied. "and, I don't want my child growing up with out a mother's love."

"So, you're aborting?", Fox asked.

"Probably.", Paloma replied.

"Paloma…", Fox began. "Have the child, I'll help you, with anything you need, and put my name as his father, he'll be set in life."

"Fox, you shouldn't…", Paloma began tears in her eyes, he was offering to help her, he hardly knew her yet, he was helping her.

"You're a good person, Paloma…", Fox began.

"Thank you.", she whished.

"You're welcome.", Fox replied.

"Fox, you're wonderful, so, wonderful.", Paloma replied kissing him on the lips it was just a peck.

"Whoa!", Fox exclaimed.

"Sorry, forgive me, please?", Paloma whispered, looking up and notching Theresa glaring at her.

"Play along.", Paloma whispered. "It'll be worth your while."

"I can't wait, till we go to the Lobster Shack.", Paloma said, just loud enough for Theresa to hear her.

"Me either.", Fox replied, matching Paloma's pitch of voice.

"No, I bet you can't wait to after dinner?", Paloma questioned.

Fox laughed at her comment. 

"Don't be bashful, babe.", Paloma replied.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane is anything but, bashful.", Fox replied.

"So, I've noticed.", Paloma replied, watched as Theresa turned and walk across the room to the man who just walked in, she was pissed.

"Yes!", Paloma hissed.

"What's wrong with you, Theresa's about to admit her feelings for you.", Paloma replied.

"But, Paloma, aren't you forgetting, about my feelings for Whitney?", Fox asked.

"I know, that's why you're spending time alone with me so, that you could get to see which one you miss more Whit or Resa.", Paloma replied. "Are you, done?", she asked motioning to the coffee.

"Yeah.", Fox replied.

"Ok, give me the money, I'll go pay Beth.", Paloma replied.

"Ok.", Fox replied, handing her 5 dollar bill.

"Be right, back.", Paloma replied, watching as she pranced off, shacking his head he smiled at her, she was certainly unlike anyone he ever meet.

"Here ya, go, Beth.", Paloma replied. "Keep the change. Take it as you're tip.", she added then walked back to were Fox was.

"My change, please?", Fox replied.

"I told her to keep it.", Paloma replied.

"You're awful generous with other peoples money, thank God I didn't give you a twenty.", Fox replied.

"Relax, honey you're family has billions.", Paloma replied. "They won't miss it."

"I guess.", Fox replied.

"Ready?", Paloma asked.

"After you.", Fox replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beth can, I have the rest of the day off?", Theresa asked. "I'll make tit up promise I'll work extra tomorrow."

"Go, on, Theresa.", Beth replied. "If you run you might be able to catch up with them.", she replied giving Theresa a knowing smile.

"Thanks.", Theresa replied, running out the door.

"She's following us.", Paloma replied looking through the rear view mirror.

"So?", Fox asked. "why are you so, in to making your sister suffer?"

"I don't I want her to be happy.", Paloma replied, "and, you are what she needs in order to be happy."

"Maybe, so, but, I need time to figure things out.", Fox replied, what was Paloma up to he pondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, My God, this town so…", Paloma began.

"Boring, Un-Exciting, Plain?", Fox interrupted.

"Yes, yes and yes.", Paloma replied.

"Well, I hope you like what I have in store for you, next?", Fox asked leading her towards the far end of the park.

"Close, your eyes.", Fox instructed.

"Ok.", Paloma replied, peeking through to see what was up.

"No, peeking, Ms. Lopez- Fitzgerald.", Fox order, placing his hand over her eyes.

"God, why are you so…", Paloma began.

"Secretive?", he offered.

"Yes, Fox, please tell me what you're up to?", Paloma asked. "Fox, why are we going this far out?"

"Relax, I ain't going to kill you, if that's what you're worried about.", Fox replied, with a smirk, noticing Paloma seemed to relax after that statement.

"Open, em.", Fox replied.

"OH My God!", Paloma exclaimed. "you planed this?", Paloma replied gesturing to the blanket, he couldn't tell if she was pleased or disappointed. "Fox, Oh, My God, no one has ever did anything like this before for me."

"Then, you've been going out with the wrong types of guys.", Fox replied watching as Paloma set down on the blanket, then he joined her.

"Water, for you.", Fox replied.

"Thank you.", Paloma replied.

"Opps.", Fox replied, as the cup ran over.

"And, Champaign for me.", Fox replied.

Theresa slouched behind the bushes, she normal didn't snoop on people, but this was Fox and he was with her sister.

"Do, you do this for every woman you take out?", Paloma asked.

"Pretty, much.", Fox replied.

"No wonder, my sister's hot for you?", Paloma teased.

"I'm guess that was a compliment.", Fox asked.

Theresa sat there watching them.

__

Flashback

"Fox where are you taking me ?", Theresa asked.

"You'll see.", Fox replied. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises, they always end in a disaster.", she replied.

"Not this time.", he replied.

"Tell me where we're going.", she ordered. "Please.", she added sweetly.

"Uh, no. Theresa, you'll just have to wait and see.", he replied.

"A Park ?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, come on.", he replied.

"Ok…", she replied following him.

"So, what do you think ?", he asked once they'd reach there destination.

"Wow, Fox you did all of this ?", she asked as her eyes grew big. He'd reserved a small section of the park and had arranged to have the Christmas lights plug up. "How'd you…", she began.

"I'm Crane, remember ?", he replied.

"Well, it's perfect.", she replied. "Was this were you was going to take Whitney ?", she just had to know if this was were he planned to take Whitney.

"No, I actually was going to take her to the Sunset Bovver Café' ", he replied.

"So, you did all of this for me ?", she asked.

"Yep.", he replied.

"I'm flattered, that you actually did all of this for me.", she replied.

"Sit.", he ordered.

She did as she was told .

"So, you not only reserved the park, plug up the lights, but you made breakfast too. Wow, I'm truly amazed.", she teased.

"Chose your poison.", he replied.

"Water.", she replied. "I don't care to much for orange juice."

"Water it is then.", he replied.

"Fox, why didn't you want to take Whitney here ? You know she'd loved it… and besides you could have impressed her with your cooking skills.", Theresa asked.

"I guess, but I don't fell comfortable about cooking for her.", he replied. 

"Please, Fox your not bashful about anything.", she replied.

"Well, when it comes to Whitney I am…I want her to love me the way I love her. I want to spend eternity with her.", he replied.

End Of Flashback

At that time Theresa had felt so special, he'd actually took her some place he wouldn't take Whitney. But, the truth was he'd taken a many of woman to parks, wooed them, she was so stupid to think, Fox actually thought of her as being more then Whitney. He probably was setting her up, he'd probably, been after bedding her then.\

Fox set there his mind keep going back to Theresa.

__

Flashback

"Ok, Theresa, no more for you. We're going home it's a wonder you're even walking.", Fox replied.

"No, Fox. I'm fine.", Theresa argued.

"No, you're not. Theresa, we're going home.", Fox ordered.

"No.", Theresa yelled.

"Is there a problem.", one of the men setting at the bar asked.

"No…", Fox began.

"Yeah, there is, this creep, just offered me money to sleep with him and when I refused but, he just won't take no for an answer.", Theresa replied with a smirk.

"Is that right ?", The guy asked getting closer to Fox the man was about 6'7 and 350.

"Hey, buddy. Theresa and I are friends. She's just mad at me that's all.", Fox replied he looked at Theresa to help him but, she just looked away.

"You're a liar.", Theresa replied. "I've never seem you before in my life.", Theresa added.

"Theresa…", Fox began. 

"Theresa, come on tell him.", Fox ordered.

__

"Don't yell at her.", the man ordered.

"Theresa…", Fox began.

"I said don't yell at her, don't make me tell you again.", the man replied.

"Theresa…", Fox began, but before he could get another word out the man punched in the jaw and then began to beat him unconscious.

"Hey, come on, that's enough.", Theresa said jerking on the man shirt.

"If you say so ma'am but, if this guy tries to both you again, you know we're to find me.", the man said then walked over to we're a bunch of biker men set.

End Of Flashback

She'd actually, got him beat up, but, he didn't get mad at her, he didn't even yell at her. 'Man, hasn't Theresa got me an a lot of trouble? But, she had her ways of making him feel like he was the most specialist man on the earth.

Flashback

"Whitney, you'll never realize just how lucky you are. Fox is great guy, charming, funny, handsome…", Theresa began.

"You forgot, nice, caring and sensitive.", Fox joked.

"Fox, how long you been there ?", Theresa asked totally shocked.

"Long enough.", Fox replied. "So, can I come in or do I have to stand here.", Fox asked.

"Come in. You know that you're always welcome in here.", Theresa replied.

__

"Yeah, well you've been acting weird lately.", Fox replied.

"Weird, me no of course not.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, sure whatever.", Fox replied. "You call Little E, yet ?"

"Yeah, momma said 'he was already asleep', when I called. Lord, how I miss him.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, he lucky to have you.", Fox replied. "But, anything beats Ivy "Cold hearted Bitch" Winthrop, right."

"Yeah, well Little Ethan will be treated no better, nor no less than any of my other unborn children.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, I must admit you're a wonderful mother.", Fox replied. 

"I try to be, but something in motherhood are difficult. You know I really dread the day when Ethan asks me who his father is. I never want Julian in his life, but one day I do realize Ethan may want tro know and possiably spend time with his dad.", Theresa admitted.

"Well, I'm sure you'll deal with it. I mean, Ethan will never chose Julian over you or vise versa.", Fox replied.

"I just hope I raise him with the right morals.", Theresa replied.

"You will, Theresa. You're a good person, but you should lay off that whole fate ordeal. It really getting old.", Fox replied.

"Shut up off me, will you.", Theresa asked raking her hand through his hair messing it up.

"Why you little…", Fox began.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it, I just had to do it.", Theresa replied.

__

"Yeah and just got to do this.", Fox replied tickling her.

"Fox, don't.", Theresa replied in between fits of laughter.

"Why ? Theresa,, pay back's a bitch, right ?", he asked.

"Fox, quite…",Theresa said in betweens giggles.

"If you say that I'm the best looking guy in the world and you'd rather be with me over Ethan, then it's a done deal.", Fox requested.

"Theresa, say it.", Fox replied snapping Theresa out of her daze.

"Ok, Fox you're the hottest guy ever and I'd rather spend time with you anytime over Ethan", Theresa replied.

"That's more like it.", he replied letting her go.

"You know I'm kind of jealous of him. He has a very hot beautiful woman in his life.", Fox flirted.

"Charming, aren't you.", Theresa asked flirtatiously.

"You bet.", Fox replied. "All woman love a man with charm, right ?"

"Yeah, no woman can't resist you.", Theresa replied.

"I know, that's why you have long conversations about me by yourself. Admit Theresa, you want me.", Fox replied.

Theresa looked at him speechless. 

"Yeah, of course I do. You're all I dream about.", Theresa replied.

"You know I can always make them a reality.", with that he was gone leaving.

End of Flashback

"Fox?", Paloma asked, causing him to coming back to the present.

"Huh?", Fox asked.

"You haven't hear a word I said, have you?" Paloma asked.

"No, I haven't.", Fox admitted. "I was thinking."

"About, what, or shall I say whom?", Paloma asked.

"Whitney, even after, we slept together, all he can think about is my best friend.", Theresa said aloud tears streaming down her face, she couldn't take this no more, she had to let Fox go, she wasn't going to harm his chance with Whitney, with that decided she left.

"Theresa, Paloma I can't stop thinking about her, she's amazing.", Fox replied.

A/N: I know, this chapter was long, but most of it was flashbacks from previous chapters also, thank 4 all the reviews, don't think this is the end it's going to be a good 10 to 12 more chapters yet to go. Jess : )

Spoilers for chapter 31:

Fox and Paloma talk about love.

Theresa decides to leave town.

Whitney and Paloma set up a way to have Fox and Theresa come face to face an admit there feelings.


	31. Hopefully The Truth Will Be Revealed

Chapter 31  
  
Hopefully The Truth Will Be Revealed.  
  
A/N: I changed the first spoiler, Fox and Paloma will discuss love in the next chapter, could resist having Paloma tell   
  
Horse and Ethass what she thought, lol. Plz, review.   
  
"Theresa, Paloma I can't stop thinking about her, she's amazing.", Fox replied.  
  
"Really, OH MY GOD!", Paloma replied jumping in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, Paloma, I'm in love with her.", Fox admitted, that was the first times he ever used those exact words to describe his feelings for her. I Love her.", he felt like screaming his love for Theresa from the roof tops.  
  
"Fox, this is terrific.", PAloam replied. "Theresa, I know you're there, did you hear that?", there was no answer from her sister. "Resa.."  
  
"She left.", Ethan replied.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?", Paloma asked. "What not, only are you an ass, but, a stalker too?"  
  
"Actually, I came here to meet my wife.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Yeah, right.", Paloma replied. "You're stalking, Resa."  
  
""No, I'm not…", Ethan began.  
  
"Leave my sister the hell along.", Paloma exclaimed, connecting her fist with his jaw.  
  
"What's going on here?", Gwen asked, noticing Ethan was grabbing his jaw and Paloma was furious.  
  
"See, I told you I was meeting Gwen here.", Ethan replied winching in pain.  
  
"No, you wasn't you were stalking, my sister.", Paloma replied, slapping him again. "Selfish bastard, leave my sister along, or you'll be sorry."  
  
"What's going on here?", Gwen asked again.  
  
"You're husband's stalking my sister, Theresa.", Paloma replied. "And, she doesn't want him, so before you go accusing my sister take a good look at yourself and your husband."  
  
"Why I never…", Gwen huffed.  
  
"That's the problem with you two, you only find fault in my sister.", Plaoma replied.  
  
"Fox, are you ready to leave yet?", Paloma asked.  
  
"Sure.", Fox replied, trying his best not to laugh at Paloma's actions.  
  
"God, the nerve of those stuck up bitches, if I was Theresa I'd killed both of them along time ago.", Paloma exclaimed once her and Fox were inside his car. "Ethan's such a egotistical jerk, so full of himself and Gwen, uh- talk about a self absorbed slut."  
  
"Paloma, you tell just like you see it, and that's what I like about you.", Fox replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa had got back to her house, she had to leave, she couldn't bare this no more this, she couldn't set here and watch Fox with Whitney.  
  
She ran to her closet and took out her suit case and threw in a few clothes just enough to get her by till she got a job.  
  
"How, could I let this happen? How could I let myself fall in love with him?", Theresa asked out loud. "I need to get out of here, I need to find a new place for me and my son, somewhere away from Harmony away from Fox. "But, Julian won't let me take Ethan out of Harmony, un less, there is some way to prove Julian wasn't his father.", Theresa knew the chances where slim, but she had slept with Ethan. (A/N: Now don't go jumping to conclusions, I've got a idea here, promise Jess.)   
  
"Hello.", Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresa, hey, honey, Whitney's not here.", Eve replied.   
  
"Oh, no, I didn't call for Whitney, actually I need to ask you to do me a favor…", Theresa began.  
  
"Ok, sure Theresa, what is it?", Eve asked.  
  
"I need a sample of both Ethan and Julian's DNA.", Theresa replied. "I want to compare Ethan Martin's DNA to both Julian's and Ethan's."  
  
"Ok, honey, the computer can run that up for you in a matter of minutes.", Eve replied.  
  
"Ok, thank you, Doctor Russell.", Theresa replied. "I'll call back in a few."  
  
"Yes, finally, I maybe be free of Julian for good.", Theresa exclaimed, that was probably the best thing going on in her life, considering the man she loved, loved her best friend, her sister had betrayer her by going after Fox and agreeing to help him get Whitney.  
  
She went to Little Ethan's room and began to pack, Ethan would hate to move, but he'd adjust and he'd make new friends.  
  
"Mommy, where's we going?", Little Ethan asked, walking in observing Theresa's actions.  
  
"Where, moving.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Is Fox going too?", Ethan asked, he admired Fox, Theresa knew that much, she'd saw him with Fox, he loved Fox, he thought as Fox as his father.  
  
"No, honey, Fox's got to stay here with Whitney.", Theresa replied, noticing the disappointment in her son's face.  
  
"Oh.", Ethan replied. "Then, I'm not going.", Ethan exclaimed.   
  
"Honey, please, you've got to.", Theresa replied. "Mommy, can't lose you."  
  
"What about Fox?", Ethan asked. "Don't you love him?"  
  
"Of course, I do, but…", Theresa began.  
  
"Then why are you leaving him, behind?", Ethan asked. "Can, he go with us?"  
  
"No, honey, he's to busy.", Theresa replied, tear streaming down her face, she never told anyone this, but she secretly hoped her, Fox and Ethan Martin could have been a family.   
  
"But, Fox said' he would always be there for us.', he promised.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Well, things change, honey, people change there minds.", Theresa replied.  
  
"But, mommy…", Ethan began.  
  
"No, more arguing, Ethan go gather you stuff and put them into the suit case.", Theresa replied.   
  
"Mommy…", Ethan pleaded.  
  
"Now!", Theresa replied slightly raising her voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am.", Ethan replied, stomping down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whitney, hey it's me.", Paloma began.  
  
"Paloma, what's up?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Listen, I need to come up with a way to get Theresa and Fox together.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Ok.", Whitney replied. "Where are you now?"  
  
"In the car, Fox's had to stop at the Kwik Serv to get gas.", Paloma replied. "All, I need you to do is arrange for Theresa to be at the Book Café', in like 10 minutes."  
  
"Ok, I'll cal her.", Whitney replied.  
  
"Ok, Good.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Ok.", Whitney replied.  
  
"I got to go, Fox is on his way back, see you soon.", Paloma replied pressing the end button.  
  
"Who was that?", Fox asked.  
  
"Wrong number.", Paloma replied.  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied.   
  
"So, why don't we stop down at the Book Café'?", Paloma suggested.  
  
A/N: Ok, y'all I know this was extra ordinary short 4 me, but I really don't feel to good, I'm coming down with a flu or something, so lord willing the next chapter will be longer promise. Thanks Jess : )  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 32:  
  
Theresa calls Eve, back, what is the results?  
  
Whitney can't reach Theresa, why?  
  
Theresa and Lil' Ethan board a plane, to where.   
  
Pilar finds a goodbye note from Theresa, will Fox and Paloma be able to stop her from leaving? 


	32. A Little To Late

Spoilers for Chapter 32:

Theresa calls Eve, back, what is the results?

Whitney can't reach Theresa, why?

Theresa and Lil' Ethan board a plane, to where. 

Pilar finds a goodbye note from Theresa, will Fox and Paloma be able to stop her from leaving?

"Eve, Hey it's me.", Theresa began. "What's the results?", inside she was shaking her whole world was about to change.

"Theresa, I'm re-testing it,", Eve replied.

"Re-testing, Doctor Russell, I don't understand.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, neither of the DNA's matched, Little Ethan's.", Eve replied.

"How's that possible?", Theresa asked, her mind a racing in every direction, who was the father of her child?

"I don't know.", Eve replied. "It's probably a mistake."

"Yeah, I only slept with Ethan and Julian.", Theresa replied.

"I know.", Eve replied. "Hold on, it's back.", Eve told her leaving her waiting for what seemed like eternity.

"Theresa?", Eve asked.

"Doctor Russell, who fathered my child?", Theresa asked.

"I don't know.", Eve replied.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know?' ",Theresa asked.

"The test shows neither Julian or Ethan's the father.", Eve replied.

"How accurate are the test?", Theresa asked.

"99.9.", Eve replied. "They're no lie to them, Julian nor Ethan is the man who you conceived Little Ethan with."

"Eve, I don't understand.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, you slept with some other man, while you were in Bermuda.", Eve replied.

"How, when?", Theresa asked, more to herself. "I didn't have time."

"Well apparently you did, Theresa I'm sorry, I know this must be difficult.", Eve replied.

"Yeah, beyond, I'm not as innocent as I thought, Lord knows what I've got.", Theresa replied.

"No, Theresa, you've not got a thing, it isn't your fault you were drunk.", Eve argued.

"What do I tell Ethan Martin?", Theresa asked. "That I don't know who his father is? What would he think of me?"

"He'll understand, he loves you no matter what.", Eve replied.

"I know, I gotta go.", Theresa replied. 

"Ok, Theresa, don't do nothing foolish, don't do nothing to jeopardize you and that little boys welfare., Eve replied.

"I won't.", Theresa replied. 'We're starting over just Ethan and I, but first I need to find out just who fathered my son.', "Bye, Eve."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momma, I'm sorry to do this, but I must. Harmony, isn't as great as it once was (if fact it never really was), all I've seen in this town is heartache and deception. I'm sorry to take Ethan away from you, but I promise once I'm stable I'll arrange a flight out to see me. I'm sorry, momma, I'm not sure were I'm going now, I guess I'll let the fate take me. 

'Fate', God at one time that's what I lived by, man wasn't I wrong, Ethan wasn't my destiny, look at how messed up that is, we never wed, never had children, hell he married someone else even. Look after Fox, make sure he's happy, do anything you can to help him get Whit. I love God, how I love him, but all I'll do is ruin his life, that's why he mustn't never know where I am.. Well, I got to go catch a plain, I'll call sometime this weekend or at least by mid week. Oh, and tell Loma, I'm sorry I didn't stay around to chat much and that I love her. Also, tell Luis, Miguel and Antonio the same.

Lot's of Love 

Theresa @}--

She click send, then shut off her laptop, she'd be in Bermuda, before Pilar read her email.

"Mommy…", Ethan began, "why do we got to leave for?".

"Ethan Martin, don't you start this again.", Theresa replied. "I've told you once, mommy's got some important business to take care of."

"Well do I have to go too?", Ethan asked. 

"Yes.", Theresa replied. 

"Next flight boarding to Bermuda, leaving in 5 minutes.", the woman announced.

"Come on, Ethan.", Theresa grabbed his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Theresa.", Whitney asked. 

"Hey it's me Theresa, I can't get to the phone right now after the beep, well you know the drill.", the voice mail kicked in.

"Theresa, it's me Whit, call me whenever you get this.", Whitney replied, leaving a message on her voice mail.

"Where is she? She's not home? She won't answer I just hope she hasn't done anything foolish.", Whitnet said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're being awful quit tonight.", Paloma told Fox as they drove in the direction of the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. 

"Have I, I've been thinking.", Fox replied honestly.

"About, Theresa?", Paloma questioned.

"Yeah.", Fox replied. "She's wonderful."

"And, you love her.", Paloma replied.

"With all my heart.", Fox replied.

"God, she's so lucky, Fox you're a great person.", Paloma replied. "Josh said all those things and didn't mean not a word of it."

"Well, I do.", Fox replied. "I'd never hurt her."

"I hope, because, Ethan about destroyed her and it'd be three times worst because your in love.", Paloma replied. "That and, I'll kick your ass if you so much as make her cry. I'll make the incident at the Book Café' look like heaven."

"Well, Loma you don't have to worry about that.", Fox replied.

"Good.", Paloma replied. "Cause, well I'd hate to slaughter your ass.", Plaoma replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pilar had decided to check her mail, she'd received one from Rebecca.

__

Pilar.,

Terrocita e arranged a DNA, Julian isn't the father of her bastard, neither is Ethan, shows who's a slut, your daughter. She opened her legs to some other man besides pookie and Gwennie's hubby Ethan. Maybe now, Ethan will wash his hands with that gold digging whore And, as for Pookie, he wants nothing to do with her or her bastard son. Thank God she's out of my life for good. 

Rebecca

Pilar felt enraged, Rebecca hadn't not an ounce of self dignity, always gloating in others pain.

She open up the next one it was from Julian.

__

Pilar, 

First off let me apologues for Becky's previous email (which I'm sure you've already read), she has not morals at all.

Secondly, please let Theresa know I feel for her and hope she finds her child's father and that if she or Little Ethan need anything, to not hesitate to call. Also, tell her that I'm doing everything in my power to try to find out everything that went down in Bermuda, it's all a fuzzy blur to me and Theresa as well I'm sure. Also, I'm sorry for the pain that I've inflicted on Theresa and/ or you.

Julian. 

PS: Don't worry about Becky, she'll be out of your lives, promise.

Pilar re-read the email again, Julian sounded sincere, not a bit like the Julian she knew.

Then she saw the email Theresa sent.

__

Momma, I'm sorry to do this, but I must. Harmony, isn't as great as it once was (if fact it never really was), all I've seen in this town is heartache and deception. I'm sorry to take Ethan away from you, but I promise once I'm stable I'll arrange a flight out to see me. I'm sorry, momma, I'm not sure were I'm going now, I guess I'll let the fate take me. 

'Fate', God at one time that's what I lived by, man wasn't I wrong, Ethan wasn't my destiny, look at how messed up that is, we never wed, never had children, hell he married someone else even. Look after Fox, make sure he's happy, do anything you can to help him get Whit. I love God, how I love him, but all I'll do is ruin his life, that's why he mustn't never know where I am.. Well, I got to go catch a plain, I'll call sometime this weekend or at least by mid week. Oh, and tell Loma, I'm sorry I didn't stay around to chat much and that I love her. Also, tell Luis, Miguel and Antonio the same.

Lot's of Love 

Theresa @}--

She was gone, and hadn't even said were she was, not only had she left she'd with Ethan her grandchild not even stopping to tell her nothing, not about the DNA test or that Julian nor Ethan were Ethan Martins father.

Picking up the phone she called the only person she could Fox, he seemed to know her better than anyone.

"Hello?", Paloma asked.

"Paloma, where are you? Where's Fox?", Pilar asked.

"Own my way home, he's driving me, why?", Paloma asked, she could tell something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Theresa, she's-she's gone.", Pilar stampred.

"What do you mean she's gone?", Paloma asked, getting Fox's attention.

"Who is that?", Fox asked glancing at her.

"Momma, Theresa's left.", Plaoma told him. 

"She left me an email saying she was leaving, that Harmony was no long the place for her.", Pilar explained.

"Give me the phone.", Fox told Paloma, grabbing the phone with one hand and driving with the other.

"What's up?", Fox asked. "Where she go?"

"I don't know, she left me an email.", Pilar replied.

"Forward it, I'll stop at the Book Café' and read it.", Fox replied.

"Ok.", Pilar replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, she just left.", Paloma asked turning to Fox.

"No, she left because of me, Paloma she loves me, God, I may have lost her.", Fox replied. "I may have lost the love of my life."

"Fox, come on, we still might have time.", Paloma reasoned.

"No, she sent it two hours ago, Paloma she's gone.", Fox replied. "She's gone, I might not never see her again."

"Come on, lets go to the airport.", Paloma advised. "Push, your Crane power and see what they can tell us."

"Paloma, she doesn't want me to follow her.", Fox replied.

"Didn't you read her letter?", Paloma asked. "She loves you, and only wants to see you be happy."

"I know.", Fox replied.

"Come on, lets go.", Paloma replied jumping to her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How may I help you?", the woman at the front desk asked.

"I need to know what flight Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald took.", Fox asked.

"Sorry, sir, but…", the woman began.

"Do, you have any idea who I am…", Fox began, he hated using his name to get what he wanted.

"I don't care sir, I can't tell you about other passengers.", the woman began.

"Listen, ma'am, if you don't tell me you could lose your job.", Fox warned. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, who are you?", the woman asked. "Prince William?"

"Close, Fox Crane.", Fox replied.

"As in Nicholas Foxworth Crane.", Paloma chirped in. "So, I'd advise you tell us or pay the consequences."

Fox looked over at her smirking, she'd make a great wife for some rich guy, perhaps Dylan, man wouldn't she give him a run for his money. Both liked using his name to get what they wanted.

"Sir, ma'am, I apologize , she took a flight out to Bermuda and it left at 8:13.", the woman replied.

"When's the next flight?", Paloma asked. "To Bermuda.", she added.

"10:15 tomorrow.", the woman replied.

"None, tonight?", Fox asked.

"The weathers terrible.", the woman replied. "No one in there right mind would even attempt it.:"

"Well, I'm not in my right mind, I've got to get to Resa.", Fox replied, he was growing frustrated.

"Fox, calm down.", Paloma began.

"Loma, no, she's going to be in that place all by herself.", Fox replied. "Lord, knows what might happen to her, I'm leaving tonight."

"Fox, you heard her, it's dangerous.", Paloma reasoned.

"So, the pilots an expert.", Fox argued.

"There's a hurricane coming in tonight.", Paloma argued. 

"That's why were leaving now, hopefully we'll bet the hurricane.", Fox replied.

"We?", Paloma asked.

"You're coming too, right?", Fox asked.

"Yea, of course.", Paloma replied. 

Spoilers for Chapter 33: 

Fox and Paloma arrive in Bermuda, will they find Theresa?

Theresa talks with some people who was on the island when Ethan Martin was conceived, what does she learn?

Fox and Theresa have weird dreams, what do they mean?


	33. The Search For The Truth in Dreams

****

Chapter 33

A Search for The Truth In Dreams

A/N: I'm finally finshed with this, I've been writing this since the last post I made, I just couldn't get no satisfaction with it, I'm still not 2 satisfied, but it'll do. JessJ 

"God, what time is it?", Paloma asked. "I fell like I'm going to die if we don't get some sleep soon."

"I know what you mean.", Fox replied. 

"Ok, so why don't we rent a room and we'll hunt for Resa tomorrow.", Paloma replied.

"Ok, but, I'm going to get a room as close as I can get to hers and Ethan's.", Fox replied. "I'm not, going to let Theresa be prone to all these sexual predators."

"Ok.", Paloma replied. "fine by me, as long as I get a bed."

"May I help you?", the short red headed woman asked.

"Can we get the room closest to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?", Fox asked.

"Just a second.", the woman replied pressing a few keys on the keyboard. "I'm sorry, we have no Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald booked."

"What about Ethan Crane or Ethan Lopez-Fitzgerald?", Fox asked.

"Hold on.", the woman replied, pressing a few keys. "There's a Theresa Crane booked."

"Theresa.", Paloma replied. "What rooms that 2-25 and 2-26, jointing rooms."

"Thank you.", Paloma replied. "We'll take a room close to those."

"2-29?', the woman asked.

"That's ok, with me.", Paloma replied.

"Hold on is 2-27, booked?", Fox asked.

"It's reserved.", the woman replied. 

"Well, I'm willing to pay triple what was paid.", Fox replied.

"No, sir, we can't do that.", the woman argued. 

"Do, you know he is?", Paloma asked. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, heir to the Crane fortune."

"Yes, sir, you can have the room, no problem, anything for you, Mr. Crane.", the woman replied. 

"Here's your keys, enjoy your stay.", the woman replied handing Fox the key.

"Thank you.", Paloma replied. "Whatchu' name, I'll make sure Fox gets you a raise for being so helpful."

"Angie.", the woman replied.

"Ok.", Paloma replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey.", the man called out to Theresa, she had Little Ethan waiting in the room while she ran downstairs to get a list of the people on the island who was there around the time Ethan was conceived. "You single."

"No, my man's upstairs, we're on our honeymoon.", Theresa replied, she'd bought a ring and placed it on her left hand so that no man would try anything with her.

"Oh, pity.", the man replied.

"Yeah, whatever.", Theresa replied hurrying off to were Angie stood.

"Ms. Crane, here ya go.", she replied.

"Thank you.", Theresa replied scanning the paper.

"No, problem.", Angie replied. "I'd hate to in your predicament."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a whore, I haven't been with but, 3 men besides the man who fathered my son, which I have no clue who he is."

"I hope I helped.", Angie replied.

"Oh, believe me honey you have.", Theresa replied.

"Oh and on the list I gave you is the numbers, also.", Angie replied.

"Oh, My God, Thank you, so much.", Theresa gushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, this room is…wow!", Paloma replied. "Look at this view, amazing."

"I take it you aren't use to luxury?", Fox asked.

"No, un-like you I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth.", Paloma replied.

"Ha, ha funny.", Fox replied. 

"Yeah, you're funny looking alright.", Paloma replied running her hand through his already messy hair.

"Why you got to do that?', Fox asked.

"Cause.", Paloma replied. 

"Where you sleeping?", Fox asked.

"On this nice warm cozy bed.", Paloma replied. "With you."

"Idon't think so.", Fox replied, " what kind of man do you think I am?"

"Oh, come on, you've had uglier girls in your bed.", Paloma replied.

"No, I haven't.", Fox replied.

"Nicholas, I know you didn't.", Paloma replied.

"What?", Fox asked.

"Calling me ugly.", Paloma replied. 

"Actually, now that you mention it…", Fox began.

Paloma picked up a pillow and slug it at him. 

"I was going to say now that you mentioned it, you're to beautiful for me.", Fox replied.

"Aw.", Paloma exclaimed. "Bull, you're just scared I'll whoop your cute behind."

"Yeah.", Fox replied. "I'm so scared of a hochie like you."

"Now, because of that comment you sleep on the nice cold-hard floor, without a pillow.", Paloma smirked.

"Hey, you can't be serious?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, now get your booty off my bed.", Paloma replied shoving him playfully. 

"Paloma?", Fox question. "Come on."

"Uh-mmmmmm-nope.", Paloma replied

"All I'm ask of you is a blanket and a pillow.", Fox replied.

"What, do I look like a store to you?", Paloma asked.

"Paloma, I swear if you don't give me a pillow and a blanket I'll…", Fox began.

"Be up all night tossing and a turning as, where I'll be asleep in this nice comfy bed.", Paloma replied. "Night Nicky, hope you sleep well."

"Paloma, you can't be serious.", Fox replied.

"Good, night Foxworth.", Paloma smirked laying down.

"Loma, come on, I'll make it up to you.", Fox teased getting on top of her.

"Oh, My God, I can't believe you.", Paloma exclaimed. "You Perv.", she replied kicking at him.

"Kinky are we?", Fox asked.

"Ok, God, here's a pillow and a blanket.", Paloma replied. "On one condition though?", Paloma started. "never do anything like that again."

"Deal.", Fox replied. "but, at least I got my way?"

Paloma rolled her eyes at him. "Only because I'm tired and don't want to put up with your stupid ass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you Mister, but I need your help.", Theresa told the man.

"Ok, how's that?", the man asked.

"Well, I'm kind of looking for someone.", Theresa replied.

"Who?", the man asked. "Did, Sandra put you up to this?"

"Uh- no.", Theresa replied. "I'm looking for the father of my child."

"I'm sorry miss but, that ain't me, nuh-uh.", the man replied. "Not, me I'm faithful, you here me Sandy, I know your there."

"Sir, what are you talking about?", Theresa asked.

"Sandy, put you up to this, she's try to prove I'm an unfit father.", the man replied.

"No, sir, I'm serious.", Theresa replied.

"Well, in that case.", the man started. "What's your name, don't tell Sandy, but I sleep around on the island.", he whispered.

"Theresa.", Theresa stated. _'That man's a fruit loop'_

"Don't rang a bell, hon.", the man replied. "What you look like?"

"Uh, why?", Theresa asked.

"Just want to know, wither I'd desire you.", the man replied. 

"Never mind.", Theresa replied. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, ma'am, I want to know.", the man replied. "So, I can help you."

"Ok.", Theresa replied. 

"Better yet send me a pic.", the man replied.

"Ok.", Theresa replied, taking her phone and taking a picture of herself and sending it to the man.

"Wow!!", the man replied. "You're hot."

"Thank you, now please did we or didn't we…", Theresa began.

"No.", the man replied. "But, we could if you'd like."

"Ok, sir, thanks for your time, bye.", Theresa replied shaking her head in discus. _'That man was totally, psycho, and he was perverted, he didn't even know me, he's bad, what if I contact someone even worse, someone like Julian.'_

Theresa lay down she was tired it was right at three and she hadn't been to sleep since the night before.

__

*~*Fox's Dream*~*

"Julian, get off…", Theresa exclaimed with a sort of slurred tone.

"Come on love.", Julian replied.

"Father, who's this beautiful woman?", Fox asked, smirking at her.

"I'm not with him.", Theresa replied, batting her eyes as she talk.

"Never mind her, she's just playing hard to get.", Julian argued. 

Fox looked at her admiring her, she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd lay eyes on.

"Foxworh, can I see you outside, a minute?", Julian demanded.

"Sure, I'll be seeing you…", Fox began. "Theresa.", he added smiling at her.

"Bye.", Theresa muttered staring at him, bewildered, he was cute.

"Father?", Fox asked.

"What do you think you're doing?", Julian asked.

"Seeing my father, I just read about the divorce.", Fox replied.

"Well, I guess your aren't surprised?", Julian asked.

"No, but, who's she?", Fox asked gesturing to the door.

"Theresa, she's hot isn't she?", Julian asked smirking. 

"A little to young, and well she doesn't seem like the type to want you or the money.", Fox replied.

"Well, I want her and with a little help with my best friends brandy and vodka , I'll have her.", Julian replied.

"No, you won't.", Fox replied.

"We're married.", Julian replied.

"I don't care.", Fox replied. "She's not going to be your next prey."

"Theresa?", Fox asked.

"Yeah?", Theresa asked.

"Would you like to go to the room with me?", Fox asked.

"Sure, Ethan.", Theresa replied.

"Ok, let's go.", Fox replied, he knew she was drunk, why else would she call him Ethan.

"Foxworth, you can't do this., Julian exclaimed. 

"Watch me.", Fox told him walking out, Theresa leaning against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

alarm rings

alarm rings

"Uh, God!", Fox exclaimed. 

"Sleep well?", Paloma asked.

"I guess.", Fox replied drowsy.

"Guess?", Paloma asked.

"Yea.", Fox replied. "I had a weird dream."

"About?", Paloma asked.

"Theresa and Julian and me.", Fox replied, Paloma shoot him a confused look.

"It was like a flashback, I guess.", Fox replied.

"Really, weird.', Paloma replied.

__

~*~Theresa's dream*~*

"Theresa?', Fox asked.

"Ye-eee-s.", Theresa asked.

"You can uh, sleep in my bed.", Fox replied.

"With you?', Theresa asked, running her hands down the buttons of his shirt.

"No, I'll sleep over there.", Fox replied motioning towards the chair.

"No, you can sleep here with me.", Theresa insisted. "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

Fox laughed at her.

"Lay down, Resa.", Fox replied, he was kind of drunk he'd been doing that since he learned of his father and mother's divorce.

"With you?', Theresa asked jerking him on top of her. "I want you…to make love me, now."

"Theresa, I'm not Ethan.", Fox replied.

"I know.", Theresa replied, her lips connecting with his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Alarm rings

Alarm rings

"Damn it.", Theresa exclaimed.

"Mommy!!!", Ethan exclaimed running thought the apartment.

"Ethan?", Theresa asked. "How long you been up?"

"Since 4.", Ethan replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?", Theresa asked.

"You where a smiling, like you do when your around bubby.", Ethan replied.

"Really?", Theresa asked. "Mommy, just had a good dream."

"About, Fox?", Ethan asked.

"Yea, about Fox.", Theresa replied.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 34:

Fox and Paloma set out to find Theresa.

Theresa and Fox come face to face, how do they act?

Paloma and Little Ethan set up a plan to set Theresa and Fox, what is it?


	34. It's For The Best

****

Chapter 34:

It's For The Best

"Paloma!", Fox exclaimed. "Hurry."

"Fox, chill ok, we've got all day.", Paloma replied.

"No, we don't.", Fox replied. "Theresa, probably going to go out, she won't be at the hotel all day."

"Well it's just 8, now.", Paloma replied.

"Are you ready yet?", Fox asked.

"Yes, come on, Hitler.", Paloma replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's still there.", Paloma replied. "Why don't you just go knock on the door."

"And, say what?", Fox asked. "I followed you, even though you pacifically asked for me not to."

"Yea, and that you love her.", Paloma replied. 

"What would she say?", Fox replied.

"I don't know, but you all would work it out.", Paloma replied walking over and knocking on the door.

"Paloma?", Fox questioned.

"Who is it?", Theresa asked.

"Paloma.", Paloma replied simply.

"Loma…", Theresa began noticing Fox was there.

"Paloma why's he here?', Theresa asked motioning to Fox,

"Mommy?", Ethan asked walking behind her. "OH MY GOD!!!, Fox, Loma,!"

"Ethan, hey, uh, do you want to go get breakfast down stairs with me?", Paloma suggested.

"Sure, mommy, I'll be right back, Fox take care of her for Me.", Ethan replied, walking out the door with Paloma.

"He's so grown isn't he?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, he's tough.", Fox replied. "But, of course he' got to be."

"What' that suppose to mean?", Theresa asked, not sure where he was going at with that statement.

"I just meant, well, he only has you and well he has no father figure in his life.", Fox replied.

"He don't need one, I didn't have a father and I did pretty darn good, as did Miguel and Loma.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, no Ethan needs his father.", Fox replied.

"Well, how can he have his father if his mother was a slut that she has no clue as to he that man is?", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, you're not a slut. You never slept with Julian.", Fox replied.

"How do you know that?", Theresa asked.

"I just do.", Fox replied.

"Fox?", Theresa asked.

"I-I got you away from him, that night, you spent the night with Me.", Fox replied. "Well, at least most the night."

"Most of the night?", Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, well when I woke up, you-you was gone.", Fox replied.

"But, I woke up in Julian's bed.", Theresa replied. "in nothing but a robe and my dress in the chair."

"I know, but, believe me Theresa you did not sleep with Julian.", Fox replied.

"Unless, I…", Theresa replied. 

"No, Julian had another woman in there all night.", Fox told her.

"Oh, do you remember what happened with me?", Theresa asked.

"No, I was pretty drunk myself , Theresa.", Fox replied. "All, I remember is taking you to my room and laying you down on the bed."

"Ok.", Theresa replied. 

"Well , I kind of remember something else but, it's fuzzy.", Fox replied. 

"What?', Theresa asked.

"I don't know, something to do with you and Ethan and Me.", Fox replied.

"Ethan?', Theresa asked. 

"Yea, it's all a blur though.", Fox replied.

"Well, lay down and clear your mind and try to remember.", Theresa instructed, walking over to the bed.

"No, it don't help, I've tried.", Fox replied.

"Oh.", Theresa replied disappointed. "Will I ever find out what happened that night?"

"I don't know.", Fox replied. "But, I'm going to help."

"Fox, come on you don't have to.", Theresa replied. "You don't owe me anything."

"Yeah, I do, I hurt you and I never wanted to do that, you left Harmony because of Me.", Fox replied.

"No, I left to find Ethan Martin's father.", Theresa argued.

"I read the email you sent Pilar.", Fox replied. "I don't love Whitney."

"Yeah, right she's your mystery woman.", Theresa replied.

"I know, that but…",Fox began.

"I don't care, okay.", Theresa replied. "all, I care bout, is finding out who fathered Ethan.:"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Ethan, what would you think is, Fox was to date your mommy?", Paloma asked.

"Nah, mommy's to stubborn to forgive him.", Ethan replied. "but, it'd be cool though, cause well, there meant to be."

"Forgive?', Paloma asked.

"Don't ask me, but mommy's mad at him, I can tell.", Ethan replied. 

"Really, how long has she mad at him?", Paloma replied.

"Before you came here.", Ethan replied. "I think it has something to with Whitney too."

"Why?", Paloma asked.

"I saw her the other night holding a picture of her, Fox and Whitney and she was crying and muttering to herself.", Ethan replied.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that.", Paloma replied.

"Yeah.", Ethan replied. "But, how Loma?"

"I don't know, what if we were to leave them by themselves all day?", Paloma suggested.

"Loma, we'll be planning two funerals.", Ethan replied.

"Or a wedding?', Paloma joked.

"Yeah, right there both to damn stubborn.", Ethan replied.

"Ethan Martin!", Paloma exclaimed. "I ought to wash your mouth out with soap."

"Sorry, Loma, please forgive me and please don't tell mommy, either.", Ethan pleaded.

"Okay.", Paloma replied, laughing. 

"What's so funny?", Ethan asked glaring at her.

"You.", Paloma replied. "You're so mature, you've got it more put together than either one of us, Fox ,Theresa and me."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks.", Ethan replied. "So, how we going to get mommy and Fox together?"

"Okay, why don't you ask your mommy to take you out for dinner to a fancy restaurant?", Paloma asked.

"McDonald's?", Ethan asked.

"No.", Paloma replied. "McDonald's isn't a romantic place.", Paloma laughed.

"Ok, then where?", Ethan asked.

"Well, how about Newport Room ?", Paloma asked.

"Ok, what time?", Ethan asked. "Oh and if the food sucks, you're taking me out for ice cream."

"Deal.", Paloma replied. "Oh and 5:30."

"Okay.", Ethan began. "let's go back up to where mommy and Fox are."

"Okay.", Paloma replied. 

"Lady's first.", Ethan replied.

"Thank you.", Paloma giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey what's up?", Paloma asked, walking in.

"Paloma, would you please get him out of here?", Theresa asked, "and make give up on the whole helping me…", she began noticing Ethan.

"It's his choice Resa.", Paloma replied catching on.

"Yea, well he's not obligated to us.", Theresa insisted.

"Yes, I am, I care about both of you.", Fox replied. 

"Fox we don't need you, all we need is each other.", Theresa replied.

"Would people quit talking like I'm not here, please?", Ethan asked. 

"What we're not…", Theresa began.

"Don't lie to the boy, Theresa.", Fox replied. "You're mommy and me where just discussing you."

Theresa glared at Fox. "About, how mature you are.", she lie Ethan was her son and Fox had no say as in what he knew and didn't know.

"That's all?", Ethan asked. "then why were you both arguing?"

"We're not.", Theresa replied, smiling a fake smile at Fox "Right, Fox?"

"Right.", Fox replied.

"Whatever I'm going to watch TV.", Ethan replied. "Loma, you want to come?"

"Nah, I really need to talk to Theresa.", Paloma replied.

"Okay.", Ethan replied.

"What's up?", Paloma asked. "Why don't you want Fox to help you?"

"Because, I don't want to owe him.", Theresa replied.

"You won't,, Theresa I'm volunteering.", Fox replied. 

"Why?", Theresa asked. "What do you from me?"

"Nothing.", Fox replied. "I just want to help you and Ethan, because I love you both."

"Bull, you want something…", Theresa began.

"Resa, trust me he's sincere.", Paloma replied.

"Who'd you know?", Theresa asked. "You've know him what, 4 days and you know all there is to know about him?"

"I'm just saying he would fly all the way here during a hurricane if he didn't care about you.", Paloma replied.

"Hurricane?", Theresa asked. "Fox, you could have been killed and Loma you're pregnant are you crazy, you risk both your and your baby's life."

"Relax, okay, we're fine.", Fox replied.

"But, Fox don't you realized you could be dead, I could have lost you and Paloma.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, we're fine.", Paloma replied.

"I know, but still..", Theresa began, tears in her eyes.

"Don't okay.", Fox told her. "Don't worry about something that could of happened, it didn't."

Paloma looked at Theresa. "Fox, uh-can I speak with Theresa alone?", she asked, noticing Fox look at her confused. "Please?"

"Okay, I'll just go check on Ethan.", Fox replied.

"Okay.", Paloma muttered. "What's wrong with you?", she hissed once Fox was gone from site.

"What are you talking about?', Theresa asked.

"He came all the way here and all you've done is lecture him, Resa he came here to find you when he could have very well stayed in Harmony and been with Whitney, not that he wants her. All he talks about is you.", Paloma replied.

"Loma, he loves Whitney, not me.", Theresa argued.

"No, Theresa he don't.", Paloma argued.

"Whatever Loma, I can't get involved with Fox, he doesn't deserve to be put through the pain I'll cause him.", Theresa replied.

"What are you talking about, sista?", Paloma asked.

"Loma, I had a child with a man who I don't know.", Theresa replied.

"So, Fox loves you and Ethan, and I doubt he cares who father Ethan.", Paloma replied.

"I don't care.", Theresa replied. "do me a favor Loma…", she began, noticing she had Paloma full attention. "Get Fox to leave and go back home, get him to forget me, I don't care how you do that."

"Resa…", Paloma replied. 

"Loma, please.. Fox deserves happiness and I can't give him that.", Theresa replied. 

"Okay.", Paloma replied, she would do as Theresa asked, she'd give Theresa time, time to think.

"Good, I'll call the airport.", Theresa replied.

"Okay, let me go say bye to Ethan.", Paloma replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ethan?', Paloma asked getting the little boys attention from the TV.

"Yeah.", Ethan asked turning towards her.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but mommy has insisted me and Fox leave.", Paloma replied.

"So, mommy will never be happy with Fox?", Ethan asked.

"No.", Paloma watched as the little boy sighed in defeat. 

"Oh well.", Ethan replied, hiding his disappointment.

"Sorry.", Paloma whispered. "but, keep this in mind if it's meant to be they'll be together."

"Yea.", Ethan smiled a small sad smile.

Paloma forced a smile for the boy' sake. 

"So, you leaving now?', Ethan asked.

"Yep, Fox and I.", Paloma replied.

"Oh.", Ethan replied getting up and trotting in the room where his mother and Fox where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you want me to leave?", Fox asked. "You really don't want my help?"

"Yeah, Fox I'll do it on my own.", Theresa replied. "like I've always done. I'll find his father, I'll raise him and support him without the help of no one."

"What if this man wants him, what then?', Fox asked.

"I don't, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.", Theresa replied.

"Okay.", Fox replied. "I guess this is good bye?"

"Yeah, Fox it is.", Theresa replied holding back the tears that threatened to fall. _It's better this way she told herself._

Fox looked at her, he loved her with all his heart, but yet she'd never be his. "I don't know about you, but I for one will miss you."

"Oh, Fox.", Theresa breathed. She could take it it anymore she let the tears fall.

Fox put his arms around her and held her as both of them cried, he'd never been one to cry but, he couldn't help it, he'd lost the only woman he'd ever love, the only person whoever gave a damn about him, the only person who didn't compare him to Ethan.

"Fox?', Ethan asked.

"Hey.", Fox replied.

"I thought I'd come say good- bye and give you this.", Ethan told him, reaching in his pocket and getting out a locket. 

"Ethan?", Fox asked. "It's the locket I gave your mother."

"I know.", Ethan replied. "you don't mind do you, mommy?"

"Of course not.", Theresa replied.

Fox opened the locket inside on one side of the locket was a picture of him and Theresa and on the other side was a picture of Little Ethan.

"Theresa, I can't take this.", Fox told her.

"No, take it, Ethan and I want you to have it.", Theresa replied.

Paloma walked in, she hated this, Fox and Theresa loved each other, why did they have to be so stubborn and act as if they didn't care.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but, we got a taxi to catch in 5 minutes.", Paloma replied.

"I know.", Fox told her. 

"Ethan, come here.", Fox told him the little boy did as he was told. 

Fox knelt down in front of him. "Hey, listen to me, I want you to take care of your mommy, and if you need anything you call, even if your mommy's to stubborn and won't allow you, you find a way.", Ethan nodded. "And, don't you ever forget that I love you and your mother with all my heart."

"Theresa, are you sure this is what you want?", Paloma asked for what seemed like the hundredth time,.

"Yes, as much as it kills me to see him go it's for the best.", Theresa replied. "He deserves happiness and I can't give him that."

"Okay, Fox we got to go.", Paloma told him. "Ethan, I love you.", she told the boy raking her hand through his hair.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 35:

Paloma and Fox arrive back home.

Little Ethan is disappointed with his mother.

Fox calls Dylan, why?

Theresa calls Whitney, why?


	35. You Conniving Little Devil

****

Chapter 35:

****

You Conniving Little Devil

A/N: Okay, Roxanne I agree it is getting boring and thanks for voicing ur appointing glad to see that I isn't the only one that thinks that, I haven't put as much time in writing as I use to, everything has been going on with school and family, etc, but I'm going to try and write better. Jess J 

****

**Okay, here ya go hopefully it'll be better, SO give me a chapter or two get to get all this boring mumbo jumbo outta da way, but it'll get back to the excitement I started out with.

"You okay?', Paloma asked.

"No, Loma I'm not.", Fox replied. "I shouldn't have left."

"Fox, you did what she asked you to do.", Paloma replied. She'd did a lot of thinking since boring the plane, Fox was a free man. Theresa had told her to get Fox to go home and forget her. So, what would it hurt to get mixed up with Fox? "It's for the best, anyhow."

"What?', Fox asked. "You seem like you're agreeing with her?"

"I'm not, all I'm saying is to give her and you some room.", Paloma replied. _'And, hopefully, with a little time you'll forget all about her.'_

"Paloma, we shouldn't have left.", Fox argued.

"Fox, honey come on you did what she asked, you didn't give up on you two she did.", Paloma argued, placing her hands around his shoulders massaging them softly.

"Paloma, please don't.", Fox told her, getting up, running his hand over the locket. "This is the way it was meant to be Theresa, Little Ethan and I, one big happy family."

"Resa, didn't want that ,though.", Paloma replied. "She told you to leave."

"No, she was just confused, so much has happened with her.", Fox replied.

"That's no excuse for her actions.", Paloma replied. "If she loved you she'd not ran you off."

"What's up with you?", Fox asked.

"What do you mean?", Paloma questioned.

"You, act like a different person, Loma you don't act the same as you use to.", Fox replied.

"Huh?", Paloma questioned. "You're tripping."

"Whatever, you just, you don't act as if you support Theresa and I.", Fox replied.

"Of course I support you.", Paloma replied. "Resa's my sister."

"Maybe, it's just me.", Fox replied. "But, for a moment there, I thought you-you where coming on to me, you know with the massage and all?"

"No, come on, Foxworth don't flatter yourself.", Paloma said forcing a fake laugh.

"Good, because, Loma they can never be nothing between us, I love your sister, and no matter what it takes we're going to be together.", Fox replied.

'Not, if I can help it.', "I know.", Paloma replied.

"Good.", Fox replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ethan?", Theresa called after him, the little boy didn't even bother to turn around. "Ethan, honey where are you going?"

"Why do you care?", Ethan asked simply.

"Because, I love you and don't want you in harms way.", Theresa told him.

"Yeah, well I don't need you're love.", Ethan told her, walking towards the elevator.

"Ethan Martin, you can't venture this hotel by yourself.", Theresa lectured.

"Why?', Ethan asked, getting on the elevator Theresa at his heels, "Why do you care?"

"Because, you're my son.", Theresa replied. "And, I love you more than anything."

"If you love me why don't you take me home?", Ethan asked. 

"Honey we've already been over this.", Theresa replied. 

"Yeah, yeah.", Ethan mocked. "They're isn't nothing there no more."

"Ethan…", Theresa began.

"Mommy, why do you got to be so stubborn?", Ethan asked. "Why can't you just tell Fox the truth, that you love him?"

"Ethan it isn't that simple.", Theresa replied.

"Come on mom, how hard could it be?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan, you won't understand even if…", Theresa began.

"Mom, I'm not that naïve, it's obvious you love him.", Ethan lectured. "Just tell him."

"True, I love Fox so much.", Theresa admitted.

"Then tell him.", Ethan encouraged.

"I can't.", Theresa replied.

"Whitney?", Ethan asked.

"Huh?', Theresa asked.

"You think he loves Whit?', Ethan offered. "Well, FYI, mom he doesn't."

"How do you know?', Theresa asked.

"I just do.", Ethan told her. 

"Can I help you?", the woman at the front desk asked her.

"Yeah, do you have American Wedding?', Ethan asked.

"Yeah, sure, but, ain't you kind of too young for that movie?', the woman asked.

"No.", Ethan replied. "Sponge Bob don't appeal to me, ma'am, I need humor and well what's so humors about a sponge with a tie and a pair dress pants, personally, he looks like Bill Clinton. Want to know a good cartoon that'd be Stripalrella, now that my friend is an animated Brittany Spears I tell you and well what's not to love about an animated hottie in a tight black leather suit?"

The woman laughed. "Quite a boy you got their ma'am."

"Thank you.", Theresa laughed, looking down at Ethan who had a self-absorbed smirk on his face. 'He's too much like Fox.'

The woman scanned the tape. "$3.50."

"We'll have it back tomorrow.", Ethan told her.

"Okay.", the woman told him, handing Theresa her change.

"See yaw, lady.", Ethan told her.

"Bye.", the woman replied.

"Wander if she'll give me her number?', Ethan asked smirking at his mother.

"Ethan, you know what I ought to have named you Nicholas Foxworth Jr. you act too much like him.", Theresa told him.

"That's a good thing.", Ethan told her smirking.

"Heck, child you've even got that annoying smirk.", Theresa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox?", Julian asked. "I thought you left?"

"Yeah, well I did, but well Theresa insisted I leave and return back to Harmony without her.", Fox told him. 

"And you listened?", Julian joked.

"Yeah.", Fox replied.

"She must real have you under her spell.", Julian replied.

Fox laughed. "Yeah, she does, I suppose."

"How are her and Little Ethan doing?", Julian asked.

"Good, I guess, I mean with Theresa, you never can tell she puts up a front, you know everything's fine, but deep down she's all to pieces.", Fox replied. "And, well Ethan- Ethan is a strong boy."

"Just like his mother.", Julian told him.

"Yeah.", Fox agreed. "Sine when did you start caring for Theresa and her son?"

"Fox, I always have, you know I did go almost 5 years believing Ethan was mine.", Julian told him. "And, well Theresa has a way of making you care, even when you try not to."

"Tel me about it.", Fox replied.

"Well, I'd hate to leave, but I've got somewhere I need to be.", Julian told him.

"That's okay.", Fox told him. "besides I need to make an important phone call."

"Okay, I'll get back to you later.", Julian promised.

"Okay.", Fox replied. "Oh, and be careful."

"I will.", Julian replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethan was sound asleep, it seemed as if every movie they rented no matter how psyched Ethan was to see it he fell asleep half way through.

Theresa had thought a lot about Fox, about how she wanted him to be happy. About how Whitney equaled his happiness.

"Hello?", Whitney asked.

"Whit?", Theresa asked. 

"Oh My God, where are you? Are you okay?", Whitney asked.

"Bermuda and yes me and Ethan are fine.", Theresa told her.

"Bermuda?", Whitney asked. "Why, Bermuda?"

"Ethan's father's identity is here.", Theresa explained.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that.", Whitney told her. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Whit.", Theresa replied.

"Your welcome.", Whitney replied. "So tell me have you heard from Fox, Pilar mention something to mom about he and Paloma leaving also."

"Yea, they arrive here last night and well they showed up here this morning, but I had Loma promise me that'd he leave.", Theresa explained.

"Why?', Whitney asked.

"Because, he deserves to be happy and well, I'll never make him happy.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, honey he makes you happy, does that count for anything?", Whitney asked.

"Whit, I'm too messed up for him, he deserves a life that isn't so complicated.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, what about you?", Whitney asked.

"You deserve happiness, and a good life.", Whitney replied.

"Yeah, well I've got Ethan and well I'm happy if Fox's happy.", Theresa told her. "And, well given the right girl, Fox will forget all about me." 'And, that girls you.'

"Theresa.", Whitney began.

"Whit, I got to go, just promise me-promise me that you'll uh- you'll help Fox.", Theresa replied. "Help him be happy."

"Theresa…", Whitney began.

"Just promise me, Whit.", Theresa replied. "Be a good friend to him."

"I will, Resa just come home.", Whitney told her.

"I can't.", Theresa replied. "I got to go, take care of Fox."

"Okay, bye Theresa.", Whitney replied.

"Bye.", Theresa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dylan Banning's , phone how may I service you?", the girl asked.

"Is Dylan around?', Fox asked.

"That depends, who are you?", she asked.

"The better question is who are you?", Fox asked.

"Sharon.", the girl replied. "And, you're name, babe?"

"Fox, I'm his best friend.", Fox replied.

"Oh, are you as half as good looking as him?", Sharon asked.

"Dylan isn't got nothing on me.", Fox replied.

"Really?", Sharon asked. "I'll just have to go look you up, Mr. Fox."

"Looking forward to it.", Fox replied. "But, I really need to speak with Dylan."

"Okay, talk to you later.", Sharon replied.

"Later.", Fox muttered.

"Hey?", Dylan asked.

"Hey.", Fox replied.

"What's up?', Dylan asked.

"Believe it or not, but I need your advise.", Fox replied, waiting for Dylan to laugh in his face.

"My advise?", Dylan chuckled.

"Yeah, believe or not, I need your advise on my current lady.", Fox replied.

"Theresa, your ex step mommy?", Dylan offered.

"How'd you know?", Fox asked, sarcastically.

"Lucky guess.", Dylan replied, with the same tone of sarcasm as Fox.

"Seriously, though, I need your advise on what to do…", Fox began.

"Take her to your bedroom.", Dylan replied.

"Funny, Dylan, but things aren't that simple.", Fox replied.

"I suppose.", Dylan replied.

"Dylan, be for real a sec.", Fox replied. "Theresa and I are having troubles, mainly over Whitney."

"The woman you love?", Dylan asked.

"Loved.", Fox corrected.

"Okay, loved.", Dylan replied. "What about Whitney?"

"She thinks I love Whitney.", Fox replied.

"Well, isn't she right?", Dylan asked. "Or at least practically right?"

"I guess.", Fox muttered. "But, she thinks I uses her, I used her for sex."

"So, you slept with her?", Dylan asked.

"On Christmas Eve.", Fox replied.

"Wow!", Dylan replied.

"Why, do you got to say it like that?", Fox asked.

""Well, I'm surprised that's all.", Dylan replied. 

"I guess, but, it gets worst aside from the whole thing with me, Theresa recently found out Little Ethan isn't Julian's or Ethan's.", Fox replied.

"Then whose is his father?", Dylan asked.

"She doesn't know.", Fox replied.

"I thought she was decent…", Dylan began.

"Dylan, she is.", Fox replied. 

"Doesn't sound like it to me.", Dylan laughed. "What's this chicks number again, I might just have to call her up myself for some action."

"Dylan…", Fox began.

"What?", Dylan asked.

"She's off limits to you or any of your scum bag friends, got it.", Fox told him.

"Okay, okay.", Dylan replied. "Don't get all angry."

"I'm not, angry.", Fox replied. "You're just out of line."

"Sorry.", Dylan muttered.

"Don't worry about, it well, be fine just as long as you don't make no more comments like that one.", Fox replied.

"Okay, so where is Theresa?", Dylan asked. "Is she in Harmony?"

"Bermuda.", Fox replied.

"Really, cool.", Dylan replied. "Why Bermuda?"

"To find her son's father.", Fox explained.

"Oh.", Dylan replied. "Did you follow, Theresa?"

"Yeah, but Resa insisted Paloma and me go back home.", Fox told him.

"Paloma?", Dylan asked.

"Her sister.", Fox explained.

"Oh.", Dylan replied. "So you're back in Harmony?"

"Yeah.", Fox replied.

"Well, stay.", Dylan advised. "Let her have room."

"Why?", Fox asked.

"Well, she apparently is going through a lot of pressure right now, with her son and trying to find his father and well she doesn't need you there hounding her.", Dylan explained. _'And, well, I'm here also and we'll get a chance to meet and well, I'll win her over.'_

"Okay." Fox replied. "You have a pint there."

"Oh and, I'm sure she told you to move on.", Dylan added. "Do, what she asked, move on."

"With who?', Fox asked.

"I don't know.", Dylan replied. "Paloma, Whitney?"

"I don't think so Dylan.", Fox replied

"Well, just an idea.", Dylan replied. "I really, got to go, Sharon's waited wait to long, bye."

"Bye, Dylan.", Fox replied.

Spoilers for Chapter 36:

Dylan decides to go meet Theresa, how does she react to him?

Paloma invites Fox out on a date, does he except?

Theresa thinks she's meet the person who holds the key to unlocking the truth about what happened the night Ethan was conceved, who is he? What is his price?


	36. The Twisted Truth

**_Chapter 36:_**

The Twisted Truth

"Hey?', Paloma asked, getting Fox attention from the locket Ethan had gave him the day before.

"Paloma?', Fox asked gazing at the locket not looking at her.

"Nick, come on, Theresa isn't coming back.", Paloma told him going over and setting beside him. 

"I know that, but I'm not ready to give up on her, not yet.", Fox replied. 

'Yet, he said yet', "I know, but come on we can go out, you know it might do you some good.", Paloma replied

"Resa, wouldn't want you setting her moping."

"Loma, I wouldn't be much fun.", Fox replied.

"So, at least you'll be out of this house with other people instead of being here pinning over lost dreams.", Paloma 

replied.

"Paloma, I'm miserable and well if you are my date for tonight you will be miserable as well.", Fox replied.

"So.", Paloma replied. "I don't mind being miserable."

"Loma..", Fox began.

"Come on.", Paloma began. "Show just how big of a player, they accuse you of being.", Paloma challenged. 

"Loma, that was before…", Fox began.

"Theresa, I know, but she's not coming back and you aren't going to set here and watch life pass you by, I won't let 

you.", Paloma replied. "So, come on Nick, let's go out have fun."

"Okay.", Fox replied. "But, don't get mad if I don't entertain you very well tonight."

Paloma licked her lips. "What does that mean?"

"If I'm not good company.", Fox replied, he'd watched Paloma lick her lips. 

"Oh.", Paloma replied.

"What did you think I meant by that?', Fox asked.

"Nothing, just teasing.", Paloma replied. "For now.", she added, pressing her body against his then turning to leave. 

"See you at 6, Nick.", she yelled back at him.

'Nick? Why in the world is she calling me Nick, no one has ever called me that?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dylan had been sitting there for the past hour and a half watching her, her and her son. He was trying to find away to approach her, without looking suspicious.

"Hello.", Dylan began.

"Hello.", Theresa replied.

"You new to the island?", Dylan asked.

"Kind of.", Theresa replied. "because, I was here about 4 and a half years ago."

"Really.", Dylan asked. "Did this place hold that big of a impact on you that you just had to come back?"

"Kind of.", Theresa replied.

"Mommy?', Ethan asked walking up to her.

"Is this your son?", Dylan asked.

"Yeah, Ethan this is…", Theresa began. "I don't know your name, sir.", Theresa whispered.

"Dylan.", Dylan replied. "And, you are?"

"Theresa.", Theresa replied.

"Okay.", Theresa replied. "Ethan this is Dylan."

"Hi.", the little boy replied eyeing the stranger as if to say I don't like you.

"Do you have any quarters for the jukebox?', Ethan asked, still staring at Dylan.

"Yeah, sure…", Theresa began.

"Here buddy.", Dylan replied, handing him 3 dollars in quarters.

"Thank you.", Ethan replied.

"Your welcome.", Dylan replied.

"Here, let me….", Theresa began

.

"Don't worry about it Resa, I have it covered.", Dylan replied., he'd remembered he's conversation from last night with Fox.

Flashback

"Okay, so where is Theresa?", Dylan asked. "Is she in Harmony?

"Bermuda.", Fox replied.

"Really, cool.", Dylan replied. "Why Bermuda?"

"To find her son's father.", Fox explained.

"Oh.", Dylan replied. "Did you follow, Theresa?"

"Yeah, but Resa insisted Paloma and me go back home.", Fox told him.

"Paloma?", Dylan asked.

"Her sister.", Fox explained.

End Of Flashback

Theresa gasped, Fox, Whitney and Paloma were the only people who called her that.

"What?', Dylan asked, "Did I do something?"

"No.", Theresa replied. "It's just…never mind.", she replied forcing a small smile.

"Oh, for a sec, I thought I'd upset you.", Dylan replied.

"No, it's just only three people call me that.", Theresa replied. "And, well I was kind of taken back."

"Oh, I won't call you that no more if you like.", Dylan offered.

"Oh, no it's okay.", Theresa replied, watching as Dylan stared at her. "What?', Theresa asked.

"Oh, sorry, you're just so beautiful, I can't help but stare.", Dylan replied, giving her a smirk, just the way her smirked 

and his attitude reminded her of Fox. So calm, collected, confident, sneaky.

Theresa smiled at him. _'God, she's beautiful.'_

"Thank you, I guess.", Theresa replied.

"So, sexy lady, are you single?", Dylan replied.

"I guess.", Theresa replied.

"And, looking I hope.", Dylan replied.

"No.", Theresa replied. "I just think that if you're meant to be you don't have to look it'll just happen."

"Oh.", Dylan replied. "So, what would you say if I was to ask you out for tonight?"

"I'd say no.", Theresa quipped.

"Really.", Dylan replied. "What I'm not sexy?"

"I didn't say that.", Theresa defended.

"Then, I'm not a nice person, is that what you are saying?", Dylan asked.

"No, you're a good person, but I don't really know you.", Theresa replied.

"Well, that's what dates are for.", Dylan replied.

"What about Ethan?", Theresa asked.

"I'll hire you a setter.", Dylan replied.

"Sorry, but I'm not about to leave my little boy with a group of strangers.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, there is a professional daycare here and they are wonderful with children.", Dylan replied. "Ethan will love 

it, he'll have a chance to meet new friends."

"Okay, but if something happens to my little boy, I'm holding you responsible.", Theresa replied.

Dylan laughed. "You won't regret it, promise."

"I hope not.", Theresa replied. _'Why did I say yes, to him he's a complete and total stranger, well he's not really a stranger I know his name is Dylan, Dylan? Dylan what?'_

"Okay, meet me in 25 minutes we're going to spend the whole day together.", Dylan told her. 

"Mommy.", Ethan cut in. "I thought we where spending today together."

"We will tomorrow.", Theresa replied. "Promise."

"Okay.", Ethan replied. "Where I'm staying?"

"With Mary and Terry.", Dylan replied. "They own this nice little place just for kids."

"A daycare?", Ethan asked. "I'm not, stupid."

"Of course you're not…", Dylan began.

"Don't suck up.", Ethan warned. 

"Ethan, honey don't be so hateful.", Theresa began.

"Why?', Ethan asked. "He's trying to Fox's place."

"Ethan Martin…", Theresa began.

"Well, listen to me mister, you will never take mommy away from him, because she loves him and he loves her.", Ethan replied. 

"Ethan, don't do this, Dylan is a good person.", Theresa replied.

"Mommy, you don't hardly even know him.", Ethan replied.

"Ethan, if it helps you to know that I'm not a killer or a rapist, I just want to get to know you and your mommy.", Dylan told him.

"Well, if that's the case let me stay.", Ethan replied. "That is unless you're planning something that you don't me around for?"

"Of course you can stay.", Dylan told him, "Tell you what, me, you and your mother will stay here in the hotel and do what you ever you like."

"Okay, what time are you coming over?', Ethan asked giving into Dylan's offer.

"Now if you like.", Dylan replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about 3 hours of playing cards with Ethan, and letting him win every time, Dylan decided that he would go rent a movie to keep Little Ethan occupied, where he could get to know his mother better.

"Want to go rent a movie?', Dylan suggested.

"Hold on, I got to take this back.", he went over and picked up the DVD he had picked up the night before.

"Okay, let's go.", Dylan replied.

"I'll just stay here and wait on you all.", Theresa told them.

"Okay.", they both replied, heading out the door. _'Ethan seems to like him, maybe her dating would help both of us? _

What about Fox? Don't you love him? And, you know Ethan adores him.'

It wasn't long before Ethan and Dylan were back from down stairs.

"Ethan, why don't you go in there and we'll be in later?', Dylan suggested, Ethan nodded, he didn't like Dylan all that good, he was up to something, he could tell.

"Sure.", Ethan replied, heading to the bedroom leaving Theresa alone with Dylan in the living room area.

"So, Theresa why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?", Dylan asked, he'd heard very little about her from 

Fox, but he figured she must be an unordinary person, because she had certainly had Fox smitten.

"What's there to tell?', Theresa asked.

"I don't let's start out with your childhood?', Dylan asked.

"Okay, I have two older brother and one younger brother and a younger sister.", Theresa replied.

"Okay is your parents divorced, happily married or married to others?', Dylan asked.

"Papa disappeared when I was about 7.", Theresa replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that.", Dylan replied, hoping she would need comfort, but instead she sighed and gave him a smile. "It don't bother me that much, I don't need him or anyone to survive."

"But, still he was-is your father.", Dylan told her.

"I know.", Theresa whispered, but she didn't need him or anyone, that was till she meet Fox. Lord, knew she needed him.' ,"What about you, how was your childhood?", she asked pushing Fox out of her mind.

"Well, I went from place to place you know never staying no place long.", Dylan replied.

"You're father, was he an explore?', Theresa asked.

Dylan laughed. "No he was rich and powerful."

"But, you said you went from place to place?', Theresa asked.

"I went, me and my sisters.", Dylan told her.

"Oh, you went to Boarding Schools?', Theresa asked.

Dylan nodded. "Yea."

"Do you know Fox Crane?', Theresa winced, she didn't know why she asked that, well actually she did al her 

thoughts where consumed with him.

"Yeah.", Dylan replied. 

"Oh, I figured so.", Theresa replied.

"He's not that good of a person.", Dylan replied.

"What?', Theresa asked.

"I remember, a couple years back, he took this girl to his room and she was totally drunk, and well he let her basically do favors for all the guys, me included.", Dylan told her.

"Oh.", Theresa replied.

"As a matter of a fact it was about 4 and a half years ago.", Dylan replied.

"Oh, My God!!", Theresa exclaimed. "That-that could have…."

"could have been you, right?', Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I was down here approximately 4 and a half years ago.", Theresa replied. "and, Fox said he remembered taking out of Julian's room into his."

"Well, Theresa…", Dylan began.

"What?', Theresa asked._ 'No, Theresa, Fox would never do that. But, he did have the reputation of being a player and well he's a Crane, no he wouldn't, he couldn't_…'

"I was pretty drunk myself.", Dylan told her. 'Well, I've certainly did it, she's falling right into my hands.'

"Well, who's the others?", Theresa asked. "you said, the guys that can't be just you and Fox."

"Max, Jeremiah, Phillip, Sean.", Dylan replied.

"So, I was all of you all whore?", Theresa asked, tears streaming down her face.

"It wasn't necessarily you…", Dylan began. 

"Well, if it was one of you have a son.", Theresa spat.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault it's all on Fox.", Dylan defended. _'She is going to hate Fox now.'_

"Would you happen to have those guys numbers?", Theresa asked. 

"Here, there all in this.", Dylan told her.

"Okay, thank you.", Theresa replied. "Thank you, for telling me this."

__

No, Theresa thank you, thank you for believing me and for hating Fox.', "You're welcome.", Dylan replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong?", Paloma asked, they'd been at he Blue Note for about 2 hours and Fox hadn't so much as said three words to her or anybody. 'I know what's wrong it's Theresa, why does she have to take everything away from me?'

"I was just thinking.", Fox told her.

"About Theresa, right?', Paloma asked, rolling her eyes. _'Why's it always got to be Theresa? Theresa, Theresa, Theresa.'_

"Yeah.", Fox replied.

"You miss her?", Paloma asked, he nodded.

"Fox, honey, come on she's not coming back.", Paloma told him.

"And, so you've said a hundred times, Paloma no amount of telling me that is going to change my feeling for her.", 

Fox told her. "I will always love her."

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to get you off of your pity trip.", Paloma replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Loma, listen I'm-I'm sorry okay.", Fox replied, grabbing her wrist and turning her around. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's okay.", Paloma lied. 

"Paloma, I just wish I'd stayed.", Fox replied.

"Why?", Paloma asked.

"So, that I can figure out why I'm having these visions.", Fox replied.

"Visions?", Paloma asked, "what kind of visions?"

"There like flashbacks of something important, but what I'm not so sure of.", Fox told her.

"What were they about?", Paloma asked.

"I don't know.", Fox replied. "It's just they get really strong when I'm around this locket.", Fox replied pulling it from 

his pocket.

"What imagines you see?", Paloma asked. "you, know when you have your premonitions, visions, flashbacks whatever you want to call it."

"I don't know, it's just of simply things.", Fox replied.

"Like?", Paloma asked.

"A hotel room.", Fox replied.

"Okay, what's so weird about that?", Paloma asked.

"It's what I see after that glimpses of Theresa making love to someone, but I don't know who.", Fox replied. 

"Maybe it's you?", Paloma asked.

"Maybe.", Fox replied.

"Maybe it's from, Christmas?', Paloma replied.

"No.", Fox replied. "They're in a hotel room, making love."

"Okay.", Paloma replied. "Maybe there fantasy's, you know what you'd like to do."

"No, this happened.", Fox replied. "But, I don't know when and I don't know who."

"Maybe, they haven't maybe they're glimpses into the future.", Paloma replied. _'But, It won't be Theresa, it'll be me making love to you.'_

A/N: So, what do you think and do you like the plot line, I'm in no hurry to finish this story, I just love writing it. JessJ 

Spoilers For Chapter 37: 

Theresa calls Phillip and Max, what does she learn?

Fox senses Theresa is in trouble, why?

Dylan pays Phillip and Max for their serves, what do they do?

Sean asks Theresa a favor in order to get to the truth, what is it?


	37. Lie, Cheat, Steal, Kill And Destroy If N...

****

Chapter 37:

Lie, Cheat, Steal, Kill And Destroy If Necessary.

A/N: Sorry, it's been so long, I've had author's block, hope you like the out come of this. This story is going to rap up soon probably with in the next 5 or 6 chapter. Jess : )

"Hello? Is this Phillip?", Theresa asked, she dreaded, this but, knew she had to do this for the sake of her son.

"Yeah, who are you, where'd you get my number, what do you want.", the man asked.

"Dylan Banning gave me your number he said you may be able to help me?", she asked, she felt like she was grasping at straws.

"Okay?", Phillip replied, sounding really confused.

"You see I was in Bermuda oh, about 5 years ago.", Theresa explained.

"I see…"

"Well, I went to Bermuda to convince Julian to adopt Ethan Winthrop, so that Ethan once again could be Crane heir."

"Okay, what does this have to do with Dylan and me?"

"Well, I got pregnant and thought I married Julian."

"okay, and again what does that…"

"Dylan, said Fox Crane, Julian's son picked me up.", she swallowed hard, it killed her to even say those words to even think Fox was capable of such a thing.

"He did.", Phillip replied. "He picked you up from Julian's room."

"Okay?"

"Well?"

"Well, did he have sex with me?", she finally asked.

"I guess, we all did."

"What?"

"Me, Dylan, Sean, Max and Fox.", Phillip replied, he was going to get a hefty reward for his services.

"You pig, all of you are nothing but, pigs."

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Fox."

"No, I blame you all."

"Well, Dyl, didn't touch you."

"What?", she was shocked.

"He passed out, before he got a chance to."

"What about the others and you?"

"Well, you were begging for it beautiful."

"God, I was drunk."

"So was we."

"Still, you raped me."

"You don't plan on pressing charges do you, cause…"

"Relax, the way the courts is set up you all will away with it anyhow."

"So, what do you have in store?"

"Well, let's just say you better pray to the good lord above Ethan Martin is not yours."

"Ethan Martin?"

:"My son, one of you bastards got me pregnant."

"Well, it wasn't me and if it is, 'm not paying you a damn dime whore."

"We will see about that."

"Well, I'm not, I can't help that your slutty ways got you in that predicament."

"Well, the judge will see it my way 4 men took advantage of me."

"Yeah, right, you did everything willfully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox, what's wrong with you?", Paloma asked. _'God, you think he'd forgot about my bitch of a sister by now.'_

"Theresa is in danger, I know she is.", Fox replied simply.

"How you know?"

"I just do, I got this feeling."

"Okay, about Theresa."

"Yeah and it involves Little Ethan."

"Do you think they're both in danger?"

"No, just her the person is using Ethan to hurt her."

"How do you know…"

"Because, I can feel it, I can tell she is in danger, don't ask me how, I just do."

"Okay, so-so what are you doing with these?", she motion to the suitcases.

"Packing, I'm leaving."

"You're going to Bermuda again?"

"Uh-huh."

"But, Fox…"

"Don't try to talk me out of this, I have to go."

"Okay, sure fine."

"Okay, bye and I'll be in touch later."

"Okay, bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy, is Dylan coming over tonight?", Little Ethan asked, he didn't like Dylan to well and didn't want his mother to have anything to do with him.

"Yeah, he's taking you to the movies, he should be here any minute.", Theresa told him.

"Oh, God.", the boy groaned. "That man is soo…"

"Ethan Martin. Go get ready."

"Okay, are you going too?"

"No, I got business to take care of."

"Okay, sure."

"Okay."

Theresa picked up the phone and called the other number the one that belonged to this Max guy.

"Hello?", she asked. "Is this Max, Dylan gave me this number he said that you might be able to help me."

"Okay."

"He said you , he and Fox are friends."

"Yeah, Fox is a great guy."

"And, Dylan?", she asked. _'Why'd he make it a point to say Fox is a great guy?'_

"Oh, he's a good person too.", Max replied. "

"Okay.", Theresa replied.

"So..?", Max began.

"Oh, sorry, first off let me introduce myself I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I was once supposedly married to Julian, so I guess in a sense I'm Fox's ex- step mother.", Theresa explained.

"I know.", Max replied interrupting her.

"Well, then you must also know that I'm not or was never legally married to Julian.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, I remember reading the article.", Max replied.

"So, you see that little bit of info got me to thinking since I never was married to Julian, I might not have slept with him and if I didn't sleep with him then Little Ethan wouldn't be his."

"And…"

"I did a DNA test on Little Ethan and compared the DNA of my son with Julian's as well as Ethan Winthrop's' you see he and I were together around the time I went to Bermuda. But, both test came back negative, Julian nor, Ethan were the father of my son."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I came here in search of a person who might know about that night and as luck would have it I found Dylan and he said well-well that Fox picked me up and that-that all of you used me as your-how can I put this lightly slut."

"I'm sorry."

"So, it's true?"

"Un-fortunately."

"Oh My God."

"I'm sorry."

"I believe you."

"What?"

"I said, I believe you."

"Okay."

"But, I don't accept your apology."

"Why not? I was drunk."

"As was I."

"Well, it wasn't my fault."

"So, everyone tells me."

"Huh?"

"Well, Phillip said the exact same thing ,that it was Fox's fault, but like I told him no one forced your nor his hand in anything."

"True, and I'm welling to accept responsibility for my actions, so if your son is mine, I'm…"

"You will have nothing to do with him."

"Yeah, but I will pay support."

"You will?"

"Yeah, I'm not selfish bastard I'll accept responsibly for what I do."

"Well, apparently you are a better person that your friend Phillip."

"True, but not as good of a person as Fox."

"How do you get he's a good…"

"He just is."

"Well…"

"I got to go, call me as soon as you schedule the test."

"I will."

"Okay, bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That a boy Max.", Dylan told him walking in. "Did you tell her that Fox picked her up?"

"Yes.", Max replied.

"Does she believe you?", Dylan asked.

"Yes.", Max replied.

"Does she hate Fox?", Dylan asked.

"Yeah, but he hasn't…", Max began.

"Well, true, but well, you win a few you lose few and well Fox's loss is my….", Dylan began.

"You're….", Max began.

"Harboring your secrets and well don't you forget it.", Dylan told him.

"You said that if I did what you asked you'd destroy those pictures.", Max told him.

"Well, I'm still debating.", Dylan told him. "How many million you think I could get for theses Max? "

"Give me them.", Max told him.

"Uh-uh. NO way man, I own you now, you wouldn't want no one to see theses.", Dylan told him.

"Dyl, please.", Max began.

"Um-no, I own you from now till I see fit, then if I want I can give these to the tabloids. Your pops would kill you, you're doing this with the same sex, shame-shame on you Max. Bad boy, bad bad boy."

"Dylan.", Max began.

"No, I got to be go. Oh and you get nothing for this think of it as and eye for and eye.", Dylan told him walking out confidently after tonight nothing would be the same and Fox wouldn't have a chance with Theresa, not that he'd want her after tonight.

"Dyl.", Phillip began.

"You're not going another step till you pay me.", Phillip told him.

"You're get your money later.", Dylan told him.

"NO, I get it now or I'll just mosey over to this girls apartment and tell her the truth that you are a big liar who has made up this whole story just to get her in bed and that you're jealous of Fox, because he wouldn't let you get near her that night in Bermuda.", Phillip told him. 

"You're bluffing.", Dylan told him.

"No, unlike Max and Sean you aren't blackmailing me. You ain't got a pic of me doing another guy or a email of me pour out my murder confession. I'm clean and well either I get paid or…"

"Ok, ok.", Dylan replied.

"15 thousand and not a penny less.", Phillip told him.

"Okay, here you go.", Dylan replied handing him the money reluctantly.

"Okay, nice doing business with you buddy.", Phillip replied turning and leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ethan, come on Dylan will be here any minute.", Theresa told him.

knock

knock

knock

"Hey, Theresa where's….", Dylan began.

"Right here.", Ethan told him. "We're going to see Scooby Doo2, right Dylan?"

"No, I was going to watch…", Dylan began.

"Mommy, tell him to let me watch Scooby Doo2, I want to watch Scooby Doo2.", Ethan whined on purpose he was going to drive the man crazy tonight.

"Okay, I'll go watch Dawn Of The Dead and you can go in to Scooby Doo and we'll meet when it's over.", Dylan told him.

"No, it's not safe for a little boy to go to the movies by himself, mommy he's going to let me get kid napped. Mom, tell him he's going to watch Scooby Doo with me.", Ethan told him, nagging his mother as well.

"Dylan, please stay with him, he's right.", Theresa told Dylan,

"Okay, but buddy you'll like Dawn Of The Dead better.", Dylan told.

"NO, I WANT TO SEE SCOOBY DOO, MOMMY TELL HIM TO LET ME SEE SCOOBY DOO!!!", Ethan cried.

"Dylan, please, let him see….", Theresa began.

"Okay, fine.", Dylan told him.

"Good, bye mommy.", Ethan told her getting his coat heading out the door smiling to himself.

"Why are you smiling?", Dylan asked.

"Oh, I don't know.", Ethan told him.

"You spoiled little brat…you're mommy will get rid of you just you see.", Dylan told him.

"No, you'll go before me.", Ethan told him. "The minute Fox shows up here she'll ignore you."

"Fox will never ever have a love affair with your mother, she hates him.", Dylan replied smugly.

"Yeah, right.", Ethan told him. "You're just saying that."

"No, you little bastard you're just like your father, your mother hates him and once she finds out the truth she'll hate you.", Dylan told him. "Fox nor you will mean nothing to Theresa once I'm though."

"Whatever.", Ethan replied.

"Yeah, whatever.", Dylan replied, mimicking the little boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?", the man asked he had brownish blonde hair and stood about 5'11 and weighted anywhere from 170 to 180.

"Hey, uh- you're Sean, right?", Theresa asked.

"Yes.", the man replied.

"So, uh-come in.", Theresa replied letting Sean in.

"Okay.", Sean replied

"Uh- thank you for meeting me.", Theresa told him.

"No, problem, baby.", Sean replied inching closer to her.

"I uh- I…", Theresa began noticing his hand was on her leg and he was moving it up her skirt. "You want something,."

"No, I'm content.", Sean told her, not moving his hand.

"Oh.", Theresa replied. "well, can I…"

"The only thing you can do is remove those clothes.", Sean told her.

"What?", Theresa asked taken back.

"Dylan said you were looking for answer well, I got a little proposition I get you tonight in exchange for the truth.", Sean told her.

"What? I don't know you.", Theresa told him.

"So, the best way to get to know someone s through making love to them, you get to know every inch of there body.", Sean told her reaching for the button of her shirt.

"No, NO, I don't know you.", Theresa told him.

"Well, I take it you want it the hard way.", Sean told her ripping her blouse off.

"NO GET OFF ME!!!", Theresa told him, hitting him with all the power she had in her.

"SHUT UPYOU BITCH NO ONE HEARS YOU, NO ONE IS ON THIS FLOOR BUT US.", Sean screamed at her holding her down with one hand and rising her skirt with the other.

"GET OFF ME!!!!", Theresa screamed pushing him off her and running to the door.

"Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere.", Sean told her pinning her to the door.

Theresa watched him as he removed her underwear forcefully, she took her hand and unlocked the door. _'God, someone please help me.'_

At a last effort she kicked him knocking him to the ground the open the door and ran out it.

"Watch it would…"

"Fox, Oh My God, what are you doing here?", Theresa asked.

"I came here to check on you, Theresa what's wrong?", Fox asked.

"He-he tried to-he tried to rape me.", she whispered.

"Who did?", Fox asked, she was practically in tears.

"Sean.", Theresa told him, clinging to him like a small child.

"Who's Sean?', Fox asked.

"He's Dylan's friend.", Theresa told him.

"Dylan? Dylan Banning?", Fox asked she nodded. "How long you know Dylan?"

"3 days.", Theresa replied pulling back from him suddenly remembering everything that had happened everything she'd been told.

"What? Theresa what's wrong?", Fox asked.

"You, you're what's wrong.", Theresa told him.

"What?", Fox asked confused.

"You took advantage of me.", Theresa told him.

****

Spoilers For Chapter 38:

Fox and Theresa talk, do they discover the truth?

Dylan decided to get rid of his current problem, Little Ethan, how?

Sean calls Dylan informing him Theresa got away and he can't find her.


	38. The Truth At Last

**Chapter 38:**

The Truth At Last

"Dylan? Dylan Banning?", Fox asked she nodded. "How long you know Dylan?"

"3 days.", Theresa replied pulling back from him suddenly remembering everything that had happened everything she'd been told.

"What? Theresa what's wrong?", Fox asked.

"You, you're what's wrong.", Theresa told him.

"What?", Fox asked confused.

"You took advantage of me.", Theresa told him.

"What, Theresa no I never.", Fox replied.

"Don't lie to me.", Theresa told him. "Dylan told me everything."

"What? Dylan is a cornice liar.", Fox told her.

"So you do know him?", Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, I've known him since I was 5.", Fox told.

"So, he's your best friend.", Theresa asked.

"I guess.", Fox replied.

"That's what I thought.", Theresa told him, getting up from the floor where she sat.

"Theresa, what did he tell you?", Fox asked, he could tell something was wrong and he knew Dylan was the source of his problems.

"Fox, Dylan told me something, something I refused to believe, but everyone told me it time time again.", Theresa told him.

"What? Theresa, please just talk to me.", Fox told her.

"Fox how could you how can you act so innocent, how could you come to Harmony and be-friend me knowing you-you…", Theresa began.

"What-What did Dylan tell you?", Fox asked.

"You picked me up, one night in Bermuda, the night Julian and I supposedly married."

"What?", Fox asked.

"You let them-them pigs have there way with me.", Theresa told him.

"No, NO I didn't Theresa I'd never hurt you."

"Yes you did why would they lie to me?', Theresa asked.

"Because.", Theresa began.

"Who's they, Theresa give me names, I'll prove it to you.", Fox told her.

"Phillip, Max, Dylan, Sean.", Theresa told him.

"First off I don't know Sean.", Fox told her. 

"He says…", Theresa began.

"He's a damn liar.", Fox replied, grabbing her wrist forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Why'd they lie then?", Theresa asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure hell about to find out.", Fox told her.

"How?", Theresa asked.

"We're going back to the hotel room.", Fox told her. "Where's Ethan, don't tell me you left him back….:"

"NO, I would never, He's with Dylan.", Theresa told him. 

"That's not a good idea.", Fox told her.

"What do you mean?",. Theresa asked.

"He lied to you, he planted Sean there no doubt to rape you, Lord only knows what he's going to do to your little boy.", Fox told her.

"Oh My God, Fox he can't- he won't- Fox I can't lose my baby.", Theresa told him.

"We're going to go back to the hotel so you can change, I'll get the numbers and we'll call and tell them to meet us somewhere, but before that we'll track down Ethan and Dylan.", Fox told her.

"Okay, Fox what if he's there?", Theresa asked.

"He's left and if he's there well…", Fox began. "He's long gone by now, Theresa."

"I don't want to call Sean, I never want to see that terrible man again.", Theresa told him.

"And, you won't I'll call Phil and Max only.", Fox told her.

"Thank you.", Theresa told him.

"You're welcome.", Fox replied.

"How'd you know where to find me?", Theresa asked.

"I didn't I just knew you were somewhere in this building.", Fox told her.

Theresa sighed. "I was scared."

"I know, but from now on out do not let a stranger in your home.", Fox told her.

"But, I-I he's not a stranger.", Theresa told him.

"What?", Fox asked.

"He could be the father of my son.", Theresa told him.

"No, I don't know him and I highly doubt it.", Fox told her.

"So do.", Max told them walking up to them.

"Who are you?", Theresa asked looking at the man who stood merely 3 feet from her and Fox.

"Max, I talk to you earlier on the phone.", Max informed her. "Well, I felt bad for what I told you seeing that it's all lies."

"Really?", Fox asked. "What did you tell her?"

"That you picked her up and well she did favors for us all.", Max told them. "Theresa, you see it was a lie."

"You bastard.", Theresa exclaimed her hand connecting with his face.

"No doubt I deserve that.", Max told her. "But, he blackmailed me."

"Really, how's that?", Theresa asked, she felt as if her whole world was crumbling, but yet a part of her was relieved Fox hadn't took advantage of her.

"Well, let's just say he had something that could destroy my rep.", Max told them.

"I see, so nothing happened between all of us?', Theresa asked.

"NO, the truth is you spent your night with Fox, not Julian, or Dylan, or Phil or Sean, only Fox and Fox alone.", Max told her.

"What?", Fox asked.

"You and Theresa spent the night together alone.", Max told him.

"What does that mean?", Theresa asked. "Ethan nor Julian is the father and Fox was the only guy I was with that night…Oh My God."

"Theresa?", Fox asked, he couldn't tell what she was thinking and that scared him.

"You, me, Little Ethan.", Theresa replied, before hitting the floor.

"Theresa?", Fox asked.

"Theresa.", Max asked.

**__**

"Julian, get off…", Theresa exclaimed with a sort of slurred tone.

"Come on love.", Julian replied.

"Father, who's this beautiful woman?", Fox asked, smirking at her.

"I'm not with him.", Theresa replied, batting her eyes as she talk.

"Never mind her, she's just playing hard to get.", Julian argued. 

Fox looked at her admiring her, she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd lay eyes on.

"Foxworh, can I see you outside, a minute?", Julian demanded.

"Sure, I'll be seeing you…", Fox began. "Theresa.", he added smiling at her.

"Bye.", Theresa muttered staring at him, bewildered, he was cute.

"Father?", Fox asked.

"What do you think you're doing?", Julian asked.

"Seeing my father, I just read about the divorce.", Fox replied.

"Well, I guess your aren't surprised?", Julian asked.

"No, but, who's she?", Fox asked gesturing to the door.

"Theresa, she's hot isn't she?", Julian asked smirking. 

"A little to young, and well she doesn't seem like the type to want you or the money.", Fox replied.

"Well, I want her and with a little help with my best friends brandy and vodka , I'll have her.", Julian replied.

"No, you won't.", Fox replied.

"We're married.", Julian replied.

"I don't care.", Fox replied. "She's not going to be your next prey."

"Theresa?", Fox asked.

"Yeah?", Theresa asked.

"Would you like to go to the room with me?", Fox asked.

"Sure, Ethan.", Theresa replied.

"Ok, let's go.", Fox replied, he knew she was drunk, why else would she call him Ethan.

"Foxworth, you can't do this., Julian exclaimed. 

"Watch me.", Fox told him walking out, Theresa leaning against him.

"Where we staying?", Theresa asked, she was stumbling and Fox did his best to carry her.

"Here, come on and make yourself at home.", Fox told her

He watched as she walked in in a daze.

"Hey, you alright?', Fox asked.

"Uh-huh.", Theresa replied.

"You're name is Theresa right?', Fox asked.

"Yeah, and you are…?", Theresa asked.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but you can call me Fox.", Fox told her.

"I'll call you Nick, I don't like Fox.", Theresa told him.

"Okay, suit yourself.", Fox told her.

She was quit a was he they just stared at each other this was so uncomfortable.

knock

knock

"Theresa, I'll be right back.", Fox told her.

"Okay…", Theresa began.

"Hey, Fox who's the girl, wouldn't be holding out on us would you?", Phillip asked.

"Didn't you're folks teach you to share.", Dylan told him.

"No, I don't share.", Fox told him. "So in other wards scram all three of you."

"Why? We share with…", Dylan began.

"I don't think you heard me get lost Dylan, go find another whore for tonight.", Fox told Dylan, walking back inside the apartment, Theresa stood there barely dressed.

"Theresa?', Fox asked.

"Ye-eee-s.", Theresa asked.

"You can uh, sleep in my bed.", Fox replied.

"With you?', Theresa asked, running her hands down the buttons of his shirt.

"No, I'll sleep over there.", Fox replied motioning towards the chair.

"No, you can sleep here with me.", Theresa insisted. "I don't bite, unless you want me to."

Fox laughed at her.

"Lay down, Resa.", Fox replied, he was kind of drunk he'd been doing that since he learned of his father and mother's divorce.

"With you?', Theresa asked jerking him on top of her. "I want you…to make love me, now."

"Theresa, I'm not Ethan.", Fox replied.

"I know.", Theresa replied, her lips connecting with his. 

"Theresa, come on I don't know you and you don't know me.", Fox told her. 

"No, Nick I fell connected to you, I feel like you're my future."

Fox laughed. "This can be happening to me."

"Never mind.", Theresa told him she was very embarrassed she didn't know this man and here she was having these feelings for him, wanting to make love to him. She'd only been with one man and that was Ethan and she loved him, but she didn't know Fox Crane, didn't know one thing about him.

"Theresa?", Fox asked noticing she'd backed up from his grasp.

"You probably think I'm a fool?", Theresa asked.

"No.", Fox replied.

"Then a whore.", Theresa asked.

"No.", Fox replied.

"Then what do you think?", Theresa asked.

"That you're absolutely beautiful.", Fox told her.

"I'm not a virgin, neither am I a whore.", Theresa told him, her voice came as whisper. "I regret it, I regret last night."

"What do you regret?", Fox asked.

"Losing my virginity to Ethan.", Theresa confessed. "Why couldn't it be you?"

"What?", Fox asked.

"I feel so connected to you, I feel like you're my other half.", Theresa told him, placing her hand in his. "My hand fits perfectly in your."

"Yeah.", Fox replied.

"Nick, make love to me, make love to me please.", Theresa told him.

"I don't want to take advantage of you.", Fox told her.

"You won't Nick, I want this, so-so much, I never felt this way about anything. I never ached for anything like this in my life. Yeah, I don't know you, but I fell as if I'm made for you.", Theresa told him.

"You are.", Fox told her. "I knew that when I first lay eyes on you earlier this evening in Casino, that's why I followed you and Julian upstairs."

"Nick, please make love to me at least let me have something in life with out suffering. ,"Theresa told him.

"You don't have to ask me twice.", Fox told her. "I can't deny you.", he told her as she jerked him on top of her kissing his lips.

She took her hands unbuttoning his shirt and letting her hands caress his chest. 

"Theresa, take this slowly, we got all night.", Fox told her.

"I'm afraid of tomorrow I'm afraid of leaving you.", Theresa confessed.

"I'm never going to leave you.", Fox told her, kissing her lips and moving down her neck. "never"

Theresa woke up in Fox's arms.

"You never left me, you found me, you came to Harmony and found me.", Theresa whispered waking up.

"Theresa, you okay?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, Fox I remember, you and me, we uh- Fox you're Ethan Martin's father.", Theresa told him.

"What?", Fox asked.

"You're the father of my son, Fox you and me created a wonderful little boy.", Theresa replied.

"Well, speak of that wonderful little boy, you better go find him Dylan is planning on…", Max began. "Just go find him."

"Theresa, Max, stay with her.", Fox told him.

"But, Fox I want to….", Theresa began.

"Theresa, please you're just going to hold me up babe.", Fox told her.

"Okay, but Fox call me if you need me.", Theresa told him getting up and going to him. "Be careful, please, ox I-I love you."

"I love you too.", Fox told her kissing her lips softly, then turning to leave.

"Please, be careful, you and Ethan Martin.", she told him.

"I will, Max don't let anyone in, not Dylan, Sean, Phil, no one.", Fox told them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll be right back.", Dylan told Ethan walking out of the movies answering his cell.

"You didn't tell me she was lethal.", Sean told him.

"What are you talking about?", Dylan asked.

"She escaped.", Sean told him.

"What this can't be happening.", Dylan told him.

"Well it is and I'm leaving.", Sean told him. "Fox is in Bermuda."

"What no, he can't be, everything I ever did was in vain. I can't lose my best friend to that slut and her bastard son.", Dylan told him. "I've did so much for our friendship I got her out of his room that night in Bermuda, I gave him a shot to erase his memory, then I moved her in Julian's room and gave her a shot as well. Fox would never had known the truth if he hadn't came to Harmony and meet that whore."

"Well, I don't care if you all four jump off the Eiffel Tower I'm splitting, I don't care what you got on me, I'm out of here.", Sean told him hanging up.

"Fox, I might not have destroyed your lovely slut Theresa but, if I kill your son , you're my best friend and I will not lose you.", Dylan vowed.

"Ethan, come.", Dylan told him jerking him to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?", Little Ethan asked.

"To dinner and a show.", Dylan told him sniggering to himself. _'You're going to die, you're the only person who is standing in my way of being the top person in Fox's life. Fox I don't want to do this but, you've gave me no choice you chose them over me.'_

"Dylan, this is….", Little Ethan began.

"A cliff with a big long steep fall to the bottom.", Dylan told him grabbing the boy up in his arm and putting a gun to his head.

"Dylan, What in the hell are you…",Fox began noticing the gun in his hand was pressed firmly to Ethan's head.

"Fox, you're here where's Theresa?", Dylan asked.

"Dylan the games over, you're lies and schemes have came to a bitter end.",. Fox told him.

"No, it's only the beginning of the end, Fox you're my best friend and I swore along time ago to protect you and I plan to.", Dylan told him never blinking an eye.

"Dylan let him go, he hasn't done a thing.", Fox told him.

"He was born, you found him and his mother, Fox I did so much for our friendship, I got rid of that bitch once, Fox why do you think I begged you not to go back to Harmony? Because, I knew you'd find them and then I'd have to kill your son or hurt Theresa.", Dylan told him the gun in his hand still at Ethan's skull.

"Dylan, please don't do this he's innocent.", Fox told him. "Dyl, you'll go to jail."

"So? Your point, I've lost everything. Fox I gave you 're life we could have been the dynamic duo, we could have had it all money, fame, girl, we wouldn't have had to ask for anything, yet you traded it all in for love, who needs love.", Dylan told him.

"You're right kill him I don't care, I'll help you hide the body, I've known you longer.", Fox told him, using reverse psychically in hopes to free his son.

"Uh-uh Fox I'm not stupid.", Dylan told him.

"Okay, whatchu' waiting for you got the gun not me so do it kill my son. I guarantee you'll regret it your forgetting his a Crane. Alistair will have your head if you so much as lay a finger on him.", Fox told him.

"No, he won't he hates the Lopez- Fitzgerald's.", Dylan told him. "Why do you think Alistair didn't expose me?"

"Expose you?", Fox questioned.

"Okay, Fox I'll tell you, I worked so hard to make you happy and carefree.", Dylan told him smiling to himself.

"What are you talking about?", Fox asked.

"I got rid of Theresa that night, I heard you two confessing your love another.", Dylan told him.

**__**

~*~Flashback ~*~

**_"Theresa, take this slowly, we got all night.", Fox told her._**

"I'm afraid of tomorrow I'm afraid of leaving you.", Theresa confessed.

"I'm never going to leave you.", Fox told her, kissing her lips and moving down her neck. "never."

Dylan stood there at the door, Max and Phillip had left he was left standing there all by himself. "You will not take him from me, I had him first he's my best friend and no whore will ever come between us.", Dylan vowed.

"Theresa Oh, God I love you so much.", Fox moaned.

"You may love her but, you'll never have her. Fox you're my best friend.", Dylan told him, even though there was a door between him, Fox and Theresa.

"Now, how am I too get her away from him? He's obviously never going to leave her?", Dylan pondered out loud.

"Well, well, if it isn't you?", Julian told him stumbling up on him.

"Mr. Crane?", Dylan asked.

"Is Fox in there?". Julian asked.

"With Theresa, she's in bed with him.", Dylan told him through grinded teeth.

"That isn't fair, I waited so long to get her.", Julian told him.

"Yeah, I agree you deserve Theresa.", Dylan told him.

"And, I shall have her.", Julian vowed.

"How?", Dylan asked.

"This.", Julian told him holding p a syringe and a bottle of medicine in a veal.

"What is this?", Dylan asked.

"It's a memory eraser, Father's secret recipe.", Julian boosted.

"How much you want for it?", Dylan asked.

"7 million.", Julian replied. "Not a penny less."

"How effective is it?", Dylan asked.

"99.9.", Julian replied.

"How long does it last?", Dylan asked.

"Lifetime, you'll never remember what happened.", Julian guaranteed.

"Deal.", Dylan told him handing him 7 million.

~* ~ End Of Flashback ~ * ~

"What are you talking about?", Fox asked, shacking Dylan's thoughts.

"Nothing, Now it's time to watch your son die.", Dylan announced.

"I can't let you do that Dylan.", Fox told him stepping towards him.

"Drop the gun and put the boy down.", The officer announced, Dylan turned around letting go of Ethan and putting the gun to his head. "I'll do it, I'll spatter my brains all over this rock.", Dylan told the officer.

"Fox!!!", Theresa exclaimed running to Fox and Little Ethan.

"Theresa?", Fox asked. "What are you doing here I told you to stay put?"

"I know, I just got scared and well I ran into Sean he told me that Dylan was going to kill Ethan so I called the police.", Theresa explained.

"This isn't fair, she took everything away from me.", Dylan told the officer. "She took Fox from me."

"Ethan, baby are you alright?", Theresa asked kissing her son's head.

"I'm fine, I told ya Dylan was no good.", Ethan told her.

"Yes you did.", Theresa replied.

"Fox, did he hurt you?", Theresa asked, kissing his lips softly.

Ethan giggled. 

"What?", Theresa asked. 

"You guys finally are together.", Ethan told her.

"I think someone's been our cheerleader from the beginning.", Fox told her.

"You like Fox, right?", Theresa asked..

"Yeah, why? Are you two going to get married?", Little Ethan asked, humming.

"No.", Theresa replied. "Not now at least, maybe later."

"Defiantly soon though. I've wait to long.", Fox replied.

"Ethan, Fox is your…", Theresa began.

"Father? I know Dylan told me.", Ethan told her. "But, that's cool."

"Good.", Theresa replied.

"So, why don't I take you and your mommy back to the hotel, so that we can get out of this place?", Fox asked him.

"You'll pay all of yous. Fox you betrayed me.", Dylan yelled.

"Just a sec.", Theresa told him walking over to Dylan.

"You-you bitch, you tore up my friendship. You ruined Fox and me.", Dylan told her.

"No, see I love Fox and he loves me and well you keep us apart for so long.", Theresa told him.

"I saved him.", Dylan protested.

"From what?", Theresa asked.

"You, from love.".", Dylan told her. "Women are evil, pure evil."

"Tell me about it.", The officer exclaimed. "Sharon, my wife she kicked me out of the house. She says I'm a pest, she just got mad because I turned her TV from Days Of Our Lives to ESPN."

Theresa laughed. 

"No body really cares about the serial killer storyline.", the officer exclaimed.

"I do.", Dylan exclaimed. "They killed off Alice Horton, for Christ sake."

"Who cares they need to kill them all off.", the officer exclaimed. 

"No, I think they should kill off John, I never liked the guy.", Dylan argued.

"I think the officer can handle it from here.", Fox told them.

"No, he's the smartest guy on the show.", the officer argued.

"You mean the dumbest, he lived with Marlena for how long, hello he should have figured it out.", Dylan told him.

**__**

A/N: I know it's a little long, but all in all how'd I do? Also, could resest added the whole Days thing to it. I personally hate Marlena and the whole serial killers storyline, but that's another rant (lol) Jess : )

Spoilers For Chapter 39: 

Fox, Theresa and Little Ethan go home to Harmony.

Paloma learns of what happened in Puerto Rico.

Theresa goes to see Doctor Russell, why?

**** ****


	39. Home Sweet Home

****

Chapter 39:

__

Home Sweet Home

"Hello Paloma, how's that unborn baby of yours?", Fox asked walking in the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

"You sound, happy, what happened to make you this happy?", Paloma questioned.

"My family.", Fox told her.

"What? I know you aren't talking about Ivy and Julian, nothing your family does or will do makes you happy - this happy.", Paloma told him.

"No, I'm talking about Theresa and Little Ethan, my family.", Fox told her.

"I don't follow, the last time I heard from you and Resa, she was hell-bent on keeping you far-far away from her and Ethan Martin.", Paloma told him.

"Well, how can she keep me away from my son.", Fox asked.

"Son?", Paloma asked.

"Yes, Ethan Martin is my son. Theresa's and my son.", Fox told her.

"Well, looks like that "fate" my sister talks so much about is on you alls side, I mean how often do you meet, have sex and produce a child, then find each other again all the wile you're both falling in love with each other and don't have a clue about your past.", Paloma gushed.

"Something tells me you're either a sucker for romance or your hormones are raging.", Fox told her.

"No, neither is correct, I'm just so happy...", Paloma told him. "for you all.", she finished, in tears.

Fox let out a laugh. "Pregnant woman."

"Hey don't go making fun of me.", Paloma told him.

"I'm not.", Fox told her.

"Okay, so where is Theresa?", Paloma asked.

"She went to the hospital.", Fox told her.

"Is she okay, you didn't hurt her did you, I swear if you did...I'll…", Paloma began.

"Relax, would you, Theresa is just fine, don't go getting that Luis temper on me.", Fox told her.

"Hey, I'm nothing like…", Paloma began.

"Yeah, save it for someone who hasn't felt that killer punch you carry.", Fox told her.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet, Nicholas Foxworth Crane.", Paloma told him, slapping him playfully.

"What's going on in here?", Pilar asked.

"Just killing Mr. Crane here.", Paloma told him.

"You both seem in a good mood.", Pilar told them.

"Scary isn't it?", Fox asked pointing to Paloma.

"Shut up, Nicholas.", Paloma told him, slapping him on the arms.

"Ouch, see she's a killer.", Fox told Pilar.

"See as the both of you are so happy, that can only mean one thing…", Pilar began.

"Yes, mama Theresa's is finally back.", Paloma told her.

"And, that could only mean one thing Theresita found Ethan's father, I hope he won't give her a hard time, by trying to take Ethan Martin from her.", Pilar replied.

"Oh, he won't.", Fox told her.

"What makes you so sure?", Pilar asked.

"Because, it's me. Pilar, you're looking at the father of your grandson and the future husband to your oldest daughter.", Fox told her.

"Oh, My God.", Pilar exclaimed.

"Mama isn't this wonderful, I on behalf every member of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family humbly welcome you to our family.", Paloma told him.

"Thank you, Paloma.", Fox replied. "Does that mean you aren't going to brutally attack me no more?"

"Umm- no. I've put a helluve a lot of effort in keeping you straight, you think I'm going to give up and let you run wild now? ", Paloma asked. "Face it Nicholas you are stuck with me. Which means you do my sister wrong, I'll be the person you answer to, got it?"

"Yes ma'am.", Fox told her.

"So, where is Theresa?", Pilar asked.

"She went to see doctor Russell.", Fox told her.

Paloma let out a giggle.

"What?", Pilar asked.

"Nothing, I just got a weird thought come to me…", Paloma replied.

"Loma?", Fox asked.

"Can I see you a second, soon to be brother in law?", Paloma asked.

"Okay, Pilar would you please excuse me, your daughter is having one of those psychotic moments.", Fox told her, then Paloma proceeded to drag him in the living room.

"I just thought of something what if Theresa wants to have another baby and is going to get information on it or…maybe you're power sperm got her pregnant again.", Paloma asked.

Fox let out a laugh then turned to her. "You won't due Paloma."

"What? What's so funny?", Paloma asked, looking at him confused.

"Nothing.", Fox replied. "Do you think that's possible?"

"Don't know, you got her pregnant the first time didn't you?", Paloma asked.

__

A/N: peps, sorry I ant going to use the real date/ time, because, really weird, seeing as the girl wouldn't even suspect that she was pregnant because we all know that if she did get pregnant during X-mas, then by now she'd probably already be showing and would have known along time ago. Jess. Ps: this is going to be like 9it's about late feb. or early march.

"Doctor Russell, what's a matter?", Theresa asked.

"Well, I think God that you came, if you hadn't there might have been a great danger.", Eve told her.

"Am, I…", Theresa began.

"No, you're fine, you and the baby.", eve told her. "Congratulations Theresa you're very much pregnant.", Eve told her.

"Oh, My God.", Theresa exclaimed.

"I want to schedule an appoint soon, seeing as your about 3 months along.", Eve told her.

"Okay, I need to call Fox, anyways let him know.", Theresa told her. "Eve I hate to ask you this but, may I please use you phone?"

"Sure thing, Theresa, I'll leave you along.", Eve told her existing the room allowing Theresa to be along to make her phone call

"Hello?". Theresa asked.

"Theresita, where are you?", Pilar asked.

"The hospital.", Theresa told her.

"Is everything okay?", Pilar asked.

"Yea, mama everything is wonderful.", Theresa told her. "But, I really need to talk to Fox, is he there?"

"Yes, he and Paloma are in the living room, I'll go get him.", Pilar told her.

"Fox, Theresa's on the phone she wants to speak to you.", Pilar told him simply.

"Okay.", Fox told her, picking up the phone in the living room.

"Hey, what's up?", Fox asked.

"I found out something important today.", Theresa told him.

"Okay, and what would that be?", Fox asked.

"We're going to have a new member of the family.", Theresa told him.

"What? Oh My God, are you…", Fox began.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant.", Theresa told him.

"Oh My God, this is great.", Fox told her.

"What is?", Pilar asked.

"Mama she's pregnant.", Paloma told her, giggling.

"What?", Pilar exclaimed.

"She's Preagger, Ah, this is going to be so cool me and Theresa are going to have a baby at the same time.", Paloma exclaimed.

"How do you know?", Pilar asked.

"Trust me, Paloma Lopez- Fitzgerald is no man's fool, and besides it all makes sense.", Paloma told her.

"Yea, I'll tell Pilar the good news, she'll be the first to know, bye. Love you too, Resa.", Fox told her and then hung up.

"She's pregnant?", Pilar asked.

"How'd you..", Fox began.

"I told her, I figured it all out.", Paloma told him.

"Yea, but, how'd you…", Fox began.

"Lucky guess.", Paloma told him. "Now, Mr. Crane, I think now's as good as anytime to ask my sister for her hand in marriage."

"Really?", Fox asked.

"Yea, if you don't I'll make you suffer, got it.", Paloma told him with a wink.

"Okay, but, first things first, I don't want you telling no one Loma, I want to let Theresa have that to herself.", Fox told.

"Okay, okay, that only seems fair.", Paloma told him.

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I got a real important arrant to run.", Fox told them.

Paloma let out a giggle then turned to her mother. "This is going to be so wonderful, mama. Theresa's finally going to get the happiness she deserves.", Paloma told her, humming softly to herself.

**__**

Spoilers for chapter 40:

Fox purchases a ring, why?

Theresa get asked an important question.

Ethan gets a surprise visit, from who?

Paloma goes into labor.


	40. You Are

Chapter 40

You Are….

_knock _

_knock _

"Wha…oh, it's you.", Ethan exclaimed.

"Hey, aren't you going to invite me in?", Paloma asked.

"Out, here is fine.", Ethan told her.

"It's freezing cold. What are you a damn psycho who likes to let pregnant woman freeze to death?", Paloma asked.

"Come in.", Ethan told her.

"Nice, place. No one could hardly tell you weren't a Crane, hell you are raised by them and now you own this… who said you had to have rich blood to be rich?", Paloma told him walking.

"Well, my mother married the creep, the least Alistair and Julian could do was fix her son up.", Ethan told her.

"You mean keep her son up. Damn, this has got to be the nicest apart building I've seen in or around Harmony.", Paloma admired.

"I have a feeling that you didn't come here to admire my choice of stay.", Ethan remarked.

"True, true.", Paloma told him. "I just came here to share the wonderful news."

"Theresa, has decided to take me back?", Ethan asked.

"Umm, no. But, you will be apart of her life. You see Little Ethan is Fox's kid.", Paloma smiled.

"Uh. Fox, doesn't deserve Theresa or Little Ethan. He's a playboy, a gambler, a drunk, a….", Ethan began.

"Fox loves Theresa and that is all that matters.", Paloma told him.

"Paloma, you seem like a smart person, you seem to be the type who fights for her family.", Ethan replied.

"Ethan, what you trying to insinuate?", Paloma asked, straight up.

"If you love you sister and your nephew, you will keep them away from Fox he will only hurt them. He only cares for himself.", Ethan replied.

"Bullshit, Ethan, you don't know the slightest thing about your brother…", Paloma began.

"Half brother.", Ethan corrected.

"Half brother, my bad.", Paloma replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fox is a user, a manipulator, a crook, a phony, a…", Ethan began.

"Ethan, you can sit here all day and bad mouth Fox. Hell you can burn his picture, call up his old girls, cuss, rant, rave, do as you please. But, the fact is Theresa loves Fox and I think he's a wonderful guy. He's never used Theresa.", Paloma told him. "He never played her, like you did. Face it, Ethan you only want Theresa when she's living up to your image of perfection, the second she falls down from that pedestal you have carefully placed her on, you no longer see her as this great beauty, instead you see her as this big bad mistake, an embarrassment."

"You've spent to much time with Fox.", Ethan told her.

"No, I see things the way they are. I don't look at you with rose colored glasses the way everyone else does. I see you, as the bastard you truly are. And, technically speaking, hey you are a bastard.", Paloma smiled.

"You bitch.", Ethan exclaimed hitting her knocking her to the floor.

"Aw, Oh God.", Paloma exclaimed, clutching her stomach. "My baby, Oh God."

"Oh My…", Ethan began. "Are you okay?"

"My baby. Ethan, I…you hurt the baby.", Paloma told him. "I.- I need to go to the hospital."

"Who have you been seeing?", Ethan asked, he could see fear and pain in her eyes.

"Doctor Russell.", Paloma winched.

"Oh God, Paloma I never meant to…", Ethan began, turning to meet angry eyes.

"Just call her you stupid ass.", Paloma screamed.

"I will.", Ethan muttered.

"Doctor, Russell, it's me Ethan, yeah, I'm with Paloma and she's in labor.", Ethan told her. "I kind of hit her. I didn't mean to, I just…uh, huh, okay I'll bring her over there in a few."

"I hate you.", Paloma hissed.

"Paloma, I never meant…", Ethan began.

"You never mean to do a damn thing do you, you no dick idiot.", Paloma asked, glaring at him.

"Come on I'll drive you.", Ethan told her, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, knowing you, you'll drive me over a damn cliff.", Paloma told him.

"Estù pio idiota yo jurar si tú tener hacer dañ o mi infantil yo voluntad martar tù .", Paloma screamed at him.

"Paloma, please calm down.", Ethan told her. "It isn't good for the baby."

"I hate you.", Paloma screamed.

"Paloma, please, don't the baby is more important that your hate for me.", Ethan told her.

"Can, I help you?", the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something to buy my girl.", Fox replied.

"What price range, are you wanting.", the girl asked.

"I want the most expensive set you got.", Fox replied.

"Well, that's one lucky lady you got there.", the woman told him.

"Yeah, I need to ah, well I'm not wanting an engagement ring, just a promise ring, a promise to marry her soon.", he told her, the woman gave him a smile.

"Well a lot of guys are getting these.", she showed him a rose-colored band, you can get it with inscriptions on it, it looks really classy, yet not to fancy.", she told him.

"How much?", Fox asked.

"100 dollars, plus 75 cents per letter, so are you interested?", the girl asked.

"Yup, Okay, uh I want TLF & NFC, he told her.

"Okay that 100.00 plus 4.50, which is 104.50, plus taxes, which is 112", she told him, turning and walking in the back room with the ring.

Theresa sighed as she walked to the picnic table, everything was about to change.

"Resa.", he called out getting her attention.

"Hey, Fox, what took you so long?", she asked, she had just got there but, it seemed like an eternity.

"I had to get you something, I need to ask you a question, and it can't wait…", he began, Theresa looked at him, he wasn't on one knee but, he was holding a gift box which probably had a ring in it. 'Oh My God, he's going to ask me, how perfect is this going to be?'

"Will you, Theresa I ain't purposing, so you can stop holding your breath.", he laughed. "I just want to ask you to trust me and say you will marry me soon."

"Yeah, what else would I say, but yeah.", Theresa told him, kissing his lips.

"It's going to be soon, okay, cause I want to start our family and I refuse to not be around you or Ethan or my daughter.", Fox told her.

"Daughter, who said…", she began.

"It's a girl, okay, I have a feeling, you beeter be a girl.", he told the baby in her stomac.

Theresa laughed. "You hate wrong, don't you?"

"Yeah.", he replied.

ring

ring

"Hell…Ethan, what do I owe the pleasure?", Fox asked.

"Paloma is in labor she asked me to call you and Theresa, oh and is Pilar around?", Ethan asked.

"What are you doing with Paloma, Ethan did you…",Fox began.

"Paloma and the baby are fine, she's just in labor, she's past her due date you know.", Ethan told him.

"What are you doing with Loma?", Fox asked.

"She came knock- knock - knocking on my door, gloating that you and Theresa were together, we had words she went into labor.", Ethan explained, skipping over the fact he hit her.

"Okay, I'll be there.", Fox told him.

"Ethan, did you…Oh God.", Paloma exclaimed.

"This baby ain't waiting on Fox it's going to come.", Ethan told her. "The contractions are to close together.", he told her.

"What are you…", she began grinding her teeth.

"You're going to need coaching and well, Gwen had our child and I know some about it.", Ethan told her.

"Hell…", Paloma began.

"Doctor Russell, this baby wants out, let's start this.", Ethan told her, twining his fingers with hers, she took her nails and raked in his skin, she watched as he sighed.

"Would you quit, I'm trying to help.", Ethan told her.

Doctor Russell looked at them. "Paloma, you're water is broke, and you said yourself the contractions were close, so…"

"You want me to be civil to him don't you?", Paloma winched and look at Ethan.

"At least try.", Eve told her.

"I will for this baby, not for him. We will settle this after he or she is born.", Paloma told him.

Ethan smiled. "Fine, by me."

****

A/N: I'm going to skip the whole labor thing.

"Ain't she beautiful?", Paloma asked, Ethan smiled down at her.

"Very.", Ethan told her.

"I don't know what I'm going to name her. I mean, I…", Paloma began.

"I'm late, ain't I?", Theresa asked.

"I'd say.", Paloma told her.

"Oh My God, she's beautiful.", Theresa told her.

"Thank you.", Paloma told her.

"Fox, come on in.", Paloma told him, and watch as he walked in behind Theresa.

"So, what's her name?", Theresa asked.

"Natasha…", Paloma began, looking at Ethan.

"Natasha Marie?", Ethan suggested.

"Natasha Marie, I like it, what do you think Fox? Theresa?", Paloma asked.

"Sounds good.", Fox told her.

"Yeah.", Theresa replied.

"Have you called…", Fox began.

"I ain't calling him, he didn't want her and she don't need him.", Paloma replied.

"Need who?", Ethan asked.

"No one.", Paloma told him.

"No, tell me.", Ethan persisted.

"Her father, Ethan he wanted me to abort her. I was going to ,but thanks to your brother and my sister, I changed my mind.", Paloma replied.

"I'll be her father.", Ethan replied. "I'm mean if you want me to."

Paloma looked at him. "Do you have a mental condition?"

"Huh?", Ethan asked, confused.

"I hate you, you're the reason…", Paloma began.

"I'm sorry, okay. And, I happen to have a soft spot for babies and for beautiful women.", Ethan smiled.

"Oh, brother. How in the hell does he come up with this bullshit?", Paloma sighed.

Fox let out a laugh.

"Hey, I'm just trying…", Ethan began.

"You don't to try to be stupid, you come about that way. Why in the hell would I want you near my daughter? I mean, you ain't even there for your own child.", Paloma told him.

Ethan sighed. "I am, Gwen won't…"

"You cheated on her and besides how do I know that me and Natasha isn't just a way to get to Theresa?", Paloma asked.

"What? I just feel sorry…", Ethan began.

"Don't feel sorry for me or my daughter we will manage.", Paloma told him.

"I know how it's like to not be close to your father.", Ethan told her.

"What? You were the Crane golden boy and after the truth came out Sam Bennett took you under his wing.", Paloma sighed.

"But, I didn't…", Ethan began.

"Does he ever shut up?", Paloma asked, Fox shrugged. "I think not."

"Uh, this is bad.", Paloma, wrinkled her nose up in a angry face.

"Come on what would it hurt?", Ethan asked.

"Oh let count the ways.", Paloma told him.

"Come on, Loma, you don't have to be mean. Ethan, she don't want no man, and I know you're just being…", Theresa began.

"Retarded.", Paloma coughed, Fox smirked at her.

Theresa ignored her sister's remark, "Nice, but, Paloma, can manage, she has me, mama, Luis, Miguel, Fox, all of us. And, I'm sure she'll be grateful if you were to be in Natasha's life as well.", Paloma looked at her and shook her head.

"You can go now.", Paloma told him, he nodded.

"I'll be back.", Ethan told her.

Paloma screamed. "God, I'm going to kill him, Lord, why didn't you warn me.", she whined.

"You love don't you?", Fox joked.

"Oh, boy.", Paloma replied. "Where do I begin…he don't take being hated good does he? I mean I scream and him and look at his hands he's got nail marks all down his freaking hand. Doesn't he get it…?", Paloma asked.

"Nail marks?", Theresa asked.

"Long story, the freaking idiot, insisted on being my Lamaze coach.", Paloma replied.

Fox laughed. "Not funny, Foxworth. Do you know, how freaking annoy he can be?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah, fun, ain't it."

"Yup, it's just what I need.", Paloma told him, rolling her eyes.

"You're going to be seeing a lot more of him I'm afraid.", Theresa replied.

"Joy.", Paloma replied. "Just run me over now, please."

"Paloma, I think you both could use some rest.", Eve told her, walking in.

"Ah, I guess.", Paloma told her.

"We'll be going.", Fox told her.

"Bye, Loma. Good night, I'll be here as soon as I can. Ethan Martin is going to be thrilled.", Theresa replied.

"Okay, bye Resa, Oh and Fox, can you get me a body guard, I mean, I know he'll be here as soon as he can.", Paloma told him.

Fox chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you.", Paloma told him.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 41:

Paloma gets a surprise call?

Ethan comes to the rescue of an unlikely person, then offers that person something that can't be refused..

An acquaintance of Fox's comes to town, hoping to cause trouble.


	41. Caution, Danger Ahead

****

Chapter 41:

__

Caution, Danger Ahead

Paloma sighed, she hadn't had to good of a night of sleep, she had thought about Natasha all night about how beautiful she was, how naïve and how gentle, Josh keep popping up in her mind, she was sure he would call her eventually, he knew the due date, which was over a week ago. In her heart she knew he and Kimberley would probably try to take her away. Kimberley and Josh were like angry bees over there children, she'd seen how Kim acted when Michelle was born, dogging the man in to signing away his right, stalking him and not to mention the brawls Josh and he had. He knew they would be no different this time with her.

The sound of the telephone beside her woke her from her thoughts, she turned quickly and answered it.

"Hello?", she asked.

"Paloma…", the man asked. "So glad to finally find you, did you think you could hide forever?"

"Josh, how'd you…", she began, she was shaken with fear.

"I told you, you can't hide. This baby is mine.", he replied.

"Natasha isn't yours, she will stay in Harmony with me, I refuse to send her to Mexico to live with you and that wretched Kimberly.", Paloma told him.

"Paloma, I offered you a deal, you could stay here in sunny Mexico with me as my mistress and keep Natasha or you could run and go back to your family and lose her in the process.", Josh told her.

"Stay in Mexico as your mistress, you mean your whore, you wanted me to stay there and be your piece of ass when ever you see fit, well I got news for you Joshua, I will never be no man's second, I will never sell my heart to a man.", Paloma shook with fury, she knew this wasn't good for her health, but she didn't care, she was going to let Joshua know that she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"You little whore, you didn't mind it when you was laying on the flat of your back letting me pump it in and out…", Josh began.

"You bastard you took advantage of me…", she began, she watched as Ethan came in and took the phone out of her trembling hands.

"I don't know who you are, but, I got a good idea and I will not let you hurt her or Natasha, I don't care what it takes Natasha is staying here in Harmony.", Ethan replied, coolly.

"And, who are you her new bed warmer, she really didn't waste no time spreading her legs to you, what did you flash her a little money and she dropped to her knees, she's good at that.", Josh laughed.

"No, I am her, her fiancée', as a matter of a fact I was the reason she stood you up all those times, saying she was sick and didn't feel good.", Ethan replied, he watched as she looked at him with shock. "Hell, the way she talks I'm probably the father, she says you don't measure up in a lot of areas."

"Fine keep the little whore, but I will be there in Harmony to collect my baby, you can count on that.", he vowed with that he was gone.

"You okay?", he asked, he noticed how shaken' she was.

"Now I am, thanks to you. I think you pretty much took up for me and got him to close his cock sucker.", she replied.

"Yeah.", he replied.

"Ethan, I have this feeling that he's going to try to get her from me.", she replied, he wrapped his arms around her and she let him.

"Shh, he ain't going to take her not if I have anything to say in it.", he replied.

"He's her father.", she replied.

"Biological, yes, but uh, I can change that, you see I have a feeling that with the correct amount of money that can be altered."

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Just that Eve will change the test, no one outside of the family will have to know the truth, I'll tell them that we met at a hotel, things got heavy and we had sex. Fox and Theresa will conform it and the rest is ancient history.", he replied.

"What about Gwen and your reputation?", she asked.

"I don't care, no one, especially you deserves to have their baby taken from them.", he replied.

"He'll take matters into his own hands, he'll get to the truth.", she replied.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him.", he replied.

"Thank you.", she replied, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"You know you act all tough, but, uh…", he began.

"I am tough Ethan, but, she makes me weak, she is my daughter, my DNA helped create hers.", she told him. "Ethan, she's so tiny, she defenseless."

"I know.", he told her, Paloma sighed.

"Paloma, let me marry you, that way you'll have a stable environment, no court will hand over Natasha to him, I mean I am a lawyer, and I can help you get back in school and…", he began.

"Ethan, I am 17 years old, mama will never agree to me marring you, you are twice my age, I mean you are what 28, 29?", she asked.

"27, and I am sure Pilar will agree to me and you doing this to help you keep Tasha.", Ethan replied.

"What about what people say about you, I mean…", she began.

"I couldn't careless, Paloma, let me help you.", he asked.

"Uh, Ethan I…I am going to settle into a loveless marriage…", she began.

"Paloma, you can leave me at anytime, I mean, when you find a man and fall in love, feel free to be with him…", Ethan began.

"Ethan what about you?", Paloma asked, she gave him a concerned look.

"I'll be fine, besides love ain't something I am looking for.", Ethan replied.

"Ethan, I - I can't, I won't lay down with another man when we are married, I refuse to betray you.", she replied.

"Paloma, I…you're young and…"

"Ethan, I will not marring you at all if that's the deal."

"Uh, fine, we will marry and you will slowly die inside just like mother."

"Ethan…no, I won't, you aren't Julian Crane, you will never do as he did. I may hate you, but I realize you have some good quartiles as well, I mean someone who is pure evil would never offer such a thing, so yes, I will marry you, that is if mama and the rest approve.", she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He loves me, he loves me not?", Audrey asked, pulling peddles from a flower, she was coming to Harmony to get what was hers. Fox Crane, she had heard from her brother Dylan that Fox was in lust, she refused to call it love, the only woman he would ever love was her, she hated Dylan he had nearly killed his son, her brother had a few screw loose alright, since she had remembered he talked about being with Fox, almost as like he was in love with him or something, she'd heard from the USA Today, that Dylan was in jail, he'd apparently held Ethan Martin, Fox's son at gun point, she picked up her cell phone and called the nearest airport, unlike Dylan she would succeed in making Fox hers and hers alone. She would get rid of Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald and then her and Fox would raise Ethan Martin as theirs, she held the newspaper article up studying the little boys face. "He's so handsome, Fox and I did well."

**__**

A/N: sorry it's so short and if you haven't already noticed I love writing psycho's in, so like Dylan, Audrey is also going to be a few fries short of a happy meal.

****

Spoilers For Chapter 42:

__

Paloma asks for her mother and siblings approval in marring Ethan, what is their reaction?

Audrey calls Fox with news that she's in town, how does he react?

Ethan signs Natasha's birth certificate.

Audrey sets the first act of her plan in motion, what is it?


	42. This What Exactly Is This?

Chapter 42:

_This - What Exactly Is This?_

Paloma sighed she knew that marring Ethan wasn't going to go over well with her family. Her mother and brothers hated Ethan, because of Theresa. She looked down at Natasha, her daughter, her sweet baby girl

"You okay?", Ethan asked, walking up behind her waking her from her thoughts.

"Uh hmm.", she ever took her eyes of her small daughter.

"Paloma, you're scared aren't you?", he asked

She nodded. "This - this is so suddenly.", she continued to admire her daughter and keep her back to Ethan. "I hardly even know you. And, I don't wanted to put you in this predicament."

"Paloma, this doesn't bother me.", he told her. "I generally care about the welfare of you and this baby."

"Ethan, Natasha and me aren't going to be your charity case. I don't want no one to feel like they have to take care of us, I can manage. I have managed on my own all my life…"

He looked at her, and for the first time he saw hurt in her eyes, hurt that her family had

un - purposely caused.

"No, you are not a charity case. Can you believe that I like you and your daughter and that I want you to keep her and I am willing to do what ever it takes to make sure of that.", he told her.

"I ain't going to keep her, Do you know how much of a whore this make me look like?", she asked. "Ethan, I am just 17 years old, Josh is almost 25 and now you…you're 27, the judge is going to think I am offal…."

"No, no he won't.", he told her. "Paloma, you will keep this baby, no one will take her from you and I will promise you that."

"Ethan…", she began.

"Here I sighed the certificate, I sighed as her father.", he told her.

"I thought…", she began.

"Fox, volunteered I know.", he told her. "And, he was going to but, well I thought that it would be better if I did, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't…Ethan, why are you doing this? Is this some way to get points with my sister?", she asked.

He shook his head no. "No, Theresa loves Fox, and I respect that."

She gave him a suspicious look. "I don't know if I believe you, I mean the first day I meet you, you were peeping in my mother's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of Theresa."

Ethan groaned. "Uh, that was the worse first impression that I ever made in my life."

"Yeah, well I thought you were just the weirdest and then the next time we meet, well you know what happened you made me go into labor.", she told him.

"And, once again I am sorry.", he rubbed his hand, the nail marks she had made on his hands were still visible.

"I am sorry for that.", she told him, bringing his hand to her lips.

Ethan jerked his hand away from her, he could see why men were drawn to her, but, there was still the fact that she was a child and illegal for now. "Don't worry about it.", he told her.

She nodded, then turned back to Natasha. "Is this gonna be our home?", she admired the small apartment.

"Yeah.", he told her.

"Not a bad place, but, I expected you to live fancier.", she told him.

"I am not a Crane, I am a - a Bennett.", he told her, she watched as he turned away from her, she knew that him being a Bennett and not a Crane like he was lead to believe hurt him.

"Hey, don't worry about it.", she told him. "This place is nice, it's by fair the most nicest place I have stayed, but, that don't really say all that much."

"Thank you, Paloma.", he told her.

"No prob.", she replied. "Oh, I almost forgot, mama, Luis, Sheridan, Theresa, Fox, Miguel and Antonio are all on there way over."

"About the uh, about me marring you?", he questioned.

She nodded. "Ethan…I'm scared."

"Of what?", he asked.

"Of what mama and the others will say.", she replied. "What people will say about me, about you, about us."

"Don't be scared, Paloma, know this much I am by your side through thick or thin.", he told her, she nodded, then they heard the door bell ring out through the apartment, she let out a sigh, then turned to Ethan. "come on, I'm right by your side.", she nodded, then picked up Natasha from the crib and then her and Ethan walked into the living room and opened the door where her family waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey looked at the picture of Fox and Ethan Martin that she had clipped form the newspaper.

"My family, you turned out so well.", she smiled to herself, she walked out of the airport with her bags, she smiled soon she would be with Fox and_ their _kids.

"Ma'am, care for any help?", a man approached her, she had about 5 suitcases and he could tell that she was having a time managing.

"No, I'll be fine.", she told him.

"Where are you headed, you act like you're in a big hurry to get there and that once you get there you have no plans of leaving.", the man told her.

"I'm coming home to my family.", she told him.

"Oh, that is great news.", he told her.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them.", she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in.", Paloma forced a smile to her lips, she felt a familiar wave of nervousness hit her, then she felt Ethan place his hand on her shoulders, they all walked over to the small couch.

"Paloma, what is this about?", Luis finally spoke up after much amount of silence.

She swallowed hard. "I…"

"I asked you here for permission of Paloma's hand in marriage.", Ethan spoke up, he took her trembling hand in his.

"What?", Sheridan asked, as her mouthwashes wide open in total shock.

"Absolutely not.", Luis fumed. "You hurt Theresa and now you want me to give you the opportunity in ruining my baby sister's life, hell no."

"Luis, I am not a baby.", she told him. "Resa, please tell him that I have the right to marrying Ethan?", she turned to her older sister. "Miguel, Tony? Someone, please help me here? Fox?"

"I'll take the fifth on this one, sorry Loma.", Fox offered her a smile.

"Mama, please.", Paloma asked.

"Paloma, mija, I can not approve of this.", Pilar told her.

"Why not?", Paloma asked. "Why not, you approve of Sheridan and Luis and Fox, no offense Fox, but, Fox and Theresa. Mama, Ethan is a good man."

"Ethan is an grown man, you are a child, so no Loma, I do not approve it and neither does mama.", Luis told her.

"Fox, Theresa, come on, how many people have said that you're not good for one another, same for you Luis, how many times has people said Sheridan is too good for you?", Paloma asked.

"Paloma, that has nothing to do with you and Ethan. You aren't even 18, and he is well on his way to 30.", Luis told her.

"Theresa, please…you know that Ethan is a good man tell mama and them that, please.", she begged.

"Ethan is a great person, but he is way older than you and look what happened with me and him.", Theresa told her.

"Oh God, it is as much your fought as it is his.", Paloma told her. "You and Gwen are as much to blame as Ethan, in my opinion you are more to blame."

"Loma, that's enough.", Miguel told her.

"Mama, he is a decent man, and he will support for Tosha and me.", Paloma told her. "Luis, he has agreed to be her father and…."

"He isn't even there for his own child much less your, bastard child.", Luis told her, anger rose in her.

"You have no right, to say that.", Paloma told him.

"The child is mine, uh, me and Paloma hooked up on one of my business trips.", Ethan lied, he hated seeing her upset and seeing them all distraught. "That is why I have took so much interest in Natasha."

Paloma looked at him, once again he was taking control when, she was out of control, she gave him a smile as to say Thank you, then she turned to Pilar. "See there mama, he is helping me and he owns up to his mistakes."

"Loma…", Fox began, she looked at him, she knew he could tell that Ethan was lying, she gave him a please keep this secret for me look. "Congrats. I hope you and Ethan are happy.", he drew in a breath.

"Thank you Fox.", Paloma replied, she turned to her family. "It's ice to see someone is happy for us."

"Paloma, you have my permission, but, not my blessing, I will sign for you to marry Ethan.", Pilar told her youngest daughter.

"Thank you mama.", Paloma smiled at Ethan, then turned to Luis. "Come on Luis, you know that this is a good thing."

"Okay you have my permission and like mama I don't give you my blessing.", Luis told her.

Theresa smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Good, now mama, Luis, Theresa, Miguel, Antonio, Sheridan and Fox, you are all invited to come to the courthouse, well at least two of you have to, because, I need witnesses.", she smiled.

"Count me in, Loma.", Miguel told her.

"Me too.", Fox replied, he looked at Theresa who nodded in approval. "I'm in.", Theresa smiled.

"Good.", she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey pulled up to the Crane Mansion which rested on Raven hill, over looking the whole small town. "Home sweet home, it won't be long till I am mistress of the manor."

"Can I help you?", Julian asked, giving the woman a quick look over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was home.", she smiled at him. "I'm Audrey Banning, a friend of Fox's.", she offered him her hand.

"Julian Crane, his father.", Julian took her hand in his.

"Now I see where Fox takes his looks from.", she flirted.

Julian smiled at her. "Well if you want to leave come back you may. Fox will not be back to later on."

"Okay, do you know where he went?", she asked.

"I haven't got the slightest clue.", he told her.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be back by 7."

"Okay.", he smiled at her and watched as she walked back to her car, he knew something was up, she was up to something and he got the strongest feel that it involved his son, grandchildren and Theresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paloma sighed, she felt a little eased now that her mother and brother's had left.

"You seem relieved. Oh and by the way good lie Ethan.", Theresa told him. "And, Loma, way to go you gave them a good argument."

"What lie?", Ethan asked.

"About you getting Loma pregnant and the baby being yours.", Theresa smiled at him. "It's a lie I guarantee it and Gwen is going to freak."

"I can…", Ethan began.

"Let her get in my face or my baby's daddy's face, and I'll knock her ass to the ground, her and that cow of a mother.", Paloma fumed.

"Ethan can we swap them every once in awhile?", Fox joked, Paloma gave him a playful glare.

"Ethan you better watch it.", Paloma told him, he turned to her and slid his hand around her waist.

"Sorry little bro, I'll keep this one.", Ethan replied. "_for now_.", he whispered, winking at Fox, who laughed.

"What's all the giggling?", Theresa asked.

"Your boyfriend, he wants to trade us out like used goods.", Paloma told her, she winked at Fox.

"Aw, you better not.", she told him, she rocked Natasha in her arms.

"She's beautiful, ain't she?", Fox asked, admiring him.

"Yea.", Theresa told her.

"Well soon the both of you will have a little one to care for and admire.", Paloma told them.

"3 more months.", Theresa smiled at her sister, then at Fox.

"Well, I ain't trying to rush this, but, we need a wedding, Fox and you.", Paloma told her.

"Soon, I hope.", Fox replied.

"Good.", Paloma smiled, she noticed the looks Ethan gave them and it angered her. "I - I don't want to be rude, but, I am tired and Tasha looks like she could use a nap, so…"

"I know when I'm not wanted."., Fox joked.

"Good, now move ya cute ass from my site.", Paloma told him.

"Oh, you been looking.", Fox told her.

"Whatever.", Paloma exclaimed, then she laughed, as did he.

"Well, sissy, I'll see ya.", Theresa hugged Paloma, then handed her the baby, and Paloma handed Tasha to Ethan.

"Love ya Resa.", Paloma told her.

"Love ya too Loma.", Theresa told her.

"Love ya too Foxworth.", Paloma hugged him.

"I recon.", Fox replied, she giggled.

"You love me too, I know it.", Paloma smiled.

"Yeah.", Fox replied, she giggled, then watched as they left.

"God, if you're using me and Tasha as a way to get Resa you can forget it, Fox loves her.", Paloma told him.

"What?", Ethan asked.

"You are jealous of Fox and Theresa.", Paloma told him.

"Yeah, I'm jealous of the love they share not, of him over Theresa. I respect them and I respect there children and even if I did love Theresa, I can't compete with the bond they share, they have a son and another child on the way.", Ethan told her.

"Do you still have feelings for Theresa?", Paloma asked.

"As a friend.", Ethan told her.

"Nothing more?", she asked.

"No, my only care is you, Paloma, I - you and Natasha are all that I care about, not Theresa. I ain't using you to get on her good grace.", he otld her and she smiled.

"Will you make love to me?", she asked.

He looked at her confused. "Now?"

"One day, not now.", she giggled. "I mean, no matter what, will you have sex with me, let me have a man that I call my lover?"

"No.", he told her.

"Why not?", she asked.

"God, this ain't happening.", he sighed.

"Ethan, I have never had a man to love me, with Josh it was get it while it's hot and dad left me and the others and while they had each oher I had no one.", she told him. "Call me foolish, but, the fact that my prince charming would come along a rescue me is what keep me alive. There was a many times I was 'this close' to slitting my wrist, to over dosing on sleeping pills."

He pulled her to him, and let her cry, he knew that she harbored feelings that she keep hid from everyone. "Shh."

"Ethan, will you make love to me, once were married?", she asked.

"I would, I will now if I thought it would help you, but, it won't.", he told her. "Paloma, you never had a father and you think that hopping in bed with me will fill that void, but, it won't."

"Why did he leave?", she cried. "Why did they send me to Mexico, why didn't they keep me?"

"It was hard and I know you've heard this a million times but, Loma, they love you and your father is the one to blame, he left you, Pilar would never have gave you up if she had the choice.", Ethan told her, his heart broke for her, he knew that being shipped off hurt her more than she would ever say.

"Ethan, I can't help but, feel unwanted, I mean first papa left me, I was a baby and from what I collect everything was fine till I was born.", she told him. "Then, Josh, he told me he loved me, but, all I was to him was a piece off ass. Who am I kidding, that's all I'll ever be."

"No, you won't.", he told her, he cupped her face in his hands. "You are beautiful and…I - Paloma, I ain't looking for love, let's let things ride from here, see where fate, Theresa's little friend, that she talks so much about, takes us."

She nodded. "I don't know."

"I tell you what, on your 18th birthday, we'll make love, that is if we haven't already, got it.", he told her, she nodded.

"You're a good man.", she told him, he kissed her forehead.

"I don't think so sometimes.", he told her.

"Believe me when I say you are.", she told him. "I'm going to put Tasha down for a nap."

"Go take one yourself, you deserve it.", he told her.

"What about you?", she asked.

"I'll - I have to go tell mom and Sam the news.", he told her.

"Oh.", she told him. "Good luck."

"Thank you, I know I'll need it.", Ethan smiled.

****

A/N: I'm going to rush it, I have something planned for Thanksgiving with this story and I need to get the pregnancy over with, cause the timing will be accurate and all that : )

Spoilers for Chapter 43:

3 months has passed, Theresa's due date approaches.

Ethan and Paloma have gotten, closer, but how close?

Josh calls Paloma, why?

Audrey goes to see Fox and plots to make her next move.


	43. Come On Try To Take What's Mine

Chapter 43:

Come On Try To Take What's Mine

"Ethan?", Paloma asked, walking into the living room of the apartment that she had called home for the past 3 months.

"What?", he asked, walking up behind her.

"Fox, just called, Resa's in labor.", she told him. "So, I was going to go over to the hospital and be there for them and the rest of the family, want to come?"

"No, I'm sorry, but, I got to stay here. I finally got my law practice back up and running. God, I thought, I would never get Alistair and Julian off my back, they were determined to make sure that I never got a client. But, well things are starting to look up.", he replied.

"Because of me, face I'm your good luck charm.", she told him.

"Yeah, you and that beautiful baby girl in there.", he told her.

"Our baby girl.", she told him. "Ethan, you are her father in every since of the word and you are the only father she has ever know, when she looks at you, you can tell she knows you are her daddy."

"I have never felt as connect to a person in my life, like I do her, Paloma, I may not have created her but, I feel so much love for that little girl.", he told her. "You and her were just what this place needed, you with your funky little style and sassy attitude and her, so sweet, loving, and beautiful, she is almost as beautiful as her mother."

She smiled at him. "You make me feel welcome here and I have never felt that, with tia Maria, I felt like a burden, someone she felt sorry for but, with you…I get the feeling that you want me here."

"I do.", he replied. "Even though, it is hard sleeping on a hard couch night after nigh, I like having you here. You have gave me so much excitement, this place use to be so lonely, but no longer. You've turned this place into a home."

"Our home.", she smiled.

"Yes, our home, mine, yours and Tasha's.", he told her, she smiled at him.

"It's weird ain't it?", she asked. "I mean, I've never had a family and you were raised by Cranes, but, we ain't done that bad of a job, hell this place looks ok."

"Yeah…", he began.

"Well, I'm - Do you want me to take Natasha with me?", she asked.

"Nah, I'll be okay. Besides, I'm going to teach her all I know, you know she's going to grow up to be just like her father, a successful lawyer.", he told her.

She giggled. "You have it all planned out don't you? She ain't even said her first words yet you got her attending Harvard."

"Only the best for our kids.", he told her.

She laughed. "I got to go, Resa is going to be mad if I ain;t their to help her celebrate her daughter's wonderful birth.

"Okay.", he told her, he watched as she walked over to the table and took the keys and then headed for the door. "Loma…", she turned to face him. "Be careful.", she smiled at him.

"I will.", she replied. "See you later."

"Later.", he told her and the door closed behind her. He heard Natasha crying in the small nursery and went to check on her.

"Ah, come here.", he told her, he picked her up and rocked her lightly and to his surprise she stopped crying. "Daddy's got you spoiled rotten hmm, kiddo?", she laughed. "Sure laugh at me."

He continued to look at the little girl, he could see so much of Paloma in the little girl. He eyes and her smile. "You're just a beautiful as your mother. You know I'm so lucky to have both my girls, even though I'm not about to admit that to Loma, she'll rub it in my face that I actually like her."

The little girl smiled. "Well, daddy's got work to do, I'll be back later.", he laid the back in her crib, and walked back into the living room, to began research for his case, but, before he could get back to the couch the phone rang.

"Hell…", he began.

"Ethan, how's it been, you must enjoy having what is mine, my daughter. And, she is mine, and I will get her back. You and Paloma can do what you want, oh and congrats on your marriage, must be awesome having a young woman to satisfy your every need. Hell, she won't notice that you come up a few inches short…", Josh scuffed.

"You son of a bitch, you have no right to call here, you have no right to Natasha, she is mine and Paloma, and I thought you didn't want her, when Loma told you she was pregnant?", Ethan fumed.

"Well, I have changed my mind, all this time without her has made me…", Josh told him.

"How can you miss her? You don't even know her, you never have laid eyes on her.", Ethan told him.

"She is mine.", Josh told her. "And, I will not let you and that skanky whore who opens her legs to every man wearing pants, take her from me."

"You use the word my and mine, just way too much, Tasha isn't some puppy that you own or one of your cars that you have parked in your driveway, you have no deed or papers to her."

"Not yet, but, uh, just so you should know I plan to get custody of the little bambino and there is not a damn thing you can do about it.", with that Josh was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey sighed as she watched Fox stare through the window to baby nursery window, where his new born baby girl lay.

"Fox.", Audrey approached him.

He turned to her, he was surprised to see her, but, from the looks of it she seemed not at all surprised to see him.

"Audrey.", Fox asked, turning to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit.", Audrey replied.

"Oh.", Fox replied.

"So, I take it you are expecting a child?", Audrey asked.

"Actually she's in there.", he told her.

"Which one?", she asked, and watched as he pointed to the small bassinet.

"She's beautiful.", she forced a smile to her lips. "Who's the mother?"

"Theresa.", he replied, not wanting to give her all that much detail.

"Oh, well I - I guess she is wonderful. You seem to be in love with her.", she replied.

"How do you…", he began, he was starting to become suspicious of her.

"It's written all over your face. You are apparently a man in love.", she told him. "And, I figured it was with that Theresa chick."

"Yeah, so how long have you been in town?", he asked.

"Not long.", she lied, she had been watching him and Theresa for months.

"So did you hear about Dylan?", he asked.

"Yeah and I am sorry for his actions, Dylan can be a little psycho sometimes, but, I'm sure he did it with the best of intentions, but, like always things got out of control.", she told him.

"He tried to kill my son.", he told her.

"I - He - I'm sorry for that and I had no right to say that. He is my brother and it's hard for me to admit it.", she told him. "But, from what I can gather he is generally sorry for his actions."

Fox nodded, he didn't believe a word the woman was saying.

"You know you and he were really good friends, are you sure Theresa worth it?", she asked. "I'm not trying to hate on your girl and all that but, there was a time when me and you and Dyl was inseparable."

"That was along time ago, things have changed.", he told her.

"You mean Theresa came into your life. It's nice to know how you really feel about me, you know how would she feel to know that you and I were each others first, Fox you can't deny that we share a bond.", she told him. "You was the first person that I trusted enough to give them my virginity."

"Audrey…", he began.

"Admit it, you still get aroused when I'm around you. That you still want me.", she pressed her body against his. "Tell me Foxworth."

"Ah, hmm.", Paloma cleared her throat. "Some people are just dirt."

"Loma.", Fox turned to her.

"Who's she? Your booty call while my sister was knocked up?", Paloma asked.

"No, this is an old friend of mine, Audrey.", Fox told her.

"Friend?", Paloma asked.

"Yeah, Fox and I went to school together kind of.", Audrey told her. "You see Dylan is my brother and…"

"God, Fox what in the hell is a matter with you, she is probably here to get revenge on you and Resa on behalf of her crazy brother. Well guess what heifer, he is Resa's man so keep your damn paws off him.", Paloma huffed.

"Who are you?", Audrey asked.

"You're worst nightmare so, if I was you I'd scram.", Paloma told her.

"See ya Foxworth.", Audrey purred.

"Let me put it this way when pigs fly, so in other wards you learn to fly and then you come see him, understand.", Paloma told her, and watched as the girl walked away, she noticed Fox had turned to leave. "Not so fast Foxworth."

"Paloma, it's not what you think.", Fox told her.

"Okay, I believe you. I really do, but, I have a feeling that she and you have some unresolved feels for each other and I am so afraid that my sister will suffer from that witch's wrath, cause, she obviously has it bad for you, why else would she throw herself all over you , in a public hospital? She knows that you have a little girl in the nursery and a son at home, because all the newspapers ate the story with Dylan up. So, why would she be here trying to get down your pants knowing that you have a family?", Paloma asked, she watched as he looked down at the ground. "Nick, you better tell me right this instance or I'll - Let's just say you're not going to like the outcome if you don't tell me, now cough it up, I need to know just what my sister is about to get into."

"Audrey was and old friend, you know when your young you mess around, you find a girl attractive so you ask her out and all that, well when I was 15 and Audrey was 14, we kind of. We had sex, it was both of our first times, Audrey got pregnant, but, her parents made her abort the child, I didn't know about it till much later, like a year or two later, she got drunk and well the alcohol got the best of her, she began to weep and she confessed the whole thing to me about, the baby, the abortion, everything.", Fox told her.

"Damn.", Paloma cursed. "I never dream this."

"Yeah.", Fox replied. "I - I tried to put it behind me and I did for awhile, but…Audrey is always going to be connected to me because of the baby, the baby that we created, even though it's not living."

"But, what about you and Theresa, you love her right? And, you have two beautiful children.", Paloma told him.

"Yeah, I love Resa but…Audrey and I - I care for Audrey and I know losing that baby, messed up her head. And, hearing about Ethan Martin and the baby, I'm sure it got her to thinking about the child we lost.", Fox told her.

"Audrey was so young, I mean, it was for the best. Fox, I know that it was apart of you guys but, I mean come on, you were kids and Audrey's parents were right to do that, they were looking out for her and you.", Paloma told him. "And, maybe you both need to seek consoling or something and get past it and get on with both your lives, don't mess up a good thing because, you feel sorry for Audrey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it that you called me about?", Alistair Crane demanded.

"I need your help. I know all about your hatred for the Lopez- Fitzgerald's, right down to your wife's affair with Martin Fitzgerald and to their graves that are under the gazebo. So, I know that you must be very disguised with the union of Fox and Theresa, so…I was - I was wanting to kidnap the baby from the nursery and take it as my child.", Audrey told him.

"You were what?", Alistair asked.

"Kidnap their child in exchange for my dead. You see me and Fox conceived a child many many years ago and it was killed before it even got into the world by my mother….you see I will love this child as if it was ours. Fox will never know that I have the child. I just…I want apart of him with me at all times.", Audrey told him.

"Hmm…It's a done deal. I will have the little girl to you by midnight.", Alistair promised her. "But, you must leave town, Fox and Theresa must never lay eyes on the girl, cause they will putt two and two together and I can not afford it."

"Okay, no problem.", Audrey lied, she had her own plan and she was going to stick around, she was going to give Fox, a family, the family that they had dreamed of, but first she had to get little miss Theresa out of the way, but she had no clue how.

****

A/N: I wanted to have this up sooner, but, the servers been down, please enjoy and feedback is appreciated.

Spoilers for Chapter 44 (Once more I'm skipping a few months to Thanksgiving):

Theresa is distraught about spending the holiday's without her baby, which died.

****

Audrey and baby Siena come to the mansion for Thanksgiving

Paloma and Ethan get an unwanted guest at the Thanksgiving fest.


	44. It’s Only Just Begun

Chapter 44:

__

It's Only Just Begun

"Come here my little precious baby...", Paloma swept the little girl up in her arms.

"You're a good mother, you know that?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan, wow, you scared me.", Paloma told him, turning to him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long.", he replied.

"Like her little dressy, Theresa gave it to her, she bought it for her little girl?", she asked.

"Theresa, is really going through a lot right now, I could never even imagine what she must be feeling right now, but, thank God that she has Fox to stand by her.", Ethan told her.

"Yeah, and celebrating the holidays must be hell for her.", Paloma replied.

"Speaking of which, I was thinking, since you don't know the Crane's too well and the Lopez - Fitzgerald's aren't to pleased with our little marriage, why don't we stay here and celebrate Thanksgiving here, with just us and Natasha?", he suggested.

"So, you're going to cook?", she asked.

"Well, actually, I was going to call down to the Lobster Shack and get us food to go.", he told her.

"Oh, I thought you were going to cook for me.", she smiled.

"I originally planned to do just that, but it's more complicating then I thought, but one day, once I figure it out. I'm reading up on it...", he told her.

"What book, How to prepare Thanksgiving dinner for dummies?", she asked.

"Yep.", Ethan smirked. "Maybe I'll have it mastered by next year?"

She giggled. "Okay, whatever."

He smiled at her. "I'm liking this Thanksgiving already, no fussing, no fighting, no burned food."

"Yeah, you know this is really my first Thanksgiving too. I never ever celebrated Thanksgiving in Mexico.", she told him.

"You're kidding me, you never had turkey, or mash potatoes, corn, pumpkin pie...", Ethan began.

"No, I haven't.", Paloma told him.

"Then this is going to be double the pleasure.", he told her.

"Yeah, you know I think that it would be fun if Fox and Theresa came over to celebrate with us, I haven't gotten to see her much since we were married.", she told him.

"Well, if you want we could drive over to the mansion after we're done here, I want to start a trend, I want to start a family trend, the three of us spending every Thanksgiving together as a family, I never really got an old fashioned family Thanksgiving.", he told her.

"Sounds good to me.", she told him.

"You know we're going to have to plan for your birthday party.", Ethan told her.

"It isn't till next month, why do you want to start planning for the party now?", Paloma asked.

"Do you remember the promise that I made you?", Ethan asked.

"That we would make love on my eighteenth birthday?", Paloma asked.

"If you wanted to.", Ethan added.

Paloma nodded. "Ethan do you, do you like me, do you like living with me. Or is it just a pity..."

"Paloma, this is not pity, this is comfortable, I like you, I like our home, and I love our little girl. I wouldn't trade her for anything, I wouldn't trade being her father for any amount of money.", Ethan told her.

"Thank you, Natasha is so lucky to have you in her life, and so am I.", Paloma told him.

"No I am the lucky one.", Ethan told her, she smiled up at him.

"Okay, enough chit chat, I'm going to go get our Thanksgiving dinner, would you mind if I take Natasha with me? I want to spend sometime with my daughter.", Ethan asked.

"Sure, I'll just set the table and get everything ready.", Paloma told him.

"Theresa, are you sure you want to go through with this dinner at the mansion or ...", Fox began.

"Of course, we have to. My daughter is dead and we have to move on. Isn't that what you told Whitney? That I would have to move on?", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, please. Don't try fighting me, we need each other more than anything right now.", Fox told her.

"Fox, how can you be so calm about this? Our daughter is dead, she'll never know how much we loved her and Ethan Martin, I want to give him a brother or sister.", Theresa told him.

"What are you saying? Theresa, do you want us to have another baby?", Fox asked.

"Yea, can we? Fox, I want to have a baby, maybe it can help me?", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, you can't have a baby to replace another. And, right now it's too soon for you to try to get pregnant, not only will it be emotionally harmful, but your body can't handle it. Our baby if it had lived would have only been 3 months old. Theresa, give it a few months, a year. Give us both time to grieve, to heal a little.", Fox told her.

"You didn't want our baby did you? You're glad she died, you're glad that you don't have nothing that binds you to me, well there's Ethan but, that's totally different, because he is use to not having his father around and...", Theresa began.

"Theresa, I did want that little girl, I still do and believe me if I could I'd bring her back to us and Ethan Martin is my son, I spent so much time away from him and Theresa, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and in time we will have children, we'll have as many as you want.', Fox told her. "But, we have to wait for awhile."

"Okay, thank you. Fox, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. I love you, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend Thanksgiving at the mansion, so that my son can spend this Thanksgiving with his whole family.", Theresa told him.

**__**

knock 

knock 

knock 

"Ethan, that was...", Paloma began, swinging the door open.

"Paloma, long time no see.", Josh told her, forcing his way in the small apartment.

"What are you doing here? You're not wanted here.", Paloma told him.

"I came to get my daughter, Natasha I think is the name you and that no dick husband of yours named her.", Josh told her.

"Natasha, is nothing to you.", Paloma told him.

"Oh, but, yes she is. She is mine. She is my daughter, not Ethan's and I will not let you take her from me. She deserves to know her father.", Josh told her.

"She knows her father and yes you maybe her biological father, but Ethan he is her father, he is the one staying up all night with her when she is sick, he is the one who changes her diapers, the one who will be there when she says her first words, he will be there when she takes her first steps, when she go to her first day to school, when she graduates, when she starts collage and he will be the one who gives her away to her husband, on her wedding day.", Paloma replied.

"Do you think that Ethan will commit to you? He'll get sick of you, then what? You're going to try and trap him by using a child that isn't even his? Or better yet, are you gonna get yourself impregnated so that you can hold him?", Josh asked.

"Ethan will never leave me, he says that he is happy with me and Tasha...and, we will be a family. Look, look at this, he went to get the food and I am decorating, we're going to spend Thanksgiving here.", Paloma told him.

"You're pathetic.", Josh laughed. "Look at you, you're actually believing what your saying, but I hate to tell you, Ethan will never love you. He loves Theresa, your sister and when the opportunity arises he will leave you and run back to her, he will choose her just like your mother did. Face it, you're second best."

"You're lying. Ethan doesn't love Theresa, and besides, Theresa loves Fox. He isn't about to let no one come between them, not even Ethan. Ethan maybe his brother but...", Paloma began.

"Love knows no limits.", Josh told her.

"What do you know about love? You're heartless and incapable of such emotion.", Paloma told him.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. You are going to give me my little girl. And, you're going to do it now, or else.", Josh told her.

"Or else what? I'm not scared of you. And, you know if you lay one hand on me, Ethan will have you arrested and you will regret ever laying a finger on me or Tasha.", Paloma told him.

"Paloma...", Ethan began. "What are you doing here?", his eyes fixated on Josh.

"I'm here to see my...", Josh began, his eyes laying on the sleeping girl. "Natasha, My God she's even more beautiful then I imagined."

"Get away from her.", Paloma exclaimed.

"Paloma, I want to hold my baby.", Josh told her.

"She's not your baby, she's mine. Mine and Ethan's.", Paloma told him.

"Paloma, here take her. Take her to the bedroom and I'll be in there in a few.", Ethan told her.

"You can't keep her from me forever. What are you going to do when she finds out that your not her father? Are you going to tell her the truth that, you and Paloma ran him off? Or are you going to just lie to her all of her life about how big of a whore her mother is?", Josh asked.

"If you wanted to be apart of her life why didn't you come here earlier or stood by Paloma during the pregnancy. Why did you try to convince her to get an abortion? And, if you care for your daughter at all then you would quit bad mouthing her mother. Paloma is a good mother. ", Ethan asked.

"What does all that matter? She is still my daughter and...", Josh began.

"Would you quit thinking about yourself? Think about that little girl in there, she is happy here. Paloma and I are the only family she knows. So I - how much do you want to just disappear?", Ethan asked, he knew that money talk and everyone, no matter what had a price.

"How much do I want? What do you think, that you can buy me?", Josh asked.

"Yeah, could you use a quarter of a million dollars?", Ethan asked.

"Are you serious?", Josh asked.

"Yes, but once I pay you, you mustn't never come back, and you will forget Tasha and leave her here with us. And, you will stop harassing Paloma and I.", Ethan told him.

"I'm no fool, you're not a Crane, how could you possibly pay me.", Josh asked.

"I'm still Ivy Winthrop's son, and one of the most successful lawyers in all of New England.", he told him.

"Okay, you got a deal.", Josh told him.

"Good, now leave...", Ethan began.

"Uh - un, not without at least a small payment of my money.", Josh told him.

"Here is 500 dollars now, go back home and call me tonight at my office and I will arrange for the rest of your money to be wired to you.", Ethan told him. "Now go.", he opened the door and watched as he walked out the door.

"Is he...", Paloma began, she nervously made her way to him.

"He's gone.", Ethan told her, he stepped towards her, then without hesitation wrapped his arms around her.

"Ethan, I can't lose my baby.", she told him, she began to sob.

"You won't...I promise you Paloma, I promise you that you're not going to lose her, Josh will never take her, and I think he's out of the picture anyways.", he told her, he kissed her forehead, he had to do whatever necessary to keep Paloma happy and to keep Natasha.

"Why do you sound so confident? Ethan, what happened between you and Josh, what did you say to him. I know Josh and he isn't that easy to get off your back.", Paloma told him.

"Paloma, don't worry about it, I have it took care of. I will always take care of you and Tasha, because that's what I swore to do the day I married you.", Ethan told her.

"Thank you, but Ethan, be careful. Whatever you do watch your back around Josh.", Paloma told him. "I couldn't handle losing you too, Natasha need you and I - I need you.", for the first time she wondered what having his lips on hers would be like, she'd only been kissed by one man and that was Josh, and then it hadn't really been a kiss not, the kisses that a man and a woman who were in love experienced.

"Paloma...", he began, it was then she realized what she had been doing she'd been starring at his lips.

"Ethan, I - I want to kiss you.", she tried her best to sound mature and not like some immature school girl, she had, had a daughter after all.

Ethan laughed lightly, he'd just realized why she seemed in a daze.

"Why are you laughing?", she asked, she bit her lip nervously,

"Nothing, I just...", he finally decided that words shouldn't be used instead he pulled her to him and took her lips with his own, he could tell she was nervous, from the way her hands roamed his body as if looking for the proper place to go, he simply placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, he gently began to nibble on her bottom lip.

She pulled back. "I - Ethan, I...", she began, she couldn't seem to find no words, instead she caught his lips again with her own, this time she didn't hold back she gave him all she had, all the passion she could muster and among all this, she forgot how scared she was, the only thing on her mind was him.

Ethan pulled back, breathless. "How was that for kissing me?"

"Great.", she smiled.

"Good.", he smiled down at her.

"Awesome.", she replied, her eyes never left his.

"Wonderful.", he replied.

"Earth shattering.", she replied.

"Gorgeous.", he replied, then his lips came crashing down on hers again.

"Oh My God, who let the trash in?", Rebecca asked, walking through the door, her eyes feel on Theresa.

"Now I know this was a bad ideal.", Julian mumbled.

"Rebecca, since father doesn't have the balls to tell you, then I will, either quiet bad mouthing the mother of my children, or get out.", Fox told her. "Theresa, has been through enough as it is and you're crap is not expectable."

"What about what she did to Gwennie, well I guess the lord saw that justice was served...", Rebecca began.

"Don't you ever - ever, talk about my daughter's death in that tone again, or I will make sure that you will pay, you think that my father's money is gonna protect you, you're dead wrong.", Fox told her, he wrapped his arms around Theresa and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Fox, why did you have to sell out, like you did? You're a very handsome young man and the youngest heir to the Crane fortune, you could have any woman you wanted but, you had to settle for the hired help.", Rebecca told him.

"Rebecca, I am tired of you always sticking your nose in my business, you wouldn't leave me and Ethan alone, you said because of your daughter, and that made sense then, but what is your excuse now, and don't even try to tell me that you care about Fox's welfare, cause you don't give a damn about him,", Theresa told her.

"Mother would you cool it? Why is it that you want stay stuck in a time warp, Theresa has moved on with her life, so has Ethan and I will too. It has done none of us any good. I'm not saying that Theresa and I are gonna all at once become buddies or that we ever will, all I'm saying is let's try to get along, let's try to have this Thanksgiving dinner, without the fighting, I have my daughter to worry about and Theresa has her son, the kids shouldn't be exposed to such morbiness from their parents.", Gwen told her.

"Thanks, Gwen. I know that took a lot out of you to say and you're right.", Theresa told her.

"Yeah, well I also invited my sister and one of my sortie sister's to have dinner with us and I don't want Hailey to be drug in the middle of this never-ending battle, it should have ended years ago.", Gwen told her, she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Speaking of Hailey, there she is now.", Gwen exclaimed, then got to her feet in pursuit of the door.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, you know it isn't too late to leave, we could go over to Pilar's or just go back to the apartment and...", Fox began.

"No, I'm staying. We're family like it or not, Gwen is your step sister and Little Ethan's aunt, so we're gonna have to get alone.", Theresa replied.

"Gwendolyn, it's so nice to see you again, how long has it been? 5, 6 years?", Hailey asked, she'd secretly always despised her sister, their mother Rebecca had always favored Gwen over her.

"Hailey, I'm just so happy to see you, we've lost so much time together.", Gwen told her.

"Yes we have.", she turned to Rebecca. "Mother..."

"Hailey, look at you, you're absolutely beautiful.", Rebecca exclaimed.

"No need sucking up mother, you've gotten what you want I came to this Thanksgiving dinner.", Hailey told her,

Rebecca's eyes sat on the woman beside her. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh, sorry mother, Gwen, this is Audrey Banning, Audrey this is my mother Rebecca and sister Gwen.", Hailey introduced the ladies.

Paloma pulled back giggling.

"What are you laughing about?", Ethan asked.

"Nothing.", she replied, she ran her hand along the buttons of his shirt.

"Girl, what kind of game are you trying to play?", he asked, he took her hand in his and began to kiss on it.

"None, I just - well, I guess this is really the first time, I've really thought of us as a couple, I mean we never really acted like it and...", she began.

"Is this a good thing or a bad?", he asked.

"Good.", she replied. "But, I just couldn't help but, think of - well, I - my birthday and your promise and...I, that was what I kept thinking about and well it was just weird."

Ethan raised his eyebrow in a questioned look. "Okay.", he chuckled.

"Sorry if that was so stupid, I - I'm so not acting mature right now. I'm acting as if I need been with a man.", she told him.

"That's okay, and you're not acting immature.", he told her.

"Good, cause I don't want to, I mean, I am your wife and you want a woman not some little girl and...", she began.

"Paloma, you don't need to pretend to be something you aren't with me.", he told her. "I like you the way you are, you should know that by now."

"I do, it's just...Ethan, you've had your share of women and I - Josh is the only man I've ever been with, hell to a minute ago, he was the only man I'd ever kissed. I just don't want to disappoint you or not give you enough of what you need.", Paloma told him.

"Paloma, don't worry about that, okay. I could careless that your not all that experienced, and you could never not be good enough for me, so don't worry about satisfying me or trying to be good enough.", he told her. "You make me happy and that's good enough for me."

"What about sex?", she asked.

"What about, it?", he asked.

"Well, don't you want a woman who can satisfy your needs?", she asked.

"Yeah, I do but, I don't want that to be all you think about. Paloma I've like the past few months and I don't want sex to ruin that.", he told her.

"I - don't all men want sex, isn't that all men think about?", she asked.

"I don't know, about all men, but, that isn't all I think about. Paloma, I want more in a wife then, a good lay. I want someone I can talk to, someone who I can lean on, someone that loves me, as ever bit as I love her.", he told her, she simply looked at him. "Paloma, I want our relationship to be not only based on sex, but friendship, loyalty, trust and understanding."

"What about love?", she asked. "Where does love fit into the picture, or does it?"

"Are you trying to ask if I love you?", he asked.

"Not exactly, but do you?", she asked. "Do you love me?"

"I hope you don't mind me bring my daughter to Thanksgiving dinner, Mrs. Crane?", Audrey asked, walking behind, Hailey, Gwen and Rebecca into the large dinning room.

"No, that is find. I'll have Phyllis bring in a high chair for her.", Rebecca told her.

"What is her name, she is such a beautiful little girl.", Gwen patted the little girl on the top of her head.

"Siena Nichole.", Audrey replied.

"Oh, she is such a doll, isn't she mother?", Gwen asked.

"Yes, but, she doesn't really resemble you, Audrey. She looks like - I don't know. But, her nose looks awfully familiar.", Rebecca replied.

"She looks so much like her father.", Audrey replied. "she took hardly any of my features."

The four women made their way to the table. "Everyone this is my sister, Hailey and my sortie sister -", Gwen replied.

"Audrey, OH MY GOD, what are you doing here?", Fox asked, he felt as if a rocked had fallen down on top of him.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 45:

Fox questions Audrey about why she is there, and feels drawn to Siena; Theresa also feels drawn to Siena.

Hailey starts to wonder how Fox and Audrey know each other?

Ethan admits that he has feeling for Paloma, but also admits that he still harbors feelings for one of his ex.

Gwen decides that she wants Ethan still and her and Rebecca sit up a plan that would tare Ethan out of Paloma's arms forever.

Josh isn't done with Paloma or Ethan, and makes a packed with the devil to take them down.


End file.
